Ichinokusen
by Massu Chan
Summary: It's almost perfect for Sakura and Sasuke's marriage at first,but when an unfortunate accident happened,would their love be strong enough to last til the end? Or on the contrary, they each would end up in the third persons' embrace? SasuxSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of things happened but it's time to move on. So another new story… Please read**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: It's just the beginning**

"I am pregnant, Sasuke kun…"

"…"

Sasuke looked at his wife incredulously as he let the words sank into his mind. He gave Sakura an are-you-serious-look which quickly answered by the ascertained nod.

It didn't take any time after that when the raven haired man finally smiled. A genuine smiled which he was really shown to others. He hugged her tightly.

"I am happy… I am so happy…" he whispered softly in her ear, "Thank God, thank you, sakura… I love you…"

Sakura smiled. A response she could come up to was a simple genuine 'I love you too', she too, of course, as happy as her husband.

The young couple embraced for a while, savoring each second passed of the beginning of their happiness.

"I never thought I will be pregnant so soon…" Sakura let out a small chuckle, "I mean we've been married for just four months!"

"Hn, that's because of our hard work every night, ne?" Sasuke said earning a deep blush on Sakura's face. He watched in amusement. Sakura was always so cute when she was blushing. Perhaps that's why he loved teasing her so much. He slightly chuckled but soon stopped as he saw Sakura expression turned serious.

"D-do you think Otou sama and Okaa sama will accept and love the baby if we tell them, Sasuke kun?" She looked at him. Her emerald eyes held a hint of sadness and nervousness, "It's just… I-I am afraid they will reject the baby just like they reject me…" her voice was barely audible as she said that.

Sasuke sighed. He fully understood what his beloved wife felt at the moment. His parents never agreed with him marrying Sakura on the first place. Being the only heir to the one of the wealthiest families in Japan, they thought a poor orphan Sakura didn't deserve him. She wasn't in the same level they said and 

always refused to acknowledge her; even until now, after he decided went against his parents and married her four months ago. They still couldn't accept the fact that Sakura was their daughter in law now.

Therefore, Sasuke was so determined to show them that his choice wasn't wrong. Sakura was a very nice, caring, determined, and smart (the qualifications he didn't find in those spoiled jetsetters girls his dad offered him). He would prove to his parents that they couldn't judge someone based on only their wealth or social class, but their hearts. He really wished someday, his parents would accept her in their open arms. Now that Sakura was pregnant, Sasuke could only pray that the child would melt their freezing heart since he knew his parents expected a grandchild so much.

"Sasuke kun?"

Snapped out of his own reverie, Sasuke smiled softly at his wife. He once again, stretched his arms to engulf her in a comforting embrace. He gently kissed her forehead and softly whispered, "Don't worry, they'll be happy…"

**x0000000x**

"What do you want?" A firm cold voice of Uchiha Fugaku broke the silence at the luxurious living room. His eyes were boring into the younger couple before him.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. She was so nervous so she didn't even dare to look up to meet the sharp looks both of her parents in law. She felt like the old day when sasuke first took her to them after their simple wedding ceremony. Those eyes of them… were still full of fury and disapproval.

Meanwhile, Sasuke calmly looked back at his parents. He held Sakura's hand back, brushing his thumb slightly to make her relax. "Otou san and Okaa san, we come here to tell you that Sakura is now a month pregnant."

Silence once again filled the room. Sasuke could feel Sakura became more nervous as she tightened her grip on his hand. His eyes fixed at his parents, scrutinizing their expression.

Deep inside his heart Sasuke wished his parents would smile, congratulate him or whatever to show that they indeed were very grateful and excited to hear the news but as the seconds ticked by they just sat there, not letting out even a word and kept their cold expression showed for him and Sakura which disappointed Sasuke the most.

Sasuke sighed. If they didn't want to accept the baby either, then fine, he's not going to force them. "We just want to tell you that. Now, we're going home." He turned to his wife and motioned her to just leave which she sadly accepted. The young Uchiha couple slowly rose up from their seat and headed to the door when suddenly Fugaku spoke.

"You both have to make sure to take care of the baby."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened slightly. They exchanged glances in surprised. Did he just…

"Now what are you two doing there?!" Fugaku snapped, "Leave now! Stop wasting my time!"

Sasuke finally smiled in understanding. Though his parents didn't openly show it but he knew that they did feel content. He soon led Sakura into their car. A grin plastered on his face as he delicately caressed her cheek, "See? They're happy."

Sakura smiled too as she planted a soft kiss on his lips, "I am glad…"

**x0000000x**

It had been five months since their visit to their parents. Sakura was really really happy and excited; not only because she would be able to see her and Sasuke's first child in three months, but also Fugaku and Mikoto had warmed up to her since then; though they still literally cold but at least they now talked to her.

She too couldn't help but smiled everytime she saw her husband. It's so wonderful to see his used-to-be stoic face was now always plastered with genuine smiles and laughed which adorned his handsome features more. The excitement and happiness were clearly radiating from his body and she liked it so much. It somehow made her warm. Hope it would last forever…

However, unfortunately, sometimes in our life, we couldn't always get all what we wanted. There were times when our life didn't turn out as we expected. When everything seemed to be going so perfect and smooth for Sakura and Sasuke, the accident happened.

**x0000000x**

Sasuke stood stiffly beside the white bed which holding a very pale and unconscious Sakura. No matter how hard he tried to keep his calm composure, worry still clearly visible on his face. "So, how's she, Doctor?" His voice a bit trembled as he asked.

The sighed doctor looked at him and sighed, "I am very sorry, Uchiha san…" he began, "We can't save your baby…" he paused a second before continued again, "and she might not be capable to be pregnant again."

Sasuke looked at the doctor in shock, "You mean we won't be able to have a child again?"

"It's not completely impossible for that." The doctor said again, "She still has the chance for pregnancy though it's only less than 5 percent. However, it would be so risky for her if that happens. Her ovum was blighted badly because of the accident. It's highly recommended for her not to be pregnant again or it will endanger her own life."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He felt so upset, sad, worried, afraid, and other feelings mixed up in him right now. He was really thankful that Sakura was survived but he also couldn't deny his disappointment for losing his first child and felt even more grief as he will never have his own children from now on.

'What should I do? What should I tell Otou san and Okaa san about this?' He asked himself. Surely they wouldn't accept the fact easily. Sasuke heavily sighed. No matter what, he must be strong, for Sakura's sake. Whatever his parents' reaction later, he promised to himself would be always by her side…

"Hope everything will be better for both of us…" he silently prayed as he kissed Sakura's forehead softly.

But really, Sasuke was obviously oblivious that this was just the beginning…

**x0000000x**

**Tsudzuku….**

The title means "You're the only one I love". I can't promise to update soon and fast since I am very very busy with school and my part time job, but anyway thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Jya Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everybody! Thanks to all of you who put this story to your alert or favorite and to those who reviewed. Thank you so much. Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: **

"I am home!"

Sasuke walked into the house and sighed as nobody welcomed him home… again. He then straightly headed upstairs, but not to enter his own bedroom instead he passed through it. He walked toward another room in the second floor and saw that its baby blue-painted door was slightly opened.

He peeked inside and not surprised when he saw a certain pink-haired woman was in there. She came to this room again, the room for their child.

Since she was released from the hospital two weeks ago, she would come to this room to just sitting on the bed, hug the stuffed animals tightly on her chest while she was crying or sometimes when she wasn't crying, she would sat still with the sad expression on her face… just like now.

She had lost her warm smiles. She had lost her cheery attitude. She also even had lost her appetite.

Letting another heavy sigh escaped his lips once again, Sasuke glanced towards his depressed wife. Trying not to startle her, he walked away slowly. His tired expression on his face now was added by sadness and frustration.

He hated to see her like this.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke held Sakura's arm tightly as the doctor they'd been waiting for an hour came into view with the test result on his hand. He was the tenth doctor they saw within a month.

"So, what about it, Doctor?" Sasuke asked expectantly. "Do you think my wife still has a chance? Can she get pregnant again without risking her life?"

The man in the white coat before him only shook his head, "I am sorry, Uchiha san. But by looking at this result, she might have no chance to fully recover. Though there's still a small possibility to get pregnant, but I highly suggest to not to." The doctor flashed a sympathetic smile at Sakura.

Sakura took a very deep breath as she heard that. No surprised in his answer though since the previous doctors they met also stated the same thing, no chance for her to have her own baby, their own baby.

"W-what about surgery?" Sakura managed to ask.

"I don't think so, Maam. It's too risky to do that."

Sasuke stole a glance at his wife. There, hurt and sadness once again clearly visible on her emerald eyes. After gave the doctor a small smile and thanked him for his help, Sasuke then excused himself and Sakura to leave.

A pregnant silence was filled the air as the couple walked backed into their car. Until it was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Sasuke kun?"

The raven haired man turned his head toward his wife, "Hn?"

"I am sorry…"

Sasuke looked at his wife quizzically, "What for?"

"For not be able to keep our child, I am sorry..." she looked at him with her watery eyes, "If I were more careful, the accident would have never happened. I disappoint you… I disappoint Otou sama and Okaa sama…"

"…"

"I know you and they expect the baby so much. Now that I lost it… I am so sorry…"

Sasuke held her tightly when she finally couldn't hold her tears any longer. "It was an accident, Sakura… it was something we couldn't avoid."

"You may think so, but what about Otou sama and Okaa sama?" she sobbed, "What should I say to them? You know how much they despised me at first and finally warmed up to me because I was pregnant? That's obviously showed that they want the baby so much, Sasuke kun… I don't think they can understand and accept me again now that I can't give them a grandchild anymore…" she said desperately.

Sasuke was silent as he pondered what his wife was saying. Back then, in the hospital, when he heard Sakura's condition for the first time, he also couldn't help but worried about the matter. Even until now, his parents hadn't contacted him yet since he called to tell them about Sakura's condition. He was so worried his parents would ignore Sakura once again which surely would make her hurt even more.

However, no matter how he was worried as well, Sasuke realized that he couldn't let Sakura knew about it. She's suffered enough with this misfortune. As her husband, of course he wouldn't let her more worried, ne? He had to be brave and be by her side, giving her strength and comfort.

Therefore, took a deep breath, Sasuke wore his calm expression and gently pulled away for her. He put his hands on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura… please…" He looked straightly at her eyes, giving her the look full of optimism in there. "I believe we still have a chance. We will find other doctor who can cure you, okay? Please don't lose your hope." He smiled softly, "And about my parents, I am sure they will understand."

The pink haired woman looked at him still felt not sure, "But what if not?"

Sasuke paused for a while before finally answered, "No matter what, I will always be by your side…"

He then kissed her softly.

"Everything will be fine…"

As long as we're together… everything will be alright…

**xoxoxoxox**

It was the late afternoon when Sakura finished cleaning up the house. Sasuke recently called that he had dinner appointment with his client tonight which meant he would come home a bit late.

After their visit to the doctor a week ago, Sakura realized that she couldn't be always sad and hopeless like this. She knew that it saddened and depressed his husband so much. Though he didn't show her openly but she could tell by the look of his eyes that he was indeed so worried of her.

She had decided to just move on. She had promised to herself that she would be strong so not to make her beloved husband worried again. He had supported her all the way and it's time to support him as well. By giving each other support and comfort that what love each other meant right?

Sakura was about to read one of her favorite novel when she heard the door bell rang. She walked quickly toward the front door and gasped as she saw the person who came to visit.

"Sakura…" A beautiful and elegant raven haired woman locked her gaze into Sakura's widened orbs. "We have to talk." Her voice was steady.

For a second Sakura could only stare in surprised. But then she gave the woman a smile and nodded respectably, "Please come in, Okaa sama…"

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke couldn't help but wondering what's the man before him currently up to. He and his mother had 'disappeared' since Sakura's accident and now suddenly he asked him out for having dinner together. Sasuke was sure he planned something since his father was not the kind of man who without any intention would ask him to have a father-and-son reunion.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Otou san?"

"Yes."

"It's about Sakura I presume, since you asked me not to tell her that we meet."

"Yes"

Sasuke looked straight at Fugaku, "Then let's straight to the point, I am afraid you will waste your time if you don't talk soon." Though Sasuke sounded so calm and collected but inwardly he was so nervous about what was his father planning for his wife.

Fugaku eyed his youngest son sharply; he decided to just ignore Sasuke's rudeness though. "Very well then… "He stared back at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed him curiously.

"Sasuke, I want you to…"

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sakura gasped as she heard Mikoto's words. Did she hear correctly? A single word escaped her lips was only, "W-what?"

"You heard me correctly," Mikoto said, "I want you to get divorce with Sasuke."

"B-but why?"

"Listen, Sakura…" Mikoto calmly said, "Sasuke is the only heir to our family since his brother Itachi died several years ago. We expect so many things for him… including his children to inherit the family in the future. Knowing your condition right now, you won't be able to give him even one…

Though it seems that he can take the fact calmly and bravely but I am sure deep inside his heart he is so sad and disappointed. For the sake of the Uchiha family, for the sake of your love to him, please just let him go… he deserved to have his own family and be happy. With you right now, it's impossible for him to be happy"

No word came from Sakura. She was shocked; she was confused, she was sad. Yeah, she knew what Mikoto said was true. She could still recall how happy Sasuke was when she told him he was going to be a father and how he rarely laughed again since the accident. But should she really have to let him go? She loved him and she knew he did too. Would he really be happy if she let him go?

"Just think about it." Mikoto said, snapped Sakura out of her own reverie. She then rose from her seat and walked to the door but then stopped for a while as she heard a sob escaped Sakura's lips. The older woman sighed, "It's for Sasuke's happiness, Sakura… You have to understand." And with that she left, leaving Sakura crying alone.

**XoxoxoxoX**

"No!"

Sasuke stared menacingly at his father. His chest rose and fell rapidly trying to suppress his anger. He couldn't believe it! How could his father ask him to leave Sakura and marry another woman?! He loved Sakura and no one else but her. His father should have known that!

"I will never leave her!"

Fugaku took a deep breath, "She can't have children! She's failed as a woman. She's worthless now!" he paused, "It's not too late to have your own family with a REAL woman, why bother stuck with her right now? You need children, Sasuke, the Uchiha children who will replace your place in the future. It's for our Uchiha family's sake! You have to understand that!"

"You're the one who should understand Otou san! I love her! I won't leave her just because of this thing!"

"Whatever you say, Son." Fugaku said calmly, "but you have no choice here. You will do as I say."

"But-"

"This time, you will do as your father say!" his voice demanded and firm. "It's for your own happiness too, Son. Think about it!"

**XoxoxoxoX**

**That's chapter 2. Thanks for reading.**

**Jya Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody! Thanks for everybody who readings this story and like it! Here's chapter 3 for you… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Note: this chapter is simply about how Sasuke and Sakura's feelings towards their parents request or in short it is a filler, I guess xD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he opened the door to his room. His eyes softened as he saw a sleeping figure of his wife on the bed. Quietly, he walked toward the bed and then kneeled right in front of Sakura so her face was on the same level with his.

Gently he caressed her cheeks before kissed her forehead softly. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he thought of what his father asked him this evening. What did his father think actually? How could he leave Sakura? She was his angel, his everything. How could he live without her?

Sasuke once again kissed Sakura softly and then stood up, heading for the bathroom. Perhaps a cold bath was what he really needed right now…

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura's emerald eyes slowly opened as she heard the bathroom door was closed followed by the sound of the running water. Her hand gently touched the cheek where Sasuke's hand caressed her a few minutes ago. A single tear glided down from her eyes.

It was so depressing! What was Mikoto said this afternoon kept repeating in her mind. She loved Sasuke so much. She wanted always to be with him. He's the only one she had. The thought of losing him was really scared her.

Sakura took a very deep breath. Did she really have to let him go? Would he really be happy if she did?

'What should I do?'

Sasuke kun…

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion…**

Mikoto was sitting on the bed next to his husband. Her eyes never left him. "What did Sasuke say?" she asked.

"As we have guessed…"

"He does love Sakura…"

Fugaku took a deep breath and looked at his wife sternly, "I don't care" He said. "That woman since the very beginning is a disgrace for our family, Sasuke should have known that. This time he has to listen to us whether he likes it or not!"

Mikoto sighed and nodded, "I see there's no other way…"

Then both of them were silent.

"So, Dear, when you will let Sasuke see her?" Mikoto asked after a while.

Fugaku frowned though knowing exactly who this 'her' his wife referred to. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't arranged the meeting yet. I'll set up a time or I'll just simply send her to him. The sooner the better…"

"Do you think our son will accept her?"

"I don't think it will be easy. His unnecessary love toward his wife has blinded him. But, I am sure, she's Sasuke's type. All we have to do is just make Sasuke willing to know her better. He will see. That there's an even better woman in this world for him…"

Mikoto gave his husband a small smile. Though deep inside her heart she hated to make his only son sad and hurt by separating him from Sakura, but she couldn't deny too that his husband was also right. The Uchiha would be over if Sasuke didn't have any children to succeed the family since neither her nor his husband had any other living relatives. It's all about the family. The family she loved so much. Sasuke would get over it, she was sure.

"Well, then, it's getting late, Dear… we shall go to sleep…" she said.

"Hn…" that was his only response.

**XoxoxoxoX**

The next morning Sasuke woke up without Sakura on his side. A very delicious smell he sniffed right after soon told him that Sakura was cooking their breakfast in the kitchen. He lied still on the bed for a while. His eyes were still heavy due to lack of sleep last night. Besides, he honestly didn't know how he should face Sakura now. After what his father told him, it would be very difficult to act as nothing happened.

'I can't just tell her that Otou-san wants me to divorce her. Sakura will be very sad…' he thought to himself, 'Damn, what should I do?' Sasuke closed his eyes again. He was about to fall asleep again when 

suddenly a hard growl came from his stomach. Oh right, he's hungry. With a sigh, he forced himself to stand up and headed for bathroom. 'Better eat first, think later…'

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was sitting across him. The air between them somehow was so awkward and made her uneasy. Sasuke seemed was not in the good mood this morning and it made her wondered whether it was a good idea or not to tell him about what Mikoto said to him right now. Yes, last night, before she went to bed, she had decided it was better if she told Sasuke the truth. He deserved to know besides lying to him too wouldn't lead the problem somewhere better. By sharing the matter she hoped they could find the best way out. However, seeing his husband's state right now, she wasn't sure anymore.

Sakura heaved a loud sigh, didn't realized it went noticed by Sasuke who now looked up, studying her face.

Conscious of her discomfort, Sasuke stopped his eating and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura was taken aback by the question.

"You're sighing a lot this morning. Is there something bothering you?" he asked carefully, mentally prayed that she didn't aware of his nervousness.

Sakura smiled softly, as observant as always her husband was. She slowly nodded, "Well, yes, actually. There's something I want to talk about, but…"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, silently asked her to continue.

"-but I don't think you're in the mood for it, eh?" she asked, "You yourself seem has something bugging your mind too…" Sakura said softly, "Ne, Sasuke kun, is there something you want to share with me? Sadness, confusion… anything! You can share with me everything, you know…"

Sasuke's eyes softened. Sakura was a goddess. She always succeeded in making him felt that he wasn't alone. He had her, someone who could be the one he talked to no matter what the problem was. He should have known that she would always listen to him.

"I guess you're right…" he said, finally deciding to share the subject with her. "There's one problem actually, a big and complicated one." He paused for a second before continuing, "Actually, I intended not to tell you, but after what you just said now, I think you should know about it too."

Sakura nodded at him. 'So, both of us have a serious problem, eh?' she thought.

"But Sakura," she heard Sasuke talked again, "Since, I am asking you first, you have to tell me your problem first."

Sakura nodded again, "Alright."

The two smiled at each other. In their minds was the same hope. Perhaps, by sharing each other's dilemma, these shoulders of us wouldn't feel so heavy anymore…

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest, feeling it rose and fell in a rhythm, as he put his hand around her shoulder comfortingly. The two had been sitting there, on the couch in their living room, next to each other, without even a single word been spoken from their mouths.

They were confused and upset. After their little talk, now they knew that they actually had the same problem caused by the same source, the two beings they called as parents.

For a while, not one of them dared to talk until once again it's Sakura who broke the pregnant silence between them.

"What would you do now, Sasuke kun?" she asked. "Are you going to follow what they want?" her voice was low and anxious as she asked.

Sasuke took a very deep breath before he answered, "I don't want to leave you." His voice was flat.

"But they expect you to…"

"Why? Don't you want me to stay beside you?"

"Of course, I do. You're the only one I love and have in this world, Sasuke kun. I don't think I can live without you…"

"…"

"It's just, Otou sama and Okaa sama are right too. They're your parents after all; they only want the best for you and for your family. Don't you think so, Sasuke kun?" By now, she was crying. "I am scared… I lost our child, I don't want to lose you too…" she sobbed harder as Sasuke engulfed her in a full embrace now.

Sasuke didn't say anything. His heart was like smashed into pieces as he saw Sakura hurt so badly like this. He wanted to see her happy. That's right! Why the hell he should confuse about his father proposal? The answer was one and clear! He couldn't leave her no matter what! He would protect her! N one would be able to replace her in his heart. No matter what his parents planned for him, they would never be able to separate him from Sakura. He wouldn't let it happen!

"Sakura…" Sasuke gently wiped off her tears, "I promise, we'll always be together… I don't care if my parents want us to be apart, but I will never leave you. I love you, only you…"

Sasuke smiled.

"So, let's be strong. Let's face it together. I believe we will find a way. Besides, you're the best for me; don't you think so, Sakura?"

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura was speechless now. The determination she saw on his eyes somehow gave her bit of strength. Sakura closed her eyes before opened them again with the same determination with his in them. He's right. She had to be strong and brave. Whatever may comes, if they were together, surely they could face it, ne?

A small smile finally adorned Sakura's pretty face as she muttered a small 'thank you' and then tip toeing to give him a light peck in the lips.

Sasuke smirked at this. He was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly the door bell rang. Sasuke groaned disapprovingly as Sakura broke away and smiled. "I'll open the door." she said as she ran towards the door and opened it.

Sakura frowned. A beautiful classy young woman about her age was standing there and smiling widely at Sakura. "Konnichiwa!" she greeted.

"K-konnichiwa!" Sakura was about to ask the young woman's identity when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her and beat her to that.

"Who are you?" he asked the young woman. Obviously, he was as curious as his wife.

Sakura watched as the woman's eyes lit up when she caught Sasuke's figure. Her smile widened as she said, "You're Sasuke I presume. Hi, it's so pleasure to finally meet you in person. You're more handsome than I thought hmm…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a puzzled look.

"Do you mind if you introduce yourself, please…"

The woman smirked, "Of course, not!" she looked at Sasuke with a glint in her eyes, "Well, Sasuke kun… I am your fiancé. And I am going to be the mother of your children. Yoroshiku ne!"

**XoxoxoxoX**

**That's chapter 3. Thank you for reading !**

**Ps: Anyone can guess who this young woman is? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! **

**Here's chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

Both Sasuke and Sakura were a bit taken aback with the confession the woman had just said. For a while they just stood there, doing nothing, glued at their place as their brains tried to register what they just heard.

It's after a while when finally Sakura managed to calm herself and then said to her. "Miss, I think you're mistaken," she said. She paused for a second only to take Sasuke's left arm possessively in hers. "Sasuke kun is married and I am his wife. He can't be your fiancé."

The woman looked at Sakura then laughed. "No, I am not mistaken and I know you are his wife…" she said calmly with a still confident smile on her face, "But, don't you know, Fugaku Oji san said that you two are going to get divorce and that I and Sasuke kun are going to get marry. That makes me his fiancée, right?" she said with a smug smile on her face.

Sakura's eyes bewildered as the mention of Fugaku's name. So, it was Otou sama who sent her here. This woman before her was the woman he chose for Sasuke, the woman he so called as a perfect one, the woman Fugaku chose to replace her. Unconsciously she held Sasuke's hand more tightly as she suddenly felt nervous and didn't know how to response to her words. She looked at her husband, trying to find out what his reaction toward this.

Much to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke looked as calm as usual. He still showed his trade mark cool demeanor of his with unreadable expression on his face. However, what Sakura didn't know was Sasuke actually tried very hard to calm himself and not to lose control despite his inward rage toward his father which started to boil up inside him once again. The clench of his right fist just went unnoticed by the pink haired woman standing next to him.

Sakura who was oblivious of her husband's inner turmoil somewhat felt worried about it. Sasuke seemed so calm and took the matter easily. This woman his father chose for him was so elegant and beautiful and unmistakably she also came from the wealthy family that matched the Uchiha. He didn't change his mind to agree with his parents' offer now after he saw her, did he?

"Sasuke kun…" she called him. Her worried eyes were boring deeply into his onyx ones, searching for the answer of her current quandary.

As he was reading her mind, Sasuke put his right hand on her hand and gently squeezed it in understanding. He shook his head slightly and gave her don't-worry look which returned by Sakura with a nod and a small smile on her face as a sign of relief and thankful. Sasuke then slowly faced the woman who so called as 'his fiancée' before him. He needed to clear the matter to her. "Please come in, I believe we have to talk." He said as he and Sakura led the way into the living room.

"What's your name?" He asked as the three of them were already sitting comfortably on the sofa, Sasuke with Sakura by his side with Ino who was sitting across them.

"Oh," her eyes sparkled excitedly now that Sasuke wanted to know her name. "My name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier." The blonde woman replied quickly and smiled at him sweetly. Her heart was pounding as Sasuke gave her a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement at her.

"Well, Yamanaka san,-"

"Ino!" Ino quickly cut him off, "Please just call me Ino" she smiled again, completely ignoring the glare Sakura sent her.

Sasuke just nodded, "Fine, then Ino…" he paused for a while seeing her nodded satisfied. "May I know what my father said to you about… us?"

"Sure!" Ino quickly replied, "I won't tell you the detail though. But the point is that he came to our mansion about ten days ago, showing me your photo and he said that I am the perfect woman for you and asked me to marry you."

"Did he tell you I am married?"

"Yeah…"

"And you just accepted it?"

Ino shrugged, "Well umm… after seeing your photo… Love at the first sight I guess." She slightly blushed and chuckled, "Besides, like I told you, Fugaku Oji-san told me that you're going to divorce your wife soon since she has failed to give you a child." She smirked as seeing Sakura's face turned embarrassed and hurt. "So, what about it, Sasuke kun? When exactly you're going to divorce her? I hope it will be soon." Ino looked at Sasuke longingly.

Sakura thought she was ready to kill that Ino woman for now. Her confidence and flirtatious manner toward her husband was really sickened her. She really really wanted to yell at her to back off of her husband to let out her fury but instead she just inhaled deeply and told herself to calm down and just let Sasuke to take care of her.

"Ino… I think I should set something straight here…" he began, "I am sorry but I have no intention to divorce my wife. I love her, we love each other. No matter what, I will always be by her side. You have to know that."

Ino's expression changed into frown, "But Oji-san said,-"

"He didn't know anything." Sasuke cut her off, "He didn't agree we get marry in the first place. That's why, he sees this as a chance to separate us, but he's mistaken if he thinks I will back out from her. I won't give up on her. Sorry to disappoint you but you have no chance, Ino…"

Ino's mouth slightly dropped. She didn't expect him to reject her like that. When the first time she saw his photo, she knew that he had captured her heart. He was so handsome, the man in every woman's dreams, just like herself, Yamanaka Ino, a beautiful rich intelligent woman whom every man would kill each other just to be with her. It's out of her prediction that he would have no interest in her at all. She was perfect for him as he was for her.

"I believe our matter is done, Ino." Sasuke's words returned the blonde woman back into reality, "I suggest you leave now."

Ino averted her gaze at Sakura and soon felt irritated at the sight Sasuke entwined his hand with her possessively. What did he see from this woman anyway? She was obviously far more beautiful than the pink haired woman before her. She also far richer and classier and…

"Ino…" Sasuke's words once again returned her from her reverie, forcing her to stop her bashing towards Sakura.

Ino huffed and muttered 'whatever' before she finally rose from her seat and began walked to the front door. She even didn't bother to bid the couple farewell and just exited the house walking toward her fancy car and plopped herself heavily on the comfy back seat.

Ino grunted. Never in her life had she felt so being humiliated like this time. She hated rejection. She hated to not get what she wanted. She hated losing.

'Stupid man!' she cursed and sighed. Sasuke really didn't know what he missed…

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as soon as Ino left their home. She slumped back into her seat which followed by Sasuke at her side.

"I never thought Otou sama will go this far. He really really wants us to be separated." She said softly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed too.

"Say Sasuke kun…"

"Hn?"

"Should we talk to Otou sama and tell him that… you know… we won't get divorce?"

Sasuke shook his head, "That won't be necessary." He answered. "I am sure Ino will do us a favor in telling him. Eventually, he will know that I only want you…"

"I wonder if he and Okaa sama will stop trying to set us apart…" she muttered sadly.

Sasuke shrugged as his response, "They may keep trying, but really I will never leave you."

Sakura sat up only to caress Sasuke's cheek, "Thank you, Sasuke kun." She smiled, "Thanks for always by my side."

He caught her hand and kissed it softly.

'I love you, Sasuke kun…'

**XoxoxoxoX**

The next day, Uchiha Compound…

"So, that's what he said, Fugaku Oji san." Ino finished her story with a frustrated look on her face, "I am so disappointed he rejected me."

Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged a look. It didn't surprise them though. They knew Sasuke would refuse.

"That stupid son!" Fugaku growled, "He didn't know what he is doing! That woman really brings bad influence for him."

"I am sorry, Oji san, I really love Sasuke kun and want to be his wife, but I think I have no chance, he does really really loves that woman." She scowled as the image of Sakura flashed in her mind. "Maybe I should just retreat."

"No, no, Ino chan…" Fugaku quickly replied, "You will be Sasuke's wife, that's final."

"But Darling…" Mikoto looked at her husband, "I don't think it's wise if we force Sasuke more than this. You know his nature, the more we force him, the more he will refuse…"

Fugaku groaned as he inwardly admitted that what his wife said was true. "But still, for the sake of our family, I can't let him just live alone with that damned wife of his, rot and die, bury our Uchiha family name along with him… what is that foolish child thinking?! He willingly sacrifices his own family just for a worthless woman. Unbelievable!"

The three of them then went silent, lost in each other's mind. It was after a moment which was like forever when suddenly Mikoto broke the silence.

"Ino chan, do you really love Sasuke?" she asked to a young woman who slightly puzzled by her question.

"Sure, I love him very much."

"Then I guess you won't mind 'sharing' a little in order to get him and be with him, ne?"

"I-I guess so…" Ino looked at Mikoto more puzzled. Just what she was up to?

Mikoto smiled, "That's good, Sweety…" she then turned to his husband who currently had the same expression as Ino, "Dear, I think I have a plan. I hope it will work so we can get Sasuke to marry Ino chan here willingly…"

Both Fugaku and Ino looked at Mikoto, silently demanding her to spill whatever her plan was which she soon complied.

"So, the plan is…"

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sakura waited nervously for Uchiha Mikoto to come. This morning, she called her and asked her to come to her boutique saying that there's something she wanted to talk about. Sakura sighed, she was 100 percent sure that the talk she meant was about her and Sasuke.

After five minutes, finally Sakura saw her mother in law entered the office where she was waiting at. The pink haired woman quickly stood up and bowed respectfully at the woman which only replied by a quick nod.

Mikoto asked Sakura to sit again as she also sat on the other couch across her.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura heard Mikoto asked.

"He is on his business trip to Suna for two days."

"Ah…" she smiled. "Must be so lonely for you, eh?"

Sakura returned the smile bitterly. She really wanted to get over with it. "Okaa sama, I believe you call me here to talk about other important matter, so please let's just get to the point."

Mikoto still smiling then nodded, "I guess you're right…" she smirked, "let's finish it quickly."

Sakura didn't say anything. She waited for her to continue.

"Sakura, I've heard from Ino chan that Sasuke said he would never divorce you."

"…"

"We realize that it will be useless if we force him to leave you, therefore I want to offer you a term."

"A term?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah, You and Sasuke don't have to get divorce but…" she trailed off, slightly narrowed her eyes at her.

Sakura's heart was beating faster as she waited for her to continue.

"… but still you have to help us to convince him and let him marry Ino chan."

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. They wanted her to share her husband with another woman?

"So, what do you think? It's a good term isn't it? You will still have Sasuke and we also will get what we want…"

Sakura was still silent when Mikoto decided to end their little meeting there, "You don't have to answer now, just think about it. I am looking forward to hearing the good news from you."

"W-what if I don't agree?"

Mikoto took a deep breath, "Sakura… Dear… We have been kind enough for letting you stay in our family; I hope you won't be so selfish to keep Sasuke for yourself. The Uchiha really needs its heir, hope you consider that too… It's difficult for you I know, but this is the best way."

Sakura once again fell silent.

"You may leave now." Mikoto said, "and please… think about it."

**XoxoxoxoX**

**That's chapter 4.**

**Well, the reason why I choose Ino than Karin is because I need a character who is beautiful, pretty smart and classy and I don't think Karin is matched with the criteria… (Look at her yourself! xD) tee hee Ino is more suitable rival for Sakura in this story I think.**

**Oh and I am sorry but I won't be able to update this story until next month. School really really can't be interrupted this time –sigh- (A lot of projects, assignments, and the upcoming tests, etc xD)**

**Please bear with me…**

**So, thank you for reading and see you next month then!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorrrry for the late update –bow down to you repeatedly- But here's chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

"What?!"

Sasuke really really didn't understand what's on Sakura's mind. Did she just ask him to marry that Yamanaka Ino? Was she meant it?

"Sakura please, this is not funny at all…"

The said pink haired woman sighed, "I am serious, Sasuke kun."

Sasuke looked at her, confused. She really was serious and he could see that in her eyes. "But… why?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I come to realize that Otou sama and Okaa sama are right. You can't just ignore your family existence… you need a child, Sasuke kun and for that I don't mind you marrying Ino san…."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, Sakura. I know you're lying. Now tell me, is it my father or my mother who force you to ask me marry her?"

For a second Sakura was taken aback by the question but then she quickly shook her head, "N-no, no one force me!" Sakura denied, "It's my own decision. Please, Sasuke kun, just do it for me…"

Sasuke looked at his wife incredulously. He looked at Sakura's eyes, trying to find out a hint of truth she hid in there, but he found none. Instead, surprisingly, he found Sakura's determined gaze which looking at him pleadingly as if her life depended on this silly request of her. She really really meant it.

"Sasuke kun… please…"

He turned his head away from her, "It's ridiculous…"

"Sasuke kun," she cupped his cheeks with her both hands and returned his gaze to be locked with hers, "I know it's hard for you but please just do it or else-" She abruptly stopped her sentence as she realized what she nearly spilled. Sasuke couldn't know that it was Mikoto who made her asked him this thing.

"Or else what?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"…O-or else… " She trailed off as her brain rushed to find the most acceptable words to say. Her eyes widened slightly under the scrutinizing eyes of her husband. "O-or else… we divorce…" She looked down. Her voice was barely audible.

Sasuke stood stiffly, bewildered. His mouth opened, wanted to say something but no words came out. It seemed that he had lost all of his vocabularies.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke still couldn't answer to her plea. He was so confused with her sudden change of attitude. Four days ago, before he left to Suna, she seemed 'fine'. Never once she told him to consider him marrying another woman, so why now?

He stole a glance at her. Somehow he knew that this was not what she truly wanted. He was sure that it was his parents who were behind all this. Sasuke sighed. His parents sure were so persistent.

Sasuke shook his head no, "Sakura, I won't comply with my parents' request."

"I told you Otou sama and Okaa sama are not involved!"

"For God's sake, Sakura, stop lying! I know that my parents are behind this." Sasuke said. "Sakura, please… whatever they told you, just don't listen to them."

"Sasuke kun, you don't understand!" Sakura cried, "Please… please… just accept Yamanaka san unless… unless you don't want to be with me anymore, Sasuke kun…"

"What are you saying?! Of course I want to be with you! That's why I don't want to accept her in the first place!"

"I need you to accept her, Sasuke kun…!" she cried out desperately, " Just please… try to accept Yamanaka san…" Sakura's eyes began watery. "I will still be by your side, but please… do it for me…"

Sasuke saw as Sakura began sobbing. Honesty, he still wanted to say his objection. However, eventually, he sighed. He knew he was defeated. If there was one thing he hated the most was Sakura's crying.

Slowly, a masculine hand reached up for her and pulled her into his warm embrace. "Ssh… don't cry…" he said lovingly as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll do it… I'll do what you want, so please don't cry…"

Sakura cried harder in her husband's arm. She felt so relief but at the same time she felt her heart screamed out in pain. She 'lost' her husband at the same time 'got' him.

"Gomen… Sasuke kun…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Fugaku looked up from his desk as he heard the door of his office opened. His eyes softened a bit as his wife entered with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Dear, it's late, don't you want to go to bed?" she asked, standing next to his seat.

"I still have some reports to read, you go ahead."

Mikoto smiled again, "Fine then, but before that I have something to tell you."

Fugaku looked at his wife, "By the look on your face, it's a good news, I presume."

She nodded, "Indeed."

"What's all about?"

"It's about our Sasuke." Mikoto explained, "Two minutes ago Ino chan called and she told me that Sasuke asked her to go on a date this weekend. From her voice I can tell that she is so happy. It's good isn't it?"

Fugaku's face remained stoic as he nodded, "So, that woman finally accept our term, eh?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Of course! From the beginning, Sakura doesn't have any choice but to comply."

Fugaku smirked, "Now I see why you seemed so confident when you set up this plan."

Mikoto laughed softly.

"Now, we'll just have to make sure that the rest of our plan will work. " Fugaku said again which was replied by a nod from his wife.

Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Dear… it will…"

"Hn, that stupid son, I am sure someday he will thank us for this."

Mikoto nodded again.

'It's all for your sake, My son…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Ino turned around for the third times. She smiled at her reflection on the mirror. The pink dress she bought this morning looked so good on her body. This dress was perfect. It really made her self glow in perfection. She was 100 percent, no men would be able to resist her charm on this dress, Sasuke was no exception. That pink haired was nothing compared to her. Once he saw her, he would forget his stupid wife.

She smiled again, feeling fully satisfied and confident. She felt so excited!

"Oh God, I can't wait for Saturday to come!"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura watched as Sasuke came out of the bathroom and walked toward her on the bed. Her eyes never left his figure as he climbed into the bed and lied down next to her.

"S-Sasuke kun, do you want me to rub your back? You seem so tired."

"No, Sakura. I'm fine…" he gave her a small smile.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"About me and Yamanaka… are you serious about this? I mean, if you want to change your mind, it's not too late. I won't do this if you're not happy."

"Sasuke kun, you've promised me you'll do it. About me… I am fine, really!"

"But Sakura, I don't think it's the right thing. Besides,-"

"Stop it, Sasuke kun," she cut him off, "please… I don't want to argue about this again…"

Sasuke finally sighed as he noticed Sakura's mood began to darkened, "Alright," he said, "If this is what you want… I'll do anything for you."

Sakura smiled, somehow sadly, and kissed him softly, "I know…" she whispered, "Thank you so much…"

**XoxoxoxoX**

A young man with a long black hair waited patiently in his car for the traffic lights turned to the green color. He was in no hurry anyway. He had just arrived from London, finally returned to Konoha after five years.

He smiled as his eyes wandered to the busy street outside. Thousands of memories began replying in his mind. This city still looked the same…

He shook his head, snapped himself out of his own reverie. He was about to returned to his newspaper when suddenly he saw a young woman across the street in front of his car. He followed her figure until she disappeared around the corner across the street.

In a second, he felt his heart beat faster.

Definitely, it's her!

'Sakura…'

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Ahh… another man in Sakura's life… and Sasuke is going to go to his first date with Ino too xD**

**Suggestions are accepted xD**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everybody, here's chapter six for you… xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6**

Hyuuga Neji sighed and leaned against his comfy black leather seat. He stared dully at the paper works which piled up on his desk. 'Damn it!' he cursed inwardly. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate in doing all his works but he somehow couldn't focus!

Neji frowned. Once again, it was her who was in his mind. Ever since he saw her on the street few days ago, she now officially occupied his mind for 24 hours a day!

"Sakura…" he murmured nostalgically. 'She hasn't changed…' Neji smirked, "at least physically…" he muttered.

He could still remember, six years ago, when he met her for the first time. She was his cousin's friend in high school. Back then, she had captured his sight with her beauty and cheerfulness. As he knew her more, he realized that he had fallen for her yet he never had any courage to tell her. Even when he had to move to London to continue his study, he chose to keep silent; a decision which later he regretted because he couldn't deny that he couldn't be able to forget her. For six years, his nights full of questions and wanderings of where she was, what was she doing, was she okay, was she still cheerful, was she still beautiful…

Neji smiled. Now that he finally cameback, it seemed that he would be able to answer those questions. Maybe the reason why he saw her right after he arrived in the town was a God's way in telling him that she was definitely still here and that he still had a chance!

Neji nodded to himself. Perhaps it was the best time to finally make a move.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"There, now you look great, Sasuke kun!" Sakura said as she finished tying Sasuke's necktie neatly.

Sasuke stared at her and sulked. Honestly, he didn't want to go on a date with Ino. Besides, why should she dress him up like this? Wasn't it better if he looked bad? What was Sakura thinking?

"Aww… come on, Sasuke kun, cheer up!" he heard her cheery voice again. "Show her your smile…"

Sasuke sighed, "I know… I know… Geez, I just don't understand how could you be so happy seeing your husband going on a date with another woman?"

For a second, Sasuke thought that the smile on Sakura's face faded right after she heard his words, but it's hard to tell since in a flash her expression looked as normal as before. He saw her smiled again.

"What are you saying?" she chuckled. "That's ridiculous, I am fine with this."

"You're not jealous at all?"

"N-No of course not!" she looked at him, "Please, Sasuke kun, you're going to be late if you don't go now…"

Sasuke sighed again, "Fine then, I'm going now..." He took Sakura by arms to walk him to his car outside their house. Sasuke kissed her before he entered the car, "Just call me when you want me to go home early, okay?"

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke kun, really, I am FINE… Just… Just have fun… "

Sasuke nodded, slightly disappointed with his wife stubbornness. He turned the key and then left.

'I am fine, Sasuke kun… I am fine…

…right?'

**XoxoxoxoX**

"… So yeah, then I told my Daddy that… bla..bla…bla…"

Sasuke eyed the blonde hair woman before him in a bored, annoyed look on his face as she kept on ranting about this and that, while she was eating, which Sasuke obviously wasn't interested at. He really didn't understand how come the woman is able to talk continuously like that. He exhaled slightly as he remembered his wife at home.

Suddenly he felt that he missed her so badly.

"…Don't you think so, Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke looked up, suddenly be pulled out of his on reverie, "Hn…" he nodded slowly though actually he wasn't sure whether his response was right or not.

"I knew it!" Ino smiled brightly, "I knew that you will agree with me, Sasuke kun…!" There's admiration on her voice.

'Damn it! I should have said 'no'!' He inwardly scolded himself though to her his response was just another nod.

"Anyway, it looks like that I am the one who talk here. Come on, now it's your turn. Ask me anything!" Ino looked at Sasuke. "Come on! Come on!"

Sasuke inhaled deeply. Why couldn't this woman let him alone?!

"Oh come on, Sasuke kun! Let us get to know each other better…" Ino pouted playfully. Her pout soon turn to a smile as he saw the man before him began to talk.

"Well… err… what sport do you like?"

"Hmm, sport eh?" Ino tilted her head, "I like wall climbing, bungee jumping and swimming."

Sasuke stared at her surprised. "Do you like bungee jumping and wall climbing?"

"I love it!" she grinned, "Why Sasuke kun, do you like those too?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"Woohoo, that's awesome!" she exclaimed happily, "We have something in common, I am sooo happy!!!" she looked at him dreamily. "Say again, where do you usually wall climb and bungee jump, Sasuke kun? As for me, I always wall climb with my friends. One of them has a very nice place to do it. It is bla…bla…bla…"

Sasuke sighed again as Ino began to rant about his favorite sport. Yet, this time, he didn't see her in a bored look but rather in an amusement. He never thought that a 'princess type' girl like Ino had an interest in such an adventurous activities as wall climbing and bungee jumping. Even Sakura often warned him when he told her that he would go bungee jumping since she thought that it was dangerous.

Sasuke always had a strange attraction to a person who had same interests as him and now he knew that Ino had a same favorite sport he began to think about her differently.

'Well, she might not be so bad after all probably…'

**XoxoxoxoX**

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her own reflection on the bathroom mirror. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress her tears from falling.

Today, again, his husband went with Ino. Since their first date a week ago, Sasuke and Ino had spent their time together more often. Her husband now was rarely at home.

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt so pathetic.

She knew that it was supposed to be this way. It was according to the plan made by her mother in law which she agreed with in the first place. She shouldn't feel like this!

However, still, she couldn't deny that she was hurt. Everytime she watched him left to see Ino, her heart felt as if it was crushed into thousand pieces. She was jealous, yes she was. Though Sasuke still treat her as he used to she was still lonely…

Sakura shook her head. No, she couldn't be like this! She had to keep calm and collected. She knew that her parent in law would take Sasuke away from her if she didn't do what they wanted. That's why, she had to do something! She had to find a way to keep her mind distracted from this.

'Maybe I need to look for a job…'

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura was planning to ask for Sasuke's permission to work but then canceled it as she watched him had already fallen asleep on the bed with a book on his lap.

'He must be really tired…' She thought. 'I'll just talk to him tomorrow then…'

Slowly she walked toward the bed. She bent down and kissed him softly when suddenly Sasuke opened his eyes and gripped her hand tightly.

Sakura gasped in surprised. "S-Sasuke kun!" she glared at him, "I thought you're already asleep."

He smirked. "A kiss from a princess wakes up a prince."

She simply chuckled and then joined her husband on the bed. They cuddled.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Sakura smiled, "You always read my mind, Sasuke kun…"

"It's because you're so easy to read, Sakura…"

She pouted slightly, "I am not that transparent."

Sasuke smiled and pulled her closer, "Fine… fine… I was just kidding…" he said, "Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Well…" she began, hesitant at first, but then decided just straightly asked him, "I am thinking to look for a job, is that okay?"

Sasuke frowned, "Why suddenly do you want to work?""

"No particular reason actually…" she answered, "I… err… I just don't feel very comfortable staying at home all day and doing nothing. I need to work my body you know…"

Sasuke was paused. It's clear that he was thinking whether to approve her request or not.

"I won't abandon my housework or my role as a wife for you, Sasuke kun… I just need another activity to keep my self from-"

"…being bored." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura nodded though actually what she's thinking was '…from thinking of you and Ino…'

Sasuke then smiled, "Fine then…" he said, "just… you have to be here when I get home from my work."

"Of course…" Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke nodded and then kissed her softly.

'Anything for you…'

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"N-Neji kun?!" Sakura looked at the man stood before her in surprise.

"Yes, Sakura, it's me…" Neji smirked as he watched her expression. Inwardly, he never stopped thanking the God for making him met her today.

"So, how about we go for lunch? It's been a long time we didn't talk…" Neji asked. His smirk grew even wider as she saw her slowly nodded.

"Let's go then!"

**XoxoxoxoX**

Neji couldn't help but smile as she saw her talking. His heart was pounding. It was really a great gift for being able to see her again and it made him wanted her even more. Hm… of course… after this, he won't let her go again!

"Neji kun?"

Neji gasped as her voice broke his train of thoughts, "Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're spacing out…"

"Ah… err it's not like that… Sakura…" he answered, "I am just wondering… err… where are you going actually?"

Sakura smiled and chuckled to see his nervousness, "Oh, I am looking for a job actually…"

"Looking for a job?"

Sakura nodded.

Neji paused for a moment as his brain thinking of a plan. If she was looking for a job then maybe he could give her one. Perhaps it's a good chance to keep her closer to him. It was his chance to see her everyday!

Neji smirked.

"Anoo Sakura…" Neji trailed off, "How if you work in my office?"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**That's it chapter 6. Thanks sooooooooooo mucccchhh for reading this. Reviews and suggestion are welcome. Thanks again everybody!!!! Love you all!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied (I don't own Naruto and all the characters in it ^^)**

**Hey Everybody!!!!! It's been a very long time! It's late, I know, and I am soooo sorrryyyyy… My excuse is still the same: I am so busy with school. Hope you understand, please… now let's get on to the story… xD Hope you enjoy it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

"Anoo Sakura…" Neji trailed off, "How if you work in my office?"

Sakura looked at Neji in surprised, "Work in your office?"

Neji nodded enthusiastically.

"You mean there's a vacant position there?"

Neji was about to nod again but then stopped as he remembered that his office didn't need another employee. All the positions were occupied and it would be so unreasonable if he had to fire one of them since they had been working very well. Hmmm… maybe Sakura could work as a cleaning service, but that's not good. He couldn't let her work like that.

'Ah shit!' Neji cursed himself.

"Neji kun, what's wrong?"

"Ah… nothing, it's just that…"

"There's no vacant position in your office, is it?"

"Yes, I am sorry Sakura… I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Sakura smiled in understanding, "Neji kun, that's okay… "

Neji just nodded still slightly disappointed.

They then continued their conversation for more minutes before Sakura looked at her watch and said, "Neji kun, I think I have to go now."

"Oh," Neji looked at his watch too, "You're right. It passed my lunch break already."

Sakura nodded, "I'm so happy to see you again, Neji kun. Thanks for the lunch too…"

"No problem. So, you're going to continue your job hunt?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I think I will call it a day, I'll just continue it tomorrow. So I am going home now."

"I see, then how if I take you home?"

"That's very nice of you, Neji kun…"

Neji smiled. After paid the bills he then led Sakura to his car when suddenly his cell phone rang. Neji frowned as he read his secretary's name on its LCD.

"Wait a second please, Sakura…" he said to her before then picked up his phone. "Hello?"

Sakura watched as Neji walked a few feet away from her while talking to his phone. It was such a miracle really to be able to meet Neji again and she was so glad for it. Back then when they were still in high school, Neji had always been so kind to her (even until now, she noticed). Neji always watched over her. For her, he had been always her best friend or even more than that, Neji was like her brother that she never had. When he went to London, she had no chance to thank him for everything. Now that he's back. She felt so thankful to God. It's as if she was given the second chance to repay his merit. 'I will introduce him to Sasuke kun. It will be so great if they two could get along…' Sakura smiled to herself imagining the possibility. She glanced back at Neji who seemed to end his phone conversation and now was walking back toward her. She arched her brows slightly as she saw Neji's expression changed as if he was annoyed.

"Ano, Sakura, I think I have to apologize to you once again…" he said with regretful look in his eyes. "My secretary has just phoned me and said that my clients are already waiting now so I can't take you home…"

Sakura smiled again, now understood why he looked so upset. "It's alright. Maybe next time…"

Neji's face lit up, "Next time? Does that mean that I may see you again?"

Sakura chuckled as hearing his question, why may not him? "Sure, Neji kun… I already gave you my phone number, you can call me anytime…"

Neji smiled widened, "Sure then…"

'Oh yes, I'll definitely call you…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"I am home!"

Sasuke frowned as he found no one answered. 'Where's Sakura?' he wondered. 'Has she come home yet?'

Sasuke walked elegantly toward his room but then stopped as he heard a faint humming coming from the direction of the kitchen. It looked like his beloved wife was already home.

He changed his direction toward the kitchen now. Sakura's humming now getting clearer as he walked nearer. He stopped for a while to see Sakura, with her back toward him, was busy preparing which looked like their dinner. Her mouth never stopped humming a melody as her hands kept stirring whatever inside the pot.

Sasuke's lips curved upward forming a soft smile. She was really so adorable.

Slowly and silently, he approached his wife and gently circled his arms around her slimy waist pulling her closer toward him.

Sakura was stiffened a bit but then smiled too as she recognized whose arms were that, she turned around and kissed her husband tenderly, "Welcome home, Sasuke kun…"

"Hn…" Sasuke answered and let go of his embrace.

"The dinner will be ready in ten minutes…" She said before she returned to her previous job.

Sasuke mumbled a 'yeah' as he kept watching his wife, "So, how's today? Did you get the job?"

He saw her shaking her head, "I can't find the job which is really suitable, Sasuke kun. All they need is a full time worker while, you know, I only be able to work from 9 to 12 since I still have to do the house chores and prepare the dinner."

"Well, if only Otou san gave you permission to work with me in our office you can be my personal assistant…"

Sasuke actually was ready to see her become sad and disappointed to hear that but he was surprised as Sakura just took it lightly and even laughed, "But I think Otou sama is right, Sasuke kun…" she said, "You won't work well with me around since you'll be busy looking at me all the time…" she laughed again.

Sasuke watched in amusement as she returned to her task and began humming again and even then shaking her body lightly following the melody her mouth produced. Hmm… he wondered…

"You look so happy, Sakura…" he said.

Sakura once again turned around to look at her husband who now was leaning against the counter. She smiled brightly and answered, "You can say I am…"

"Hn, care to share?"

"Why sure…" she smiled, slightly amused to see Sasuke's serious but curious face. "I met an old friend today."

"Old friend?" His face became serious.

"Yes!" Sakura chirped cheerily, "He was my senpai when I was in high school, Sasuke kun! I met him when I was about to have lunch."

Sasuke lifted on eye brow, "Oh?" 'Him? So this old friend is a man, eh?' he thought.

"He's so nice as always. He even treated me to lunch and offered me a job."

"A job? I think you said that you didn't get a job today."

Sakura shook her head, "That's true. Apparently there's no vacant job in his office…" she giggled, "He said he forgot that fact when he offered me a job…"

"…" Sasuke didn't know why but suddenly there's a discomfort feeling crept in him. He didn't like the way her eyes sparkling as she told him about this old senpai of hers. He was just an OLD friend so he couldn't see the reason why she must look so happy in meeting him again.

"He's my best friend, Sasuke kun. You have no idea how happy I am right now to be able to see him again. It's been a long time…" Her eyes softened as she said this.

"Aa…"

"I'll introduce him to you someday, ne… He's a great guy, you'll like him…"

Sasuke tried to show her a small smile, though it's an uneasy one, and nodded. He felt so tired suddenly. "Alright then, I think I'm just gonna take a shower first..."

"Hai… I'll call you when the dinner's ready, okay?"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The next day, Sakura was again looking for a job. She nearly gave up because like before they only needed the full time workers or if there's a part time job, still she couldn't adjust its time with hers.

'Perhaps, looking for a job is not a good idea after all.' She thought, 'I think I just find another activity to spend the time then…'

Sakura looked around. She noticed that she was now in a shopping district. 'Hmm, let's see if there's anything I can buy here…'

Sakura then entered a clothing store and began browsing for the clothes. It was then when she saw Ino and Mikoto. They were in the same store. She immediately closed her mouth with her hand and moved to a spot where they wouldn't be able to see her but she could see them.

Sakura could see Mikoto and Ino as they conversed while browsing for clothes. They sometimes laughed and giggled. They sure had a good time together.

Sakura took a very deep breath and bit her bottom lip trying her best to keep composed and calm. She clutched her chest as if it could chase away the pang in her heart she felt right now. Ino sure was so lucky… to be a woman her parents in law ever wanted… to be a woman whom they would give their blessing to…

Unconsciously, she rubbed her stomach lightly… 'If she didn't lose her baby… maybe things would be different right now…'

'Bzzzz…Bzzzz…' Sakura was snapped out of her own reverie when her cell phones suddenly vibrated. She immediately wiped a single tear rolled down her cheek as she reached to her cell phone inside her purse. She smiled a bit as she read the name. Quickly she picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Neji kun…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Neji was smiling happily. Yesterday, he had called Sakura and asked her to go to lunch together and she said yes. Lucky for him…

'This is the beginning…' he thought. Take her to lunch first, take her to dinner, take her on a date and then confess to her were what he had planned all along. Neji smirked, feeling so excited. But now, it's time to buy Sakura a present…

"Masuda san, please stop by the flower shop over there…" Neji said to his driver, pointing out a flower shop. 'Great, a bouquet of flower… that will do…'

Masuda nodded and then stopped right at what his boss told him.

Neji walked out of his car and entered the shop. Looking around the shop, the flowers were all pretty and fresh.

'Hmm, what flower should I give her then?'

"Neji!!!"

Neji turned around as he heard a feminine voice called out his name. He saw now before him stood a woman with long blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Oh she sure was so familiar.

"Ino!" He greeted the woman who happened to be Yamanaka Ino, his friend when he studied in London.

"What a nice surprise, Neji!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know that you return to Konoha too!"

"Well, yeah, I returned a few weeks ago. I was asked by my uncle to help him in the company. How are you then?"

"I'm great! I like it here in Konoha! Anyway, it's been more than a year we didn't have a chat, how if we go lunch now then?"

"I'm sorry, Ino but I'm afraid I can't. I'm going for lunch with a friend right now...."

"Oh, so you're going on a date?" Ino asked and smiled as she saw Neji blushed a bit, "I see that's why you're coming here, to buy her flowers, right?"

"Hn…"

"Whoaa… finally, you find yourself a woman! That's great, Neji!" she said excitedly.

Neji smiled and then asked her, "What about you? Are you seeing someone now?"

Now it's Ino who blushed, "Yes. I have someone in my heart right now. He's so smart, so handsome, so… adorable!"

"Wow, it seems that he is so godly perfect."

"Indeed, he is! He's really the man of my dream, Neji! I'm so lucky to have him! One day, I'll introduce you to him. But promise me you have to introduce your girlfriend too. She must be very wonderful I suppose, since she can melt your icy heart…" she giggled.

Neji rolled his eyes at the comment but then smiled as well, "Whatever, Ino…"

"You know what, Neji. I have a great idea! It will be fun if one day we do a double date, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good…" he answered as he looked at his watch, "Ino, I'm sorry but I have to buy the flowers now. I don't want to be late…"

Ino looked at Neji, "Oh right, have you decided what flowers you'll give her?"

"Ah right, I haven't decided. Do you have any idea?"

"Of course, if it's all about flowers and beauty just leave it to me… the pretty Yamanaka Ino… come on, follow me, we'll see the flowers over there…"

Neji sighed and shook his head slightly, "I see you haven't changed, Ino…" he said as she followed her.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**There chapter 7 for you. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I will be very happy to hear from you all guys… And to all of you who have reviewed and put this story into your favorite or/and alert... Thanks so much… I love you all and Jya ne (",)v **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied: I don't own Naruto and all the characters in it.**

**Well hello everybody. Here's chapter 8 for you……**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8**

Sakura walked hurriedly entering a café. She saw that Neji was already sitting in one of the tables near the windows. She was late!

"Ara, sorry Neji kun, I am late. There are some things I've to take care of first…" she said as she sat on a chair across Neji.

Neji smiled and shook his head, "That's okay, Sakura… I've also only been here for five minutes actually…"

"Ah, alright then…" she smiled too. "So, shall we order now?"

"Please wait a minute, Sakura. Before that, there's something I'd like to give you…" Neji then took the flowers which he put on the empty chair beside him and handed it to her, "Here, I hope you like it…"

Inside, Sakura was a bit taken aback. She didn't expect Neji to give her a bouquet of flowers like what Sasuke did on their first date. But Neji was a kind man; perhaps giving her flowers was one of his ways to show it. So, she then accepted it. "It's beautiful, Neji kun, thank you…"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it…" Inwardly he thanked Ino for choosing gardenia for Sakura. Its beauty really suited Sakura and in the same time, indirectly the flowers delivered his feelings towards her.

"Alright, let's order now, Neji kun, I'm hungry…"

"Aa sure…"

They called the waitress and ordered the food. Just that Sakura noticed that the waitress kept stealing a glance at Neji and even gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I see you're as popular as ever, Neji kun…" Sakura said once the waitress left their table, "That waitress kept smiling at you and looking at you longingly…"

"Hn…"

"That makes me wonder if you're seeing someone currently. Tell me, Neji kun, do you have a girlfriend, fiancée or even a wife?"

Neji chuckled, "Well, if that's your question, I'm afraid I have to say no, I don't. But…" he trailed off, "there's someone I think of a lot lately…"

"Really? You mean you're in love now? Neji kun, that's great! I believe this someone must be very beautiful."

"Yes, very…"

"I see, she must be so lucky then…"

Neji smiled, "Yeah…" there's a moment of silence between them for a second before Neji asked Sakura, "What about you, Sakura? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Really, Neji was not serious when he asked the question. He was so sure that Sakura was single since there's no sign she's bound to someone. But what Sakura said next was really out of his expectation.

"I have no boyfriend now because he has become my husband. I am married, Neji kun…"

"M-maried?"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh…" Neji didn't know what to say. Though he tried his best to keep smiling and keep his calm composure but he couldn't hide the fact that he was indeed shocked (and maybe hurt) by the fact Sakura told him.

"Neji kun, you're pale. Are you sick? "

"N-no! I am fine, really… I'm just… err… a bit surprised to know that you're married. You have to tell me earlier, you know…" he said as he faked a playful pout on his lips.

Sakura chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I thought you already saw my wedding ring here…" she said as she lifted her ring finger.

"Ah right…" Neji inwardly slapped himself. How could he be so stupid to not notice there's already a wedding ring on her hand. Love did make him blind.

"Here, our picture together if you want to see…" Sakura gave him her cell phone which he hesitantly took. "His name is Sasuke and he is a very good man. I think I'm so lucky to have him."

On the picture, there were Sakura smiling brightly beside a very good looking raven haired man who also smiling. Though his smile looked a bit awkward but Neji could see that it was genuine. It broke his heart but he had to admit that the man (seemed) really love Sakura.

Slowly, Neji returned the cell phone to Sakura. He smiled a bit and took a deep breath. Should his love withered even before it blooms?

"Next time, I'll introduce him to you, ne…"

"Aa …"

Neji looked at the bouquet of gardenia he gave her and smiled bitterly. That Sasuke man… what a lucky bastard…

Neji sighed. The delicious food in front of him suddenly was not appealing anymore.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke was ready to go home when suddenly the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke bocchama," It was Fukuyama, his father's assistant. "The President wants to see you right now."

"Fine, I'll go there now."

Sasuke sighed. Actually, since Fugaku asked him to leave his wife and marry Ino, Sasuke and his father rarely talked anymore unless it was about work. 'Now what does he want?'

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"What's the matter, Otou san? I hope it's about work you want to talk about."

"Of course, it's about work."

"What is it then?"

"The Major are holding the party tomorrow. He invites us, the Uchihas, to be there, since I have to attend the meeting with our client from USA so I want you to come to the party taking the place of me."

Sasuke nodded, "Fine, I'll go." He said, "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going home…"

"There's one more thing!"

"What else?"

"I want you to take Ino with you."

"Excuse me?"

"The message is clear, take Ino with you and introduce her as your soon-to-be wife. Let others know that Yamanaka and Uchiha are soon to be joined as family. That's not a difficult thing to do, I suppose."

"Otou san, please, don't start again. I'm tired and I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to object. I won't take Ino to the party. If I have to take somebody with me, then it would be Sakura, my WIFE."

"Don't you dare embarrass our family by taking her to the party with you!" Fugaku eyed Sasuke icily. "I've contacted Ino before and she has agreed. You're going with her and that's final."

"But-"

"I said that's final!" Fugaku cut his son off harshly, "Now go!" Fugaku then focused to his laptop again.

Sasuke clenched his fist. His father was really unbelievable. "I won't take Ino to the party, Otou san. I'd rather go alone if Sakura is not allowed too…" With that he left, leaving Fugaku who obviously ignored what he said.

Fugaku heaved a deep sigh and leaned back on his chair. His eyes landed on the picture of his family. The picture taken few years ago, when Sasuke was still 7 years old and Itachi was still with them.

His onyx eyes softened for a moment as he remembered those days.

'If only Itachi was still alive…'

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Welcome home, Sasuke kun…" Sakura greeted her husband and then kissed him softly. She frowned slightly when she realized that he didn't respond as usual himself.

Sakura caressed her husband's cheek softly, "Sasuke kun, is there something bothering you? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Realizing that he had worried her, Sasuke held her hand and quickly shook his head. "I'm okay, it's just a little problem with… work. Don't worry…" he gave her a smile. There's no way he would tell her about what his father asked him.

"Well, it's alright then if you don't want to tell me. But you have to know that I will always be here for you."

"I know…" Sasuke kissed her again.

"Well then, I'll make you a cup of tea, okay?"

"Aa…"

Sasuke then sat on their couch. Just then he noticed the new flower in the vase.

"So you bought those gardenias today…" he said after Sakura returned with his tea.

"No Sasuke kun, I didn't buy it. The flowers were a gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes. Actually today Neji kun asked me to have lunch together with him and that's when he gave me those gardenias." She smiled, glanced at the flowers, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Neji, who is he?"

"He is my old friend I told you before, Sasuke kun…"

"Oh…" Sasuke put down his glass on the table. That discomfort feeling when he saw her talking about Neji returned again. Now that he even gave his wife gardenia making him dislike this guy more. It's obvious that Neji had a feeling toward Sakura.

"I think you shouldn't see him again, Sakura…"

Sakura tilted her head, "Eh? He's my best friend, Sasuke kun. Why shouldn't I see him anymore?"

"Listen, Sakura…" Sasuke looked at her sternly,"just don't see him again, I don't like him. I think he's not a good guy."

"Sasuke kun, you even never meet him. How can you judge him like that? He's a good man, I know. He won't try anything that harmful to me."

"No good guy will flirt with someone's wife, Sakura. He even gave you gardenia, tch, what was he thinking?!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't understand, Sasuke kun. What's wrong with gardenia? He just wanted to appreciate me as his friend I assume!"

"Yeah right!" he rolled his eyes, "Do you know what gardenia means? The flowers deliver a message of 'secret love'. That means that he actually in love with you. And since you're a married woman you better keep away from him!" His tone was rising. Maybe it was his mood which was already bad, thanks to his father, so that Sasuke felt his anger rose up quickly. "Don't be so dense, Sakura! I don't want you see him again. I'm your husband at least respect my wish." He said almost harshly.

Sakura froze in her place, quite didn't believe what she heard. She didn't understand what's wrong with Sasuke. He never talked to her harshly like this before. He also wasn't kind of man who will judge someone without trying to get to know him/her better first. So how come he said that Neji wasn't a good man?

"But Sasuke kun, I don't think Neji kun has that kind of intention toward me. He even isn't kind of man who will know the language of flowers you told me. I believe he gave me gardenia just because he thought it's pretty and nice to be a present for someone. I don't think it's nice of you forbidding me to see him anymore. I have my rights to see my friends too…"

"Oh now you're being stubborn…"

"And now you're being selfish…" Sakura now was getting upset too.

Sasuke sighed again before he finally spoke. "Fine, do whatever you want…" He clearly disappointed by Sakura's action of defending Neji.

"Sasuke kun, I-"

"I'm tired… I'll take a shower now…" he then walked toward their room but after a few steps he stopped, "Oh, and one more thing…" he paused for a second, "Tomorrow I'm going to replace my father to come to the party at the Major's resident. And I think… I'm… going with Ino…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Masuda glanced at his master in the back seat who was now looking outside the windows uninterestedly. To be honest, he felt a bit worried about Neji. Since yesterday he returned from work, he noticed that Neji became quiet, quieter than usual. "I wonder what have happened to him." Masuda asked himself.

"Don't bother busying yourself wondering what have happened to me while you're driving, Masuda san. Please, watch the street…"

"Eh?" Masuda grinned sheepishly as he realized that he had voice his thought out loud. "Forgive me, Neji sama… It's just the first time I saw you look so depressed. I couldn't help but wondering why hehe…"

Neji smiled at his driver. Though sometimes Masuda was a bit clumsy but he was a good employee. "Say, Masuda san…" Neji began, "What would you do if the woman you love loves another man?"

"Eeh? That's so cruel…" Masuda muttered, "But, in my opinion, as long as she's happy I think I could just let her go…"

"You let her go that easily? Don't you think of your own feeling? The feeling to have her, to be with her…" Neji argued.

"But Neji sama, you said that the woman doesn't love me, does she?"

Neji nodded.

"If that's the case, I prefer her to be with the man she loves then." Masuda paused for a second, "Well, true it breaks my heart to see the woman I love is happy with someone else, but… it will be more painful for me to know that she is unhappy with me."

It was silent as Neji deeply contemplating what his driver had said. It was surely painful but all what Masuda said was true. No matter how deep he loved Sakura but if she didn't have the same feelings toward him… he couldn't be so inconsiderate…

Masuda glanced back at his young master. He felt so uneasy to see Neji's mood was getting darker. 'Oh great, Masuda… you and your big mouth…'

After a while in an awkward silence, Masuda decided to break the ice, "A-ano… Neji sama, please forgive me, I didn't know what I say before… I-"

"No, Masuda san…" Neji interrupted him, "You don't have to apologize, I asked you and you answered it, that's not a wrong thing…"

Masuda nodded in relief.

"By the way, how long again until we get to the Major's house?"

"In twenty minutes we will be there, Neji sama…"

"Alright…" Neji returned his gaze back to outside of the window again.

'Yeah, as long as she's happy with him… I'll step back…'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Ino, I'm going to make a call for a minute, okay?"

Ino nodded, "Sure, I'll wait here…" she let out a smile which soon turned into a scowl after Sasuke left her to phone whoever it is. She watched him now stood near the corner dialing his cell phone.

Ino snorted. Tonight was not like what she had imagined. It's not the great time she had with Sasuke in this party; instead it's a very upsetting time and very boring. She didn't know what's wrong with Sasuke, but his mood tonight was so horrible… the darkest mood she ever seen he had.

Ino crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. A pout was still clearly visible on her pretty face.

"Ino?"

Ino looked to her right and saw Neji was there, holding a glass of wine in his hand, looking at her.

"Neji!" Ino's face brightened a bit. Finally, there's someone she knew there. "Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you here. I am soooo bored. Are you invited too?"

"Yeah." He answered, "By the way, you look so upset. Is it because you don't have anyone accompanying you?"

"That's not it, Neji. For your information I am not alone. I come here with my fiancée."

"Your fiancée? Where is he?"

"That's the problem. He kept leaving me alone since we arrived here, you know. Now he's calling someone over there…"

Ino pointed her index finger to where Sasuke was which was followed by Neji.

In a second, Neji's eyes widened as he saw someone familiar. 'I-Isn't he….

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, Neji. I'll introduce you to him as soon as he comes back here."

… Sakura's husband?!'

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Alright, that's chapter 8.**

**Thanks to all of you who has been supporting me and this story from the beginning. I appreciate it so much. I love you all Guys!!!!!!!**

**For now, Please review… I will be so happy to hear what you think… Your opinions always keep me motivated and happy… **

**Oh, one more thing. Is there any of you who can make me a summary of this story? I think I'm going to change the summary but I don't know why somehow I can't make the suitable summary for the story. If you please, please help me… I would be very grateful… xD xD xD**

**And last but not least… Thank you so much for reading. Happy Holidays To all of you!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here you go a new chapter for you… Sorry for making you wait so long… again –sighed-**

**Thanks to all of you who has read the last chapter and those who reviewed. So here goes the new one.**

**Please read… **

**Chapter 9**

Sakura looked at the clock then sat back, leaned on the comfy couch in the living room. Sasuke still didn't talk to her when he took his leave to the party two hours ago and he hadn't come back yet…

She scowled.

What's wrong with him actually suddenly so moody and pushy like that. It's not like him at all.

Her gaze then landed on the gardenias from Neji. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled what her husband had said about them.

'_Do you know what gardenia means? The flowers deliver a message of 'secret love'. That means that he actually in love with you_…'

'Secret love? Neji loves me?' she asked herself. She closed her eyes thinking the possibility. 'No way, Sasuke kun is wrong…' Sure Neji was so kind to her but still she thought it was impossible if Neji's falling for her. They'd been best friends since high school and that's it. Besides, Neji said earlier that he had someone in his mind, didn't he? He did have the woman he loved and this woman surely wasn't her.

Sakura sighed desperately. She had to talk to Sasuke again. No matter what this misunderstanding must be over.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke flipped open his cell phone and then put it close to his ear. He turned his body slightly and made sure Ino couldn't see him clearly. He didn't want her to know that he was actually didn't call anybody. He just made the excuse so he could be away from her for a while.

He was so confused. After their small fight with Sakura yesterday, she didn't talk to her again until now.

'Was she mad at him?'

Well, it's understandable if she was though. He was being an ass yesterday. He shouldn't have blurted out his anger toward her like that.

And moreover…he missed her… her voice… her smiles… her touch…

How could he live without her?

Ahh… he should apologize to her once he was home…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Neji didn't know what to say. His eyes kept locked in Sasuke's figure. He was Sakura's husband so why he and Ino…

"Neji!" Ino's voice immediately returned him from his trance. "What's wrong with you?! Did you see a ghost or something?" Ino rolled her eyes.

Neji shook his head, ignoring Ino's sarcastic comment, and then looked at the blonde woman before him seriously, "Ino, is he really your fiancé? You're not lying, aren't you?"

Ino frowned at his question, "Why sure, he is MY fiancé." She assured him. "And I'm not lying to you. We're getting married soon…"

Ino saw Neji's eyes narrowed and his expression turned somewhat more serious and upset, "What's wrong with you?"

"Listen Ino," he began. His eyes for a second drifted onto Sasuke before let them focused again on the girl's face, "I hate to say this since I believe it will hurt you but Ino, he's a liar. He's lying to you…"

"Lying?"

Neji gritted his teeth, "Yes! In fact, he's deceiving you. He… He's married!" Neji whispered the last words to her ears not wanting to make a scene. He had prepared himself to a shock shriek coming from his blonde friend but he didn't hear anything. Even he saw Ino's expression was rather boring not shocked as what he thought.

"Oh that?" Ino asked in a bored tone, "I know that already…"

"Eh?!" Neji didn't expect that he's the one who would be shocked right now. "H-how-"

"Geez, it seemed that I have to explain it to you, eh?" Ino sighed. "For your information, it was Sasuke's parents who asked me to marry his son. His current wife is a failure you know, they say that she's a disgrace to the Uchiha." Ino took a breath for a second before she continued again. "Besides, that woman also agrees to this, Neji. She accepts the fact that sooner or later her husband is going to marry me." Ino smirked. "And when that time comes, I'll be the happiest woman in the world you know…" she smiled dreamily.

For now Neji's expression had turned into confusion. Failure? Disgrace? Sakura? He just couldn't believe his ears! Why didn't she tell him earlier?

"Err… Ino, I'm afraid I have to go home now." He said to the still-daydreaming-girl before him.

"What? I thought you'd stay longer. Besides, you haven't met my Sasuke kun yet." Ino whined.

Neji stared at Sasuke who seemed still busy with his phone call and snorted. "I am sorry, maybe next time Ino." Neji didn't know why but upon hearing Ino's story he suddenly didn't want to meet him… yet. He thought he had to straighten something up first.

'Definetely, there's something wrong with her.'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke let out one relief breath as soon as he stepped in front of the main door of his house. It's late. Ino really gave him a hell one of time when she insisted to keep staying at the party while himself desperately wanted to go home, took a shower and… saw Sakura.

He paused before he entered the house. He wondered if she was still awake and waiting for him. Or perhaps she was already asleep and still mad at him.

Sasuke opened the door entering the house and immediately noticed a figure breathing steadily on the couch. Her arms possessively hugged the cushion onto her chest.

Sasuke smiled. Apparently, Sakura was waiting for him and she fell asleep. Carefully, the raven haired crouched down and leaned forward. Gently he caressed her bangs and kissed her forehead softly not realizing that her eyes slowly fluttered opened revealing a drowsy emerald orbs.

"Sasuke kun?"

A bit surprised, Sasuke jumped slightly. His eyes met hers.

"Ah you're home, Sasuke kun!" she said, "I'm sorry, I was waiting for you and I guessed I fell-

Sakura's words cut abruptly when suddenly Sasuke hugged her. Tightly.

"S-Sasuke kun?"

"Gomen…" Sasuke whispered softly to her ear. "I shouldn't have been so selfish…"

For a second Sakura didn't know how to react. But as her mind finally registered what Sasuke said she let herself smiled and hugged him back, burying her face in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry too, Sasuke kun, I too should think about your feelings more…"

Sasuke let go of his embrace and stared into her eyes, smiling softly. Inch by inch his face got closer and closer toward Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his lips softly covered hers. Gently she linked her arms around his neck.

They kissed, passionately, for some minutes until finally they pulled away for some air.

Lovingly they stared at each other for a moment, "So, all is okay now?"

Sakura nodded.

"Alright!" Suddenly Sasuke lifted Sakura from the coach and carried her bridal style toward their bed room.

"Sa-Sasuke kun?! What are you doing?!" Sakura gasped in surprised.

Sasuke stopped his pace and smirked at her before then he huskily said to her, "Since everything's been fixed, don't you think we still have to re-strengthen our 'connection', hmm? I think it's the best time for it…"

Sakura blushed furiously realizing what Sasuke meant. She then smiled shyly.

"I'm all yours, Sasuke kun…"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"I am sorry, Ino. I'm busy. Maybe next time…"

"Fine then!" Ino hang up roughly. She threw her cell phone onto the bed before lied back herself on it. She pouted. It had been two days since the party and she still didn't have a chance to spend another time with him again. That Sasuke… how could he ignore her like that? Making excuses that he was busy and busy everyday, refusing her invitation to go out… how dare he?! What did he think she was?!

Ino hmphed. If it kept continued like this, her dream to be with Sasuke would remain a dream. Never in her life had she wanted a man so badly like now. No matter what she had to have him!

Ino knitted her fine brows. She had to do something and quick. 'But what to do?'

She sighed. 'I think I'm just trying to talk to Fugaku Oji san and Mikoto Oba san first then…'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Uchiha Mansion…

Mikoto, and Ino were having their tea in the living room.

"Ino chan, I'm so happy that you visit us here this evening though I'm very sorry because Fugaku is out of town." Mikoto smiled, sipping her tea.

Ino shook her head, smiled back, sipping her tea as well, "It's okay, Mikoto Oba san." She replied softly.

Mikoto noticed that Ino wasn't as cheerful as usual, "Ino chan, is there something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

Ino let out a sigh and nodded, "Well, yes, actually there's something bothering my mind lately."

"Oh Ino chan, I hate to see you so sad like this. Now tell me what's bothering you perhaps I can help you. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Oba san. Well uh… it's about Sasuke kun…"

"Sasuke? What he's doing to you now, Ino chan? Come on tell me…"

"Since the party at the Major's house, he's been ignoring me. He always refuses every time I ask him to go on a date with me. It seems that he can't accept me, Oba san. Now that I begin to think perhaps it would be better if I just back off and let him be with that woman, Oba sama…"

"What? No, Ino chan, you can't do that! You love Sasuke don't you?"

Ino nodded.

"Then don't give up. Eventually, I promise, you'll be together with him. You're the most suitable woman for my son, Ino chan, please be patient for now."

"But Oba san, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, only your promise is not enough. I… I need something to keep me certain that we're finally getting married. I love him, I do, but I don't want to waste my time for getting nothing in the end. I am sorry, Oba san…"

Mikoto sighed and looked at Ino sympathetically, "Ino chan, I can understand how you feel. And I think you're right too. Your relationship and Sasuke need more firm status…" Mikoto trailed off.

"Do you have something in mind, Mikoto Oba san?"

"I think it's time to take your relationship onto the next level, Ino chan. Perhaps we have to plan your engagement ceremony sooner than our current plan."

"But, what if Sasuke kun refused?"

Mikoto shook his head, "He will not, unless he's ready to lose his wife, of course. Sakura has a deal with us, Ino chan, you have to remember that."

Ino beamed at Mikoto, "Thank you so much, Mikoto Oba san…"

"Don't mention it, Dear. You know you've been like my own daughter. Don't be sad anymore, okay? I'll talk to Fugaku soon about this." She smiled.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Neji threw himself on the bed and sighed heavily. These two days had been hard work. It was unexpected. There had been some troubles on one of the projects and it required his full concentration while it's hard in the time being since his mind also occupied by Sakura and what happened to her exactly. Thank God, the problem was solved and everything went according to plan again. Now everything's fine with works, it's time to solve his other problem.

Neji sat upright and reached for his cell phone. Quickly he dialed Sakura's number and waited for her to answer. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long since not more than in five seconds he could hear Sakura's sweet voice greeted him.

"Err… yes, it's me, Neji." He said. "Well, I was wondering if you have a time tomorrow, there's something I need to ask you."

He unconsciously gripped the cell phone harder as he heard Sakura hesitated to accept his invitation.

"Please, Sakura, I really need to clarify something. I need to talk to you…"

He waited for another ten seconds before finally let out a relief sigh as Sakura agreed to meet him tomorrow.

"Thank you, Sakura. See you tomorrow…"

He hung up.

'Sakura… what's wrong with you actually?'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Thank you so much for reading. Thanks so much too for staying with me until now. Hope you enjoy the story and reviews are highly appreciated since it can make me feel not alone xP**

**Please bear with my slow plot and not-so-detailed writing of mine…**

**Now reviews… if you please of course tee hee**

**See you on the next chap, Everybody!**

**Have a nice day to all of you! (^^,)v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, friends!!!! Ahhh chapter 10 finally… Thank you soooo much to all of you for all your support and love for this story. I don't know what to say… your support and love mean so much to me, I appreciate it very much. –bow down-**

**Special thanks to –x-neCROpHiLIA-x- : your review gave me idea. Thanks so very much ^^**

**So here's chapter 10 for you guys. Happy reading… [",]v**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10**

Sakura gaped as she heard Neji's question. "H-How do you know, Neji kun?"

"From Ino. I and she are actually friends. What a small world we live in, eh?" he said before he explained the event in the party that led him to his discovery about Sakura's situation.

"So, is it true?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"That the reason why you let your husband with Ino is because you can't produce the heir they want is true too?"

Again, she nodded.

Neji stared at her sympathetically, "Are you really okay with this? I mean, seeing your husband, the man you love, with other woman, isn't it hurt?"

Sakura looked away avoiding Neji's piercing gaze, "It's not easy, I know." She answered, her voice was barely audible, "but I love him, I'll do anything to be with him."

Neji unconsciously clenched his fists at Sakura's words. He felt jealousy crept to his mind and at the same time also pity for the woman before him, the woman he loved. Why was she had to be so unfortunate?

"But still Sakura, just because you are not be able to produce an heir doesn't mean they can force you to share your husband with another woman! There's a child or not, it's not a big deal. I never know that the great Uchiha family is actually ridiculous!" Neji snorted.

"Neji kun! They're not ridiculous!" Sakura scowled at his insult, "I think Otou sama and Okaa sama do make sense in this case. For the Uchiha's future's sake, they do need an heir, a grandchild with Uchiha blood flow within his or her body. A grandchild that I can't give them." She took a deep breath before continuing again, "Besides, I know that Sasuke kun too, deep inside his heart, he wants to have a child of his own. I won't let my selfishness and jealousy get in the way."

"But you're hurt…"

Sakura smiled sadly, "I just want to be with him. He's all I have…" she paused, "Though I wish I hadn't a miscarriage before, maybe things wouldn't be so complicated as now, right?"

They both were silence, lost in thought.

Neji stared at her as he contemplated the whole matter. His selfish side really wanted to squeal happily as seeing Sakura's marriage didn't go well. Maybe now, he could take advantage of her situation and had a chance to win her plus took over her completely from that stupid Uchiha. However, his other side, knowing too well that the one she wanted was not him, desperately told him to help her or do something at least to return her genuine smiles to her face. He couldn't stand to see her like this, torn and hopeless, trying her best to be strong, masking all of her agony behind those fake cheeriness. And just with that he knew, his selfish side was never gonna win. He loved her, her happiness should be his priority no matter how hurt it felt. Ironic it was since she actually also did exactly the same thing for the sake of her husband's happiness, sacrificing. 'Yes,' he decided to himself, 'I'll help her or at least I'll just be there for her…'

"Sakura…" After some musing which seemed taken for eternity, he finally spoke.

Sakura looked at him, "Yes?"

"Is it really impossible for you to have a child?" He asked her carefully, watched her expression.

"I guess so," Sakura answered shortly before she added, "Well, it's not that I'm barren, it's just too risky if I were pregnant. The doctor said, there's a big chance that I won't survive in the labouring process and even the baby itself has the possibility to die or, if it lives, it would be disabled."

Neji nodded slowly when suddenly a question crossed his mind. "Why don't you try an IVF?"

Sakura's brow lifted, "You mean In Vitro Fertilization?"

Neji nodded, "You can have a test tube baby."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that." Sakura frowned, "But still, my womb is fragile, whether it is by a natural or artificial means, it's still dangerous to be pregnant, Neji kun. The problem is definitely in my uterus, physically, not in my fertility. So I guess it's still hopeless in my case which that's why I never consider doing it."

"I know. What I mean is you can do this IVF and pay a woman to be pregnant with the baby. Though you may not be the one who give birth to the baby but genetically the baby is yours since it's resulted from your egg cells and your husband's sperm. The baby will still carry the Uchiha blood as your parents in law want."

Sakura was silent as she pondering what her senpai had said. "Maybe, you're right, the technique doesn't really require me to carry the child, we can find a healthy and willing woman to be entrusted with. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"Her eyes lit up a bit.

Neji smiled at her sudden enthusiasm, "Yeah, it's true that it's not as simple as it seems, Sakura, but you still have hope…"

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened in the mention Neji's last word, "Hope…" she muttered softly. She had… hope? Was it meant that she could have Sasuke only for herself? Was it meant that she could gain acknowledgement from her Otou sama and Okaa sama? Was it meant that she would finally have the family she always dreamed of?

Tear soon slid down her pale cheek. But then she wiped it away and looked at Neji who now heaved a relief sigh as he saw her smiled warmly at him. He had been worried when he saw her tears coming.

"I have some friends who are doctors, if you're interested. I'll give you their numbers so that you can discuss it further with the experts."

She nodded, eyes still glassy with the unshed happy tears, "Thank you, Neji kun, I'll talk to my husband about this. Thank you so much. I'm so glad I have a 'brother' like you…" She stepped forward and hugged Neji.

Neji stiffened and winced at the word 'brother' she said. He was fully aware what he meant for her but still…

Neji inhaled slowly and gently encircled his arms around her back in a comforting manner. He whispered 'you're welcome' before his mouth forming a smile, a broken hearted smile which she failed to notice.

'What have I done? I am so stupid!'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke nodded at the security who greeted him as he reached for his car in the parking lot. He was about to opened the door to the driver's seat when suddenly a pair of palms blocked his view. Sasuke sighed and said annoyed, "Ino, let go!"

Sasuke quickly spun around as he could see the light again and found the blond haired woman pouted slightly at him, "You're no fun, Sasuke kun!" she whined, "Besides, that's not the proper manner to greet your fiancée, at least you should kiss my cheek."

Sasuke tried his best not to roll his eyes and instead looked at the woman calmly, "What are you doing here, Ino?"

Ino's expression changed immediately as she looked at the man excitedly,"We're going shopping today!"

Sasuke's brows lifted, "Come again?"

"We're going shopping today, Sasuke kun. Just you and I. there's something to buy."

Sasuke was about to say no but Ino cut him off first, "Oh no no no, Sasuke kun!" she waved her hand, "You can't refuse this time. It's the important thing that we should buy together besides Mikoto Oba san has agreed to it too. You have to come with me no matter what!"

"No, Ino, I'm tired and I'm just going home right now."

Ino gripped his arm, "Sasuke kun, please…" she pleaded. Her eyes were watery as if she was about to burst crying in a second. "Please…please…"

Sasuke sighed in defeat, "Fine, but only an hour. I'll go home straightly after that."

Ino squealed happily, "That would be enough… we just need to come to one store anyway…" she smirked mysteriously.

Sasuke just rubbed his temple, tired and annoyed. He opened the passenger door then let Ino in before roughly slammed it shut. He himself entered the car right after. Sighing once again, he immediately sped up, intended to get over with it as soon as possible.

About thirty minutes later…

"Ah, stop right there Sasuke kun, the white building right there…" Ino pointed to a white, not-so-big building before on their right.

Sasuke complied and soon stopped in front of the aforementioned building. Ino get off of the car with wide smile on her face. She impatiently dragged Sasuke to enter the store before Sasuke even had a chance to recognize what store actually it was.

Sasuke followed Ino silently and nodded at the employee welcoming them. He scanned his surrounding as he followed Ino and immediately noticed what the store was, the jewelry store. He stopped walking, "Ino…"

Ino turned around, "Yes?"

"It's a jewelry store."

"So?" She asked him innocently.

"Why are you taking me here?"

Ino sighed, "Sasuke kun, we need to buy our engagement ring. The ceremony is next week."

Sasuke looked at her, taken a back by her words, "What? How-"

"It's Fugaku Oji san and Mikoto Oba san's decision. If you want to know the detail just ask them because right now I don't want to waste the time to explain it to you. We have to pick the best ring, you know, and I assure you it's not as easy as you think…"

"No, I-"

"Sasuke kun you've promised to accompany me." Ino scowled and took his hand, "I won't let you go!"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura hummed softly as she waiting for Sasuke on the couch in their living room. She couldn't wait to tell him about the IVF method they possibly applied. Would he be excited and happy to hear it? She shook her head and smiled sheepishly, of course he would be! She was sure of it!

She snapped out of her reverie when suddenly the door bell rang. Assuming it was Sasuke, Sakura half running to reach the door and opened it. "Okaeri, Sasu-" her words were cut off when she saw who stood before her.

Her mother in law, Uchiha Mikoto.

The older woman smiled and nodded at her as Sakura let her in and invited her to sit on the couch. She immediately noticed the uneasiness in Sakura's demeanor.

"O-okaa sama, I'll get you something to drink…" Mikoto saw Sakura nervously was about to stand up and quickly asked her to sit back, "I'm not thirsty." She said. "Besides, I'm so busy so I won't be long. I just need to tell you the news" she added as Sakura back at her previous seat.

Sakura still didn't say anything and just stared at the woman before her nervously. Whatever this news she wanted to tell her, Sakura got a very bad feeling about it. She gulped when she saw Mikoto opened her mouth and began to speak.

"So, the news is, we, as in my husband and I, have decided that we will hold the engagement ceremony between our son and Ino chan next week." She paused for a second when she saw Sakura's stunned expression before spoke again, "I hope you keep your promised and let him do it."

"Has Sasuke kun known about it yet?" Sakura managed to ask after a long silence between them.

Mikoto nodded, "I think so. I have asked Ino chan to tell him today and take him to buy the ring with her. Seeing that he hasn't come home now, he must be with Ino chan, browsing the jewelry stores in town."

Sakura looked down and bit her bottom lip desperately at the image of Sasuke and Ino. She didn't dare to meet Mikoto's gaze because she was sure her cry would broke right after.

Mikoto saw a single tear slid down Sakura's cheek. She sighed. As a woman, she could understand Sakura's pain. However, she couldn't back off now. It's for the sake of her son and her family. She wouldn't let anyone ruin it. "I'm leaving now, Sakura. Good bye." That's all she said before stood up and exited the house didn't even bother to wait for her reply.

Meanwhile, Sakura's tears flooded down her cheeks as Mikoto left. Why was it always like this? Why was everytime Mikoto came to see her, she would end up making her crying? Why was Fugaku and Mikoto were so cruel?

"Damn!"

Never thought in her life there would come the day when she would curse the parents in law she respected so much like today.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**That's it chapter 10. More dramas coming in the next chapters so please bear with me xD**

**And of course reviews make me so happy. Let me know what you think. Reviews he he he**

**Random comment: The song I listened when I wrote this chapter 'Dream Express' and 'Ryuusei' by Flow (not connected to the chapter really. I just love the band and the songs –grin-) **

**See you in the next chapter, Jya Ne –bow down again-**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm guilty… late update as always… but you have to know, I'm so busy… really… Please bear with me… -bow down-**

**On to the story, here you guys… Chapter 11…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11**

When Ino finally finished her shopping, much to Sasuke's delight, it was already dinner time. Ino had asked him to have a dinner together but of course he didn't comply. He felt so dizzy and frustrated. He really wanted to go home straightly. So, as soon as he dropped her in her place, Sasuke in full speed directed his car right toward his house.

When Sasuke arrived home, it was dark with all lights off. He cocked his head in confusion. It was unlike Sakura who let the house dark in the evening. Was she going out and hadn't returned yet?

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. What should he tell his wife? What would Sakura say if she knew that her husband would remarry within a week? But then again, wasn't this her wish? It was Sakura herself who asked him to follow whatever his parents had planned, so theoretically she shouldn't mind whether he would re-marry in a week or a month or a year. Would she really be happy with this because certainly he wasn't. Yeah sure, Ino was a fine woman, very fine, in fact. But still, it's impossible for him. His love was only for Sakura and he didn't plan to give it to another woman or be in a loveless marriage either. Why couldn't his parents understand that?

Sasuke let an exasperated sigh. It's getting more and more complicated.

With his right hand he reached the switched on the wall lightened up the whole room before made his way upstairs to their bedroom. It was dark in the hallway but he managed to reach their bedroom door. He opened it and walked in, no surprised when no lights enlightened his vision. Having been very familiar with the room, without hesitant he made his way to the bed side table and switched the bed lamp. The room soon filled with the dim lit and Sasuke gasped when he noticed something shifted on the bed.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke sighed in relief when a very familiar voice greeted him. "Sakura…" he said as he saw his wife sat up and blinked her eyes groggily.

"You're home…"

"Yeah…" he answered, "I thought you're not home, the house is all dark."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep…" Her voice was almost a whisper and a bit hoarse.

Sasuke frowned at his wife. There's something wrong. Slowly, he got onto the bed and sat right next to her. He scrutinized Sakura's face, her eyes were puffy and red. Instantly he knew why.

"You were crying," he said, "You know, don't you?"

Sakura lied back on the bed which followed by Sasuke, her eyes unfocusedly staring at the white ceiling above. "Okaa sama was here. She told me everything."

Sasuke nodded, "Still think that I should marry Yamanaka now?"

Sakura didn't answer. The answer was obviously no, that's the reason why she had cried in the first place. But she had promised Mikoto and she knew that she didn't have any choice but to comply. However still…

"You know I don't wanna do this…" Sasuke said again, knowing exactly what her answer was. Though she didn't admit it but he knew she despised the plan as much as he did.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura shifted so that she was facing her husband now, "I'm sorry…" she stroked his cheek gently. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Sakura finally broke it with her voice, "Ne, Sasuke kun…" She drawled.

"Hn?"

"If we could find a way to have a child, do you think Otou sama and Okaa sama will cancel the wedding?" She hesitantly asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Err… actually…"

"Go on…"

"A friend told me about a method… a method called IVF… In Vitro Fertilization…"

Sasuke was silent as he registered the words into his mind. But soon his eyes widened for a second and then lit up, "I know what that is!" he exclaimed in sudden excitement, "Right, IVF, why didn't I think of it before?" He smiled and looked at his wife.

"Sasu-"

"You're brilliant, Sakura! We can try this! It could work!" He hugged her tightly.

Sakura just smiled too. This was the first time she saw Sasuke was so eager over the past months.

"So, we're gonna try it?"

He nodded.

"Should we tell Otou sama and Okaa sama bout this?"

"Of course… If they knew about this, I am sure they will think twice about the marriage. We should tell them soon!"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The next day, Sasuke went to the office with a new determination. He had to see his father. But unfortunately, that day Fugaku didn't show up at the office so he decided to visit him directly at the Uchiha Mansion. Right after he finished his works that day, he went home. He told Sakura that they were going to go to his parents' house and talk to them there. She was nervous he could see that and he had said that perhaps it's better if it's only him who went and she waited at home, but she insisted to go there with him said that it's the matter that should be faced together. Besides, it concerned their relationship so it would more polite if she went too. Sasuke had no choice but to agree. She's right after all…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Uchiha Mansion…**

Fugaku was having his dinner alone since his wife hadn't returned yet said she was shopping and preparing for the wedding. 'Women…' He muttered.

Fugaku chewed his food then sipped his beverage contently. His eyes closed, enjoying the delicious taste lingering in his mouth. It was so calm and peace. With his wife, the dinner never had been this quiet.

"Master!"

Fugaku turned to see his senior servant, Kimura, bowed politely. Slowly he put down his glass and wiped his mouth with a tissue. He straightened his posture on the chair and asked, "What's the matter?"

Still bowing Kimura answered his master, "Sasuke Bocchama (young master) and his wife are here. They wish to see you."

Fugaku winched slightly, he could guess what Sasuke would say. Too bad Mikoto wasn't here since he really was in no mood for any argument right now. Besides, what's his son thinking by taking that woman here? That kid, he never failed to ruin his mood every now and then.

"Master, should I ask Bocchama to leave?" Fugaku snapped out of his thought when Kimura asked.

He sighed. Sasuke wouldn't let him go that easily, "No, they can see me now. Tell them to come here."

"Yes, Master…" Kimura nodded and bowed politely once again before he left to escort Sasuke and Sakura.

A few seconds later, his son and his daughter in law came into view. Sasuke was as calm as ever while Sakura was obviously worried that she even didn't dare to look at Fugaku's face. She gripped Sasuke's arms tightly.

"Otou san…" Sasuke began. His son was about to talk but the older Uchiha lifted his right hand before Sasuke had a chance to continue. "Now Son," He trailed off, watching Sasuke who now looked at him suspiciously, "Whatever you want to say to me now," Fugaku continued, "believe me, it's useless because I won't hear any of it. I have decided and you will follow my decision." He said coldly. His gaze shifted to Sakura. "No choice for you…"

Sasuke could feel Sakura shivered lightly. He sighed. "Otou san, please… listen to me… listen to us for once. It's about the heir you always want to have…"

Fugaku raised one fine eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is she pregnant again?"

"No," Sasuke slowly answered, "You know that's too risky for her, she may not be pregnant again." Sasuke glanced at Sakura before he continued again, "However, Otou san, we find a way. I and Sakura can have our own child without her pregnant."

Fugaku shot him a confused look.

"Otou san, have you heard about the IVF method?"

"No."

"Well, I'll explain to you then…"

Sasuke then, patiently, explained to Fugaku what the method was.

"I think that would work, Otou san… so please…"

"Have you consulted the doctor yet?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads simultaneously.

"Then how can you be so sure?" Fugaku's voice more like judging than a question.

"I-" She looked up for the first time and gulped as her eyes met Fugaku's icy orbs. She inhaled slowly before finally she continued, "Otou sama, I have read about that on the net. The success rate of the method is high. I think, it is worth to try."

"Please, Otou san, give us a chance… I really don't want to marry Yamanaka. I'll never be able to love her. It would just hurt her to put her in such a loveless marriage with me."

Fugaku paused for a while. His expression was stony but Sasuke and Sakura could see that he was contemplating this.

"I don't think so, Sasuke…" Fugaku said after a while which surely disappointed both of his son and his daughter in law. "This method you are talking about doesn't give us a certainty. There's still a possibility it would fail." He stopped for a while to take a breath, "Besides, about Ino chan, she herself is willing to engage to you. Thus she already knows what she will get when she marries you. It's herself to decide…"

"But Otou san…"

"No more talk, I'm tired. Just go home and take that wife of yours with you."

Sakura nodded sadly. So much for the hope she thought they had. She should have known better, though she and Sasuke could give them an heir but the child's blood would be contained her commoner blood. Surely it was better for the Uchiha to have another noble family combined with them. She turned to her husband, "Sasuke kun, let's go home…" She lightly pulled Sasuke's arm but to her surprised he wouldn't move. His face contorted into disbelief and slowly into anger.

"Sasuke kun…"

"Why?" Instead of listening to his wife, Sasuke step forward and stood face to face with Fugaku. His eyes was full of rage, staring directly into his father's onyx ones.

"Why you never think of my feeling?" Sasuke looked at Fugaku wearily, "Since I was a kid you always decide everything for me, which school to attend, what major course in university, with whom I should befriend, what to choose, what to do, without ever considering what I really want? Whether I like your choice or not? I'm not your doll, Otou san, I'm your son and I think I have rights to choose or to do whatever I think is right."

"Stop talking non sense!" Fugaku stared back at Sasuke with the same intensity, "You ungrateful son! Don't you dare talking to me like that! I only chose what best for you and you should have thanked me for that!"

Sasuke balled his fists. "What best for me?!" Sasuke snorted, "Otherwise, Otou san, being your son has made my life as hell! I'm tired, for all my life I have to meet your high expectation. You rule my life and never give me a chance to be what I wish to be. I hate you, Otou san! So much that I think Itachi Nii is lucky to die because that he could be free. Free from all of this what-best-for-you things you'd likely to force on him if he were alive. You're the worst father on earth!" Sasuke stopped as he saw Fugaku raised a hand in front of his face. For a second, he thought that Fugaku would slap him. But that never happened. Instead, Fugaku just stood stiffly, eyes wide staring at his only son. His mouth twitched as if he were going to say something but the words never came. Then, after a while, slowly, he lowered his hand and looked away from his son. Fugaku shook his head and sunk back on his seat.

Sasuke was about to retort back but Sakura held his hand firmly and shook her head. She didn't say anything but let her gaze locked onto the old man before them.

Sasuke once again, directed his gaze to his father and his eyes widened slightly at the sight. There, in front of him, there's no Uchiha Fugaku who was calm, proud, and arrogant, the man who used to be his father. His usual cold expression now displayed emotion of sadness and… hurt. Sasuke gasped slightly. Though there was no trail of tears on his cheeks, his father looked so broken and vulnerable. It was then Sasuke realized how very old his father looked now. Immediately, his anger dissipated and in its place now there's a guilt he felt. He had said too much.

"Otou san…"

Fugaku raised his hand again, cut Sasuke off. His eyes still refused to meet his. He heaved a tired sigh. "Just go home now." He said surprisingly in a soft yet still firm tone. "Go home now, I'll cancel the wedding."

Sakura gasped and stared at the older man in disbelief. She glanced at Sasuke whose expression was no different with hers. No one dared to say anything.

"Just get out of my sight. Do whatever you want..."

Do whatever you want, Son…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Oh My God, finally chapter 11… I never thought this story would have more than 10 chapters… It's the longest I've ever written –chuckle-**

**Anyway, thanks so very very much for reading and supporting this story (I'll never grow tired to thank you, Guys xD). I appreciate it so much… Thank you…**

**Let me know what you think… Review if you please…**

**See ya then xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey there, everybody… new chapter… happy reading xD**

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT?!" Both Ino and Mikoto shrieked. Both of them stared at Fugaku in disbelief. They just arrived from their shopping when Fugaku told them the worst news of the day.

"Oji san… w-what's going on actually?"

"Dear, what are you saying? It's not true, is it?"

"Yes, Oji san, you're lying, aren't you?"

"Dear, please… tell me what's happened… Is what you said true?"

Fugaku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as Mikoto and Ino kept babbling, asking him what's going on, while looking at him as if he had grown another head. Their high-pitched voices made him very very dizzy.

"Oji san-"

"Dear-"

"Enough already!" Fugaku finally snapped. He glared coldly at the both women as he rose from his seat. At first he was like to say something but instead he only sighed and walked away to his office room. Both Ino and Mikoto soon jumped as they heard the door slammed loudly once he entered.

"O-Oba san, what's this all about?" Ino asked after a few seconds awkward silence between them.

"Oh Ino chan, I wish I could tell you, but I'm confused as well…" The older woman sighed. "There must be something happened while we're away…"

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh my God, Oba san, what if Oji san is serious? What if he really cancels my wedding with Sasuke kun?" She asked Mikoto worriedly. Her cerulean orbs soon swelled with tears.

Mikoto approached the young woman and then embraced her in a comforting hug.

"I… don't want to accept this, Oba san…" Ino said between her sobs, "I love Sasuke kun, I won't let him go… forever… I won't cancel this wedding…"

Mikoto nodded, "I understand, Ino chan…" she said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to my husband. I assure you that we will not cancel the wedding."

"Please, Oba san… "

"Yes, Sweetheart, don't worry… everything will keep according to the plan…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke shifted a bit to face the sleeping Sakura right next to him. He drew a long breath and got into the sitting position. It was past midnight and he still couldn't sleep. The event with his father this evening kept replying in his mind.

Sasuke couldn't help but feeling guilty. He had said that his father was the worst father on earth. Fugaku must be hurt. No matter how he was, Fugaku was still his father. He shouldn't say a thing like that. He had said too much.

However still, he wouldn't change his mind because of that. His guilt towards his father wouldn't change his decision to cancel the marriage his parents had arranged. He would surely apologize to his father properly but would never comply about the thing. Now that he and Sakura found out a way to have their own baby, they surely, dare he say, still had a hope.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura's forehead softly before shifted again to lie on his back. His action apparently woke Sakura up.

Groggily, she opened her eyes, "Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke turned again to look at his wife's worried face, "You're still awake…" He heard her said.

"I couldn't sleep, but it's alright…" He gave her a reassuring smile.

Sakura stared at his face for a while before scooted closer and snuggled to her husband. Sasuke instantly wrapped his arm around her body.

"Everything will be alright…" She said though a bit unsure, Sasuke could tell. "We'd apologize to Otou sama soon.."

"Yeah…" He smiled, hugged her closer, and kissed her forehead once again. "Now go back to sleep, remember we have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. We won't want to be late."

"Right…"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Ino was pacing furiously in her room. The only thing she did ever since she returned from the Uchiha mansion that night.

Her usually full of confidence face was now displaying nervousness.

She was so worried… and afraid…

Was Fugaku really serious with canceling her wedding with Sasuke? Oh, she hoped not… she prayed he didn't…

for she would die if that happened. She couldn't lose him. He was hers.

But what if Fugaku WAS serious? What if he really DID cancel the wedding?

What should she do… what would she do…

Ino took a breath deeply. She needed to talk to someone.

Slowly, Ino reached for her cell phone on her bedside table. She dialed the number of the person she so called as best friend. Hyuuga Neji…

"Yes, Ino?" After a while, finally Neji answered her. His voice a bit hoarse, perhaps he's just awakened from his sleep.

"N-Neji…" Ino couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" In a second after hearing Ino sobbed on the phone, Neji's sleepiness immediately dissipated turned into worried, "Ino, what's wrong?"

"C-can I talk to you?" Ino asked between her sobs.

"Sure, Ino… do you want me to come now? I'll be right over…"

Ino glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was past midnight. "N-no… I don't want to disturb your sleep. Let's just have lunch together, please…"

"Ino, I can go to your place now, if you want… I-"

"No," Ino cut in, "at lunch… okay?"

"Oh, okay then…" Half-heartedly Neji answered. Sure he was so worried, but if Ino wanted to be left alone for now, he'd give her space. "At lunch, Ino… I'll pick you up…"

"Okay…" With that, Ino hung up. Still sobbing, she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Neji!"

Neji looked up and nearly choked on the orange juice he was sipping. There she was Yamanaka Ino, the girl who adored beauty and perfection, now stood before her, without make up, eyes were red and puffy, and uncombed hair. If Neji weren't so damn worried with his best friend, he would have laughed out loud at the sight. Instead, he stood up, grabbed the young woman's arms and led her to sit on the living room couch next to him.

"Are we still going out for lunch? I'll wait for you to get ready…" Neji said.

"I'm not hungry… sorry, but I wanna just stay home… Do you mind?"

Neji quickly shook his head, "Of course no, Ino." Neji stared at her, "Do you want to talk to me now?"

Slowly, Ino's head rose and her cerulean orbs locked with his pearly orbs. Then suddenly, she was bursted into tears. Spontaneously, she clutched onto Neji's chest, searching for comfort which immediately obliged by the young man as he embraced the girl and slowly rubbed her back, waiting patiently for her to calm down.

It was a few minutes later when finally her intense sobs ceased, leaving only occasional sniffs. Ino slowly pulled away, "Thanks, Neji…" she said slowly.

"What's wrong, Ino? It's so unlike you… to be so down like this…"

Ino sniffed, "It's about my fiancé, Sasuke kun… you remember right?"

Neji nodded. His mind instantly flew back to Sakura. "What's wrong with him now? Aren't you two getting married soon?" Neji couldn't help but scowled at the mention of Sasuke's name.

Ino nodded. "Yes, but last night when I was done shopping with Mikoto Oba san, Fugaku Oji san told us that he cancels the wedding. I don't know what makes him changing his mind. Mikoto Oba san told me that she's gonna talk to Fugaku Oji san. But I'm worried, Neji, I'm afraid. What if he really cancels the wedding? I'm gonna die…" Ino's tears started pouring again. "What should I do, Neji? What should I do?"

Neji was silent for a while, pondering the facts Ino had said. Did Fugaku really cancel the wedding? If so, was that meant that Sakura could be happy with her husband now as he expected her to be? But Ino wouldn't be happy if it happened and as much as Neji loved to see Sakura happy but he just couldn't let Ino be sad either, she was like a sister to him.

"I'm gonna die if I lose Sasuke kun… I'll do whatever to be with him…" He heard her said.

Neji sighed. Ino was stubborn and he knew that Ino wouldn't just easily give up before she got what she wanted.

"That woman, Sakura, she doesn't deserve him. That bitch-"

Neji's head shot up, "Sakura is not bitch! Don't talk about her like that!" Harshly, Neji cut off Ino's words. He just couldn't stand someone throwing insult at the woman he loved.

Ino was taken aback. What the?! "Why did you defend her? She IS a bitch, Neji, you-"

"Ino, I warn you..." Neji glared at the blonde.

Ino stared at him, wide eyed, "For God's sake, Neji. You don't even know her! How could you defend her like that?"

Neji sighed again; he looked at Ino and said, "I do. I do know her. She's my junior at high school and I know she's a great woman… so please, Ino-"

"Junior?" Now's Ino turn to interrupt him, she was frowning as if trying to remember something. Then suddenly, her eyes widened again in shock, "Oh my God, it can't be!" She stared at Neji in disbelief, "Don't tell me she's the girl that you told me you're in love with since high school!"

Neji paused before finally he nodded weakly. "Yes, Ino, she is…" Neji answered truthfully. "That's why I don't like you talking bad about her because she isn't like what you think. You've no right to judge her. You don't know her."

Ino sank back on her chair. Oh this was really unexpected.

"She's a very nice woman, Ino, I can assure you." Neji said breaking the silence that suddenly fell between them, "And I know that she loves her husband so much."

"I do love Sasuke kun so much too, more than she loves him, I believe." Ino replied stubbornly.

"I see. But does he? Does he love you as much as you love him?"

Ino looked away and sowled, "He does… he will… I can make him…"

"That's my point, Ino, as much as I hate to admit it, but they love each other. I think what you're doing now is wrong, Ino. Just let him go… he's not the only man in this world."

"But he is whom I want. I don't want any other men but Sasuke kun. Oh Neji… I've never felt so in love with a man before. I think I've found my true love in Sasuke kun. That's why I'll never let him go. I'll do everything to be with him."

"Ino, it's obvious that he doesn't want you. Why don't you just try to accept it and let him be happy with his wife?"

Ino snorted, "No man rejects Yamanaka Ino… besides, how can you say that? You love Sakura, don't you? If I could be with Sasuke kun, you would have a chance to be with that woman too. You're supposed to support me not oppose me!"

"I do love her, Ino" Neji said, "But for me, to love someone is to make her happy. That's why I let her go because I know what can make her happy is to be with her husband. She will never love me, Ino, and I accept that. It's hurt, of course, but I'll get over it, I'm sure."

"That's pathetic! You admit your defeat without even fighting yet and you call yourself a man? Unbelievable!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Listen, Neji, I love Sasuke. I want him and for that I'll fight. I'm not a romantic coward who's hiding under the name of love of wanting the person he loves to be happy while actually he is too scared to get hurt. Since I was a child, I always get everything I want and this time too is not exception."

"I have no chance, Ino. She-"

"Sure, you do!" Ino looked at Neji, "If you just want to put more effort in getting her love, you'll get her believe me!"

"…"

"You said that you want to see her happy, but what's the point if her happiness brought the pain to you? That sacrifice-for-love thing of yours is really ridiculous, Neji… If you love her, you have to fight for her. Make her yours then make her happy yourself."

"I… I don't know, Ino…"

Ino put a hand on Neji's shoulder, "Neji, let's help each other, shall we? Help me get my Sasuke kun and you'll get your Sakura… Please Neji… I can't live without him… besides you've loved her for years too, do you really willing to let her go just like this? Without even trying? Do you really want to let your life-long dream of her becoming yours slip through your finger just like this?"

Neji didn't answer. His mind was suddenly spinning. On the other side, what Ino'd said makes sense, but still, he felt that it was wrong.

'But you really want to be with her?' He heard the voice in his head said. 'Ino's right. You can make Sakura happy too. That bastard Sasuke doesn't deserve her. She has to be yours.'

"Think about it, Neji… This is true love we're talking about…"

Neji closed his eyes. His mind screamed not to get affected by what Ino said but his heart couldn't lie. He wanted her… he wanted her badly. Slowly, hesitantly, he locked his gaze with the woman's sitting next to him.

Neji smiled bitterly, "Maybe, I do have to try…"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**That's it chapter 12. Thanks for reading… and review please… I hope to get my 100****th**** reviews on this chapter XD thanks again… you guys rock!**

**Random wishes: No school homeworks and projects to be done so I could update faster -sigh-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Sorry for the long wait, Dear Readers… I'm really sorry and really busy xD**

**Thanks so much for all of you who have reviewed. I get 100 right now and very happy since I never had that many reviews before lol Thanks so much! Please keep them coming. **

**Here is the next chapter of the story… Happy reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke and Sakura were currently visiting Doctor Tani Takeshi in the Konoha General Hospital. The aforementioned doctor was a senior obstetrician/gynecologist. Sakura had gotten his number from Neji. The day before, she and Sasuke made an appointment. So there they were now, explaining their current situation to the doctor and proposing the IVF method.

"IVF?" Doctor Tani Takeshi looked at the young Uchiha couple sitting before him intently.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "We've already told you about our current situation. We hope you can help us. We would like to try this IVF method, Doctor." He said which followed by a nod from Sakura.

"Do you think it's possible for us, Doctor?" Sakura asked.

Doctor Tani smiled, "Why, of course, it is possible. However, it's not that simple. Both of you have to do some medical tests to see that you're qualified for the IVF method. This method is not for just anyone. Unless the patients are chosen very carefully, the success rate of in vitro fertilization in humans is very low." He explained. "Besides, in your case, you still have to find a woman to be the surrogate mother. She also has to do some tests to know that she is capable to do the method."

Sakura bit her lip nervously. From what she had researched, she knew that this method was a complex one, but to hear it directly from the expert made her hope faltered.

Sensing Sakura's anxiousness, the older doctor said, "But, don't lose hope. There's always a possibility." He smiled at Sakura reassuringly.

"So, we can still try." Sakura said, more to herself. "We can still success…"

Doctor Tani nodded.

Sasuke kissed her on the cheek before spoke again to the doctor. "We will try, Doctor. Therefore we will need your help."

"Certainly, Uchiha san. I will arrange an appointment for you to do the first test then, shall we?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "Thank you, Doctor…"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Outside the Konoha Hospital**

"Ino, I think it's enough. Let's go home now." Neji said to the blonde sitting on the passenger seat next to him. He was feeling so uneasy to have to follow Sasuke and Sakura. Though it's for their own good, as Ino put it, but still, he felt it was inappropriate. He thought it's crossing the line to intrude others' privacy.

Ino shook her head, eyes still locked on the hospital entrance across the street. "It's not time to leave yet, Neji." She said, ignoring the sigh came from Neji. "I want to know what they go to the hospital for. From what I saw this morning, when they got in the car to go to the place, I'm sure Sasuke kun is not sick, neither is that woman. They plan something and I have to find out."

Neji didn't say anything. What Ino said was very true. They might be coming to the hospital for another reason and recalling his conversation with Sakura a couple of weeks ago, Neji thought he knew why.

"Ino, let's go now, I-"

Before Neji had a chance to finish whatever he wanted to say, Ino rolled her eyes and sighed in an exaggerating manner. "Oh, for God's sake, Neji!" She said in a frustrating manner. "Now they said you are a genius, but you don't even understand the simple words I said!" She huffed. "Let me repeat it for you. We. can't. leave. Right. now. We have to find out what their reason in visiting this hospital since it is obvious that no one of them is sick." Ino explained as if she were explaining to a five-year-old boy. "Is that clear enough?"

Neji scowled slightly. Now, she didn't have to insult him like that. "I do understand what you're saying, thank you very much." He said. "What I was trying to say is I may know what their reason for visiting the hospital, Ino. But I assume that you're not interested, so I think I'll just keep it to myself."

"What? You know?"

Neji nodded, "I have a very good idea about it."

"Why didn't you tell me before…?"

"You were interrupted my words…"

"Oh Neji…" Ino's expression turned into guilt now. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Ino…" Neji sighed. "So, let's just go. I'll tell you what I know, but please not here…"

Reluctantly, Ino glanced back at the hospital before nodded. "Let's go have some ice cream. We can talk while we eat…"

Neji shrugged, "Alright…"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**About 30 minutes later…**

Ten minutes after they left the hospital, Ino and Neji finally found a nice and comfortable café. They ordered their ice cream and Neji told Ino about his conversation with Sakura, about how he suggested her to try out the IVF method.

"I can't believe you told her about the method! No wonder now they're applying it! You make our chance slimmer." Ino shook her head. "You're stupid, Neji. Really stupid…" Ino plainly stated as she glared at her best friend.

Neji grimaced. He really hated when someone insulted his intelligence. "Shut up, Ino!" He replied hotly. "You're not the smartest woman on earth yourself!"

Ino pouted, she really wanted to retort back, but instead she just averted her gaze to her ice cream before her and absently played with the spoon. It's not the time for some childish fight. They had to think a plan. A best one preferably since she really didn't wanna lose her beloved Sasuke kun.

Neji could only sigh. Apparently he was thinking the same line with Ino. It's not the time to quarrel. After a few seconds in silence, Neji finally said, "I'm sorry, Ino. I shouldn't have said that."

Ino looked up to see Neji's sorry face. A small smile formed on her face. "No, Neji. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you stupid because you're far from it."

Neji smiled, "Guess we're just too tense with the situation right now."

"Yeah," Ino chuckled. She paused to put a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth before she spoke again, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know. They're obviously trying to apply the method now. Guess, we'll just have to wait and pray for the method to fail…"

"Oh please…" Ino snorted, "We should do something. We can't just sit back and relax praying to the God of fortune to side with us. Hmm… but what to do…" Ino tapped her index finger on her chin. Her brows furrowed. Her expression was serious.

Neji shook his head in seeing his friend's antic. Ino was so determined, he could tell. There's nothing could stopping her when she was in that mode. Slowly, Neji sipped his orange juice as his mind wandered again to Sakura. She looked so happy when he saw her out from her house, hand in hand, with Sasuke. Again, he couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty with what he's doing right now: trying to separating her from her husband she loved.

A loud sigh from Ino pulled Neji out of his reverie. He looked up to the blonde before him and asked, "What? Can't find a way, Miss Brain?" He joked.

Ino shrugged, "I'll think the better plan later, but for now, we'll just have to keep an eye of them. I myself will keep persuading Mikoto Oba chan to rearrange the engagement between me and Sasuke kun. I know how much she despises Sakura, so I think she will help me. As for you… " Ino trailed off before continuing again, "You are the one who gave her the doctor's number right? Which means that you know the doctor?"

Neji nodded.

"Good, you can contact him and fish out any information concerning their progress."

Neji shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. I know him, but I don't know him very well. We're just acquaintances. I don't think he would be willing to share the info easily. Besides, isn't it in the doctor's ethical codes to keep the patients' information secret and in privacy? It would be difficult to fish information for him, Ino…"

Ino frowned, "I think you're right…" She sighed. "If that's the case then…umm… you just try to get closer to Sakura, she can be your source to get the info of their progress." She beamed.

"What? I don't want to use her!"

"You don't use her! Try to see this as a way to show your feeling for her. Show her your love, support her. I'm sure she would appreciate it and wouldn't be suspicious when you ask her about the progress in the method. She would just think that you are concerned as a friend, which obviously you are. Besides, she then will see what a good man you are, who knows then, she slowly would open her eyes and fall in love with you."

"I don't know, Ino…"

"Yes, you know. You'll do it. And…" she paused for a second as an idea popped into her mind. "It would be better if you try to make it looks like she is having an affair with you. Sasuke kun then would be furious and hates her. Surely then he will leave her and eventually come to my arms. Thus, you then will appear in front of the heart-broken Sakura. You'll be her knight in a shining armor. In no time she'll be yours. They will no longer have intention to continue with the method. Oh what a perfect plan, isn't it? " Ino said excitedly.

Neji looked at Ino in disbelief and horror. Was the woman sitting before her really Yamanaka Ino? Since when she became so cunning and manipulative?

"Ino… I think that's too much. It's too… evil…" Neji said carefully, afraid that she would be furious. But to his relief, Ino just laughed.

"Since when do you care? Ever since you agreed to cooperate with me, you're already being evil, you know…"

Neji opened his mouth to protest but found himself speechless. He knew Ino was right, again. Damn!

"Please, Neji. It's not like we will murder them or something. Besides, in the end, we will make them happy. Evil people don't make other happy, do they? It's for the sake of love! Trust me, everything will be alright. It will be worth it!"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh. And he wanted himself to make that happen. He wanted himself only who would bring laughs and smiles to her life. Ino was right. He could make her happy, happier than she was right now. It's all a matter of time. Sakura wouldn't suffer long because she would have him by her side.

Once again, he was losing…

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Uchiha Mansion**

Uchiha Mikoto looked up from the book on her lap as her husband entered their bed room. She watched him as he sauntered toward the bed and positioned himself lying next to her.

"I've done as you told. I sent all the guests the wedding cancellation notice." Mikoto said. Her lips curled downward slightly as his expression didn't change. 'Good' was his only response.

"I still don't agree with this…" Mikoto mumbled, not too loud but loud enough for her husband to hear.

"Don't start again, Mikoto." Fugaku answered tiredly.

"I'm not starting again. I'm continuing since I believe we haven't finished discussing it yet. I still don't get why you cancel the wedding, why so sudden you change your mind about Sasuke and Sakura. What make you approve her now?"

"I don't approve her."

"Then why? What's the reason behind all this… chaos? You break Ino chan's heart for this."

Fugaku let out a heavy sigh. It's a very hard decision, even for himself. He liked Ino and still thought that she was the perfect woman for Sasuke. But something in Sasuke words that evening somehow stirred some feelings in his heart. He hated to admit it, but it's as if his son has opened his eyes. Something in sasuke's words, for the first time, made him thought that he was not a good father for his child. 'I hate you' that's what Sasuke said. He didn't know why but those words stung. To know that your only son, the son you're actually so proud of, had a hateful feeling toward you… make him felt that he had failed as a father…

Failed… failure… a word he loathed so much. A word he avoided to be associated with in every aspect of his life. Because for him failure equal disgusting. When a person failed, he/she was disgusting and unworthy.

'Now he had failed which meant he was disgusting and unworthy.' To accept the fact that he had to correlate the word with himself made him really sick. He didn't wanna be a failure. He didn't wanna be disgusting and unworthy. That's why he had agreed to comply with Sasuke's request in the first place. To prove that he was as perfect. He was a good father who could make his son happy. He didn't fail as a father…

"Dear…?"

Fugaku inhaled deeply and looked at his wife, "Because I am not a failure." He answered.

Mikoto was so taken aback as she saw into those pools of onyx orbs. Never in her life since she knew Fugaku, had she seen him in a very vulnerable, very tired state liked this. He was always so tough, so confident, so strong, and so stern.

"I am not failed, aren't I?" Fugaku asked, more like to convince himself. He looked so broken. She couldn't stand seeing him like this.

She didn't understand what Fugaku meant with his words, but she knew that he needed her right now. Slowly she reached out and hugged her husband tightly, burying her face on his chest. "No… of course you're not…" she replied softly.

Whatever matter concerned Sasuke, she would put it aside for now. 'I'll talk to him again when he's feeling better…'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**So, that's chapter 13. Thanks for reading and review please…. xD**

**Oh yeah, I plan to add another female character to be the surrogate mother of Sasuke and Sakura's child, but I still can't decide who would it be. Do you have any suggestion who the best female character to play the role? Is it Ten Ten? Kurenai? Or who? Please give me some suggestion. I would appreciate it very much. xD**

**I'll try to update faster… -sigh-**

**See you… (^.^)v**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello there!!!! An update, finally… here's new chapter for you. Hope you like it xD**

**Chapter 14**

Ino looked around the restaurant. Only a few people there which was rather strange since it's already lunch time. It didn't matter though. The less crowded the place was the better. She had been there for fifteen minutes now, waiting for Uchiha Mikoto. She needed to talk to her or asked for her help to be exact.

Ino sipped her drink slowly wondering why the woman was so late. It was unusually of her. Mikoto was always a punctual person. She was about to call her when the said woman seemed to enter the restaurant and elegantly walked to her seat. Ino smiled.

She immediately rose from her seat to greet Mikoto who had just arrived. They hugged and then sat down on their seat across ach other.

"Ino chan, I'm sorry I'm late. There's a little problem in the boutique so I have to take care of that first." The older woman smiled apologetically.

Ino frowned, "Problem? Is everything okay with your business?"

Mikoto smiled, "Yes, Dear. Like I said, it's just a little problem. It has been taken care of now."

Ino nodded understandingly. "That's good…"

A waiter came and they made their order before Mikoto asked, "So, what is this thing you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Sasuke kun, of course." The younger woman answered solemnly. "He is completely ignoring me now, Oba-san. I don't know what to do."

Mikoto looked at Ino sympathetically. She didn't know what to say since she couldn't do anything about it either.

For a while, both women sat in silence, lost in each other's thought until the previous waiter came back delivering their order and interrupted their train of thoughts.

"So, have you talked to Fugaku Oji-san yet?" Ino was the first to break the silence.

"I have." Mikoto replied. "But I don't know, Ino chan. I can tell that he is serious with his decision. Now with his father doesn't object anymore, Sasuke can do whatever he wants. I'm sorry, Ino chan…"

Ino shook her head, "What about you, Oba san? You're Sasuke kun's mother, if you talked to him, he would listen to you. Or at least, he would consider your suggestion, right?"

"He is always stubborn…" Mikoto muttered.

"Please, Oba-san… please talk to him. At least, please ask him not to avoid me. I want him to give me a chance." She scowled. "Since Fugaku Oji-san canceled our wedding, it seems that he completely kicks me out of his life. No worries though, I won't just give him up like that. I love him. I will never ever give up for the love of my life."

Mikoto smiled, slightly amused by the determination of the younger woman sitting before her. Ino was just like her when she was younger. It was also her determination that finally helped her to won Fugaku's heart in the end. Yeah, a lot of determination indeed. Maybe Ino could succeed too.

"Fine, Ino chan, I'll try to talk to him." Mikoto finally complied. Her smile widened as Ino squealed and grinned happily.

"Thank you so much, Oba san. Thank you."

"But I can't promise you much. Like I said before, Sasuke is always stubborn."

"I just need you to convince him to not keep avoiding me anymore, or better to hang out with me once in a while, Oba san. I need to talk to him often. It's essential for my plan. It won't work if he even doesn't want to talk to me."

Mikoto looked at Ino curiously, "Do you have a plan?"

"Err… yes…" Ino nodded. "A friend of mine is helping me with it, or more likely you can call it a mutual cooperation." She smiled at the look of confusion Mikoto showed her. Guess it's time to share her plan. "Well, you know Hyuuga Neji?"

"The heir of the Hyuuga family? Of course I know." Mikoto answered. The Uchihas and the Hyuuga often met in some company occasions. Although in fact, despite their good relationship on the surface, both of the families were always rival especially on business. Their relationship could only be claimed as a mere formality. "And what exactly is this young man's connection with your plan?"

"Apparently, Neji and Sakura went to the same high school and he has been in love with her ever since."

"Oh?" Mikoto was surprised.

Ino nodded, "I understand what you're thinking, Oba san. I too don't see what's good he sees on her actually."

Mikoto gave Ino a small smile. That's not what she's thinking actually. But she chose not to elaborate the matter further. She was more curious with the plan Ino had in mind. "And the plan?"

"Let's just say, Neji helps me to get Sasuke kun so he can get his beloved Sakura."

Mikoto pondered it then said, "I see…"

Ino smiled widely, "I'll tell you the details after we finished our lunch, Oba san but you have to promise not to tell a soul about it. Not even Fugaku Oji san since he's now… err… you know…"

"Fine with me, Ino chan…"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Same time, other place…**

Sakura was in a very good mood as she was doing her groceries shopping today.

Yesterday, she and Sasuke had paid a visit to the hospital to take their final test result. Fortunately, everything went well so far. said that it was possible for them to do the IVF method. All they needed to do right now was finding a suitable woman to be the surrogate mother of their child. Sure it wasn't an easy task, but still it took her one step closer to her dream to have a child.

"Here are your groceries, Miss…" A clerk in the grocery handed her two paper bags full of meats, vegetables, fruits, etc after Sakura paid.

"Thank you…" Sakura gave her a smile. She carried the bags in her arms as she made her way out of the store.

'Zzzz…zzzz'

Sakura stopped walking as she felt her cell phone vibrated. She stepped aside before answered it. Her smile grew as she recognized who was on the phone.

"Sakura?" It was Neji.

"Oh, Neji kun? What's the matter?"

"Err I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Why sure, besides I also have a great news to tell you."

"Great. See you then, same place and same time as always."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Sakura was still smiling when the connection ended. Since she did her first test for the method a month ago, Neji had been occasionally asked her to go having lunch together. She was hesitant at first, worried of Sasuke's reaction. But, luckily, when she asked for his permission, Sasuke let her, though grudgingly. Sasuke said he didn't want she thought that he was a selfish husband and he trusted her which Sakura was very grateful for that. For it, she did her best not to ruin his trust by telling him what she did and what she talked about with Neji. She told him everything so that he wouldn't get the wrong impression. Though he didn't openly show it and would always wore his very bored expression when she did that, Sakura was sure he felt a bit of relief and secure.

Sakura was glad Sasuke could understand. She did enjoy her time with Neji. It was great to have someone to share to other than Sasuke, of course. Neji had been like her brother and she was thankful for him always helping and supporting her until now. Hence, lunch with Neji had been her regular schedule since then.

Sakura put back her cell phone into her purse. She was ready to go home and was about to stop a taxi when she heard someone's yelling. She turned and saw there's a small commotion in front of a building, or a café to be exact, a few meters away on her right.

Curious, Sakura walked toward the crowds. Yelling voices were getting louder as she got nearer. It was a female's voice. Sakura stood behind the crowd, trying to see what was going on. Fortunately for her, a tall man standing in front of her now decided to leave. Sakura now could see the scene more clearly.

There, there's a woman with curly brown hair standing in front of a man who happened to be the manager of the café. Sakura couldn't see the woman's face since she was standing with her back to her from her position, but from her insults she shouted to the older man, she could tell that she was livid.

"Oh, you old man, you can't just do this to me!!!! He groped my butt, for God's sake!!! You can't blame me for breaking his nose! He deserved it!" The brunette yelled.

The manager rubbed his temple, obviously frustrated with the woman before him. He was about to retort back when he realized that they had made such a scene for the public. He briefly closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Whatever you say, you violent girl." He sneered. "You brutally attacked the customer, the important one in that. You've ruined this café's reputation. There's no other choice than to fire you. I won't change my mind, you are fired period!" The man looked up to the crowd then barked, "Aren't you Guys having some better things to do?!!! Hmph!!!" With one last glare at the woman he stalked into the café, slammed the door and put on the 'closed' sign.

"You're fucking bastard!!!!!" The woman shrieked and kicked the café's door. She stood in front of it with her head hung and body trembled with anger.

Meanwhile, one by one, the people started to continue their previous activities. Sakura too was going to do the same, to stop a taxy to take her home that was, when suddenly the brunette woman turned around and faced to her direction. Sakura gasped. She knew her! She was older, of course, but she was not mistaken. It was her! Without thinking, she called out her name.

"Ten Ten!"

Upon hearing her name, the woman looked up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person who called her. She clamped a hand to her mouth. Green eyes, pink hair, it was her!

"Sa-Sakura?!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

About fifteen minutes later, both women had comfortably sat down on one of the bench in the park nearby. Smiles were never leaving their faces as they overcome with acute nostalgia for their days at their childhood.

"You made his eyes blue and swollen for more than a week…" Sakura laughed as she remembered one of the events from their junior high school period. "Poor boy…"

Ten Ten joined her laugh. "Yeah, but I couldn't help it. He's an ass."

"Speaking of which, I see that you haven't changed, Ten Ten, save for your appearance, of course. I was very sure you would make that man's eyes suffered too if he didn't back out at the last minute."

Ten Ten grinned. "You bet, Sakura. Hell, probably not only his eyes, but all parts of his body too. I was just about to beat him into a pulp even a microscope couldn't locate him. That bastard!"

Sakura laughed again, "What happened actually?"

"Well," Ten Ten sighed before began her story. "I was a waitress in that café. Yesterday I was working when a very dandy, rich-looking but ugly man came to the place. As a waitress, I came to his table and took his order. At first, he only flirted with me, but then he got bolder and bolder. He even took his time to state what he would like to eat, leaving me standing beside him for a while. Soon, I felt his hand on my butt and rubbed it. So I punched him hard, breaking his puggish nose. What worse was that pervert was happened to be the close cousin of the major. And then today I know, to save his business, the manager fired me." Ten Ten scowled. "I couldn't accept his decision. I couldn't lose the job. I confronted him which led to the uproar earlier. I can not lose the job, Sakura. I need it. I desperately need the money…"

Sakura squeezed Ten Ten's hand slightly. "Don't worry, you'll find another job soon, a better one too."

Ten Ten nodded, "I hope so…" She grinned once more before said again, more cheerfully this time. "Alright! Enough about me, I haven't heard yours. So, what's up?"

"Well…" Sakura then told Ten Ten her life. Her eyes would lit up when she told about her husband and she would smile a bit sadly at the mention of her parents in law. "So here I am, hopefully waiting for a miracle. I hope we find the suitable woman soon." Sakura finished her story after telling her progress of the method.

Ten Ten stared at Sakura a bit surprised. She wondered how her pink-haired childhood friend could manage to look so calm and collected after all what she'd been through. Recalling her own life, Ten Ten was suddenly ashamed of herself for thinking she was the most suffered woman on earth. "You're so strong, Sakura…" She said softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just so lucky I still have Sasuke kun beside me. If it's not because of his love and support, God knows I would have been broken down since a long time ago." Sakura said. She glanced at her childhood friend and noticed her gloomy expression. "What about you, Ten Ten? Tell me about your life at the present. Aside of you're getting fired in front of twenty people." Sakura tried to joke.

Ten Ten's expression brightened up a bit as she chuckled but soon darkened again as she answered Sakura's question. "Well, I'm not as lucky as you." She took a deep breath before spoke again. "Married to a rich bloke who loves you very very much. My husband is a bastard." Ten Ten chuckled bitterly.

Sakura didn't say a word, letting Ten Ten to continue her story.

"You see, I didn't go to the university. Unlike you, I am not smart enough to get me scholarship. So, I worked in my neighbour's pub as a waitress. That's when I met him, my husband that is. A month later he took me and my mother to move to the town of Ame, promising me a better future with him. We got married six months later. Everything was beautiful at first, Sakura. Though our life was far from prosperous, we could still smile with love we had for each other. But then, he started to gamble and drink. He was changed since then. He became violent. He spent all of our money for gambling and drinking every night. It kept continuing for about three years until finally he left us. He took all of our money and also left us with his debt. I and my mother decided to return here, our hometown, shortly afterwards. We intended to rebuild our life again. The situation worsened when then my old mother is diagnosed to have tuberculosis six months ago. Now, I need the money not only to pay for that asshole's debt, but for my mother's medication as well." Ten Ten wiped a single tear fell from her eyes. "That café is quite popular and classy. It pays higher too. That's why I need that job badly. With only a high school diploma, it's hard to find a good job nowadays you know…" Ten Ten ended her tale with a bitter smile.

"Oh Ten Ten…" Sakura said as she hugged her sobbing best friend tightly. She kept stroking the other woman's back gently in attempt to calm her down. She felt sympathetic toward her best friend. She didn't know that her life was so miserable. She was sure lucky compared to her. Or at least money was never a problem. She really wanted to help Ten Ten. She knew if she talked to Sasuke about it, he wouldn't mind she gave some money to help Ten Ten. But she knew too, Ten Ten wouldn't just accept her money without any reason. Ten Ten was a proud woman. She always hated to be pitied even by her own best friend.

Sakura was thinking to talk to Sasuke about giving her best friend a job in his office when an idea came to her mind. "Ten Ten…" She called when the brunette was slightly calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"I think we can help each other." She smiled. "Would you like to be the surrogate mother of my child?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Meanwhile, Uchiha Inc.**

**Cafeteria**

"Finally, you agree to have lunch with me. Thanks so much, Sasuke kun. I'm so happy!" Ino smiled sweetly.

"Don't get me wrong. I accept just because my mother's constant whining to just go have a lunch or dinner with you. I'm doing this to stop her bugging me. It's annoying." Sasuke answered.

Ino smiled sweetly. Apparently, Mikoto succeeded. "Ah, still I am so thankful, Sasuke kun, though it's only at your office's cafeteria, but nevermind…"

"Hn…"

Ino looked at Sasuke. He's very irritated and annoyed, she could tell. She smirked. Now it's the time to start her plan. "Ne, Sasuke kun… do you know Hyuuga Neji?"

Sasuke tensed at the mention of his name. "I know him. Why?"

"Well… For your information, Neji is my best friend. As friends, we usually go lunch together. But lately, he was always 'busy' when I asked him to go to lunch. I was curious, you know, so I followed him one day and it appears that he has a new lunch partner and-"

"I'm not interested in his personal matter, Ino." Sasuke cut in.

Ino smirked, "Oh yes you are, because his new lunch partner I'm talking about is your wife, or you have lost interest in her now, hm?"

"I know about Sakura's lunch with him, Ino. Sakura always told me everything. They just have lunch together, nothing more."

"And do you think she's not lying to you? How naïve…" Ino laughed half mockingly. "I saw them myself, Sasuke kun. If I hadn't known better, I would assume that there's something special going on between them. The way Neji looked at her and how Sakura smiled at him…" Ino trailed off, smiled triumphantly as Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Don't making up stories, Ino. I know my wife, she's not a liar." Sasuke sent her a stern look. "Besides, they are BEST FRIENDS. Of course they're close and also as you said before, friends usually go lunch together." Paused. "There's nothing wrong with that." Sasuke mumbled as he said that last part.

Ino shrugged, "It's up to you if you don't believe me now." She said cooly. Though Sasuke tried his best to keep calm and indifferent towards what she said, judging by the flickers of emotion in his onyx eyes, Ino knew she had gotten into him. If she kept playing her cards right, Sasuke would be in her grasp in no time. "But someday you'll see, Sasuke kun…" She said, smiling.

'Someday you'll see…"

**xoxoxoxoxoox**

**Whew… That's chapter 14 for you, the longest chapter I've ever written xD**

**Now, I decided it is Ten Ten who will play the role. She maybe is a good distraction for Neji, no? lmao **

**But I dunno, let's just wait and see xD**

**Thank you so much for you all for reading this story, for reviewing this story, for all your suggestions.**

–**bow down- m(_ _)m**

**I appreciate it so much. You're all very wonderful. Keep letting me know what you think. Review please. **

**See ya!!!! xD**

**Background songs: Under Stars, When Angels Come, and In My Arms by Tom Felton :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finally another chapter… Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15  
**

It's been pretty late when Ten Ten finally got home. Carefully, the brunette opened the front door and locked it behind her. Feeling thirsty, she headed towards her small kitchen. Ten Ten grabbed a glass and filled it with some water from the water jug before pouring it into her dry throat. It had been a long day.

She sat herself down on a dining chair before pulling out a cheque Sakura and her husband gave her earlier this evening. They were very generous to her. Never in her entire life had she imagined to have money this much. It was like a dream came true for her.

Ten Ten absent mindedly tracing the sum of the money written on it, still couldn't believe that the money was all hers. She was so absorbed into it that she didn't hear the footsteps of the other occupant of the shabby apartment of hers.

"Ten Ten, Dear…" Fumiko, her mother, called Ten Ten softly.

"Kaa-san…" Ten Ten looked up, "I thought you're asleep? Did I wake you?"

Fumiko shook her head no. "I'm still awake, actually." She said as she sat on the other chair next to her daughter. Immediately, her gaze landed on the paper Ten Ten was holding. She frowned. "What is that paper?"

Ten Ten's face instantly brightened. She looked at Fumiko with a wide smile on her face. "It's a cheque, Kaa-san and it's ours…" She said as she thrusted the cheque into her mother's hand.

"T-Ten Ten… wh-wha…"

Ten Ten smiled at her mother's bewildered expression. She too wore the same expression when Sakura first gave her the cheque. "Yes, Kaa-san, the money this much… is all ours…"

"Ours…?" For a second, Fumiko just sat there, rendered speechless. However then, as realization hit her, her expression turned into disapproval and worried. "D-did you borrow it from the bank? Or from… from a… loan shark?"

"What?! No, Kaa-san!" Ten Ten held her mother's hand in hers. "Listen, Kaa-san. I-I've got a job…" Ten Ten then told Fumiko about Sakura and her offer to be the surrogate mother of their child. "Three days ago I ran the tests at the hospital and the result, which we received today, said that I am suitable. Kaa-san, I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier, but I've thought about it. It seems a good solution for our problem…" Ten Ten looked at Fumiko. "We need money, Kaa-san. We can use it to take you to the hospital and pay that bastard's debt. Besides on the other hand, I can help Sakura too. She's my best friend, after all…"

It was silent when Fumiko contemplated what her daughter had said. But then Fumiko sighed, "It's a serious matter. You realize the consequences, don't you?"

Ten Ten noded. "I'll be pregnant, have a birth. The neighbors probably will think I'm slut for conceiving without a husband by my side…" She shrugged. "I don't care."

Fumiko nodded, "Yes, but there's more to it, Ten Ten. What about your own feeling? Will you have the heart to give away your child then?"

"Kaa-san, this is not my child."

"Technically it is." Fumiko said. "No matter how you try to be indifferent, but trust me, it won't be as easy as you think when you finally cradle the baby in your arms. You'll probably have a change of heart in the last minute."

Ten Ten took a deep breath and then gave her mother a weak smile. "Maybe you're right, Kaa-san, but I won't do that. I've decided to do this. And for that, I need your support, Kaa-san. Please…"

Fumiko sighed but then put a hand on Ten Ten's shoulder. "Of course, Ten Ten."

Ten Ten grasped Fumiko's hand and gratefully squeezed it. "Thank you, Kaa-san." They smiled at each other.

"So, when will you begin the method? To be put a baby into you, I mean?" Fumiko asked after a while.

"Maybe in a few days, I don't really understand the method actually. But Sakura gave me a cell phone so they can easily contact me whenever everything's ready." Ten Ten pulled out a white cell phone from her purse and handed it to her mother.

"Sakura is a very kind. I'm so happy she lives a good life right now. Some day, you have to take her here. I want to thank her properly."

"Yeah, aside from this child thing, Sakura is very lucky woman." Ten Ten looked down. "At least she has a good husband." Ten Ten mumbled the last part but Fumiko still could hear it. The older woman patted Ten Ten on the back before said, "It's late. Come on, we'd better go to bed."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke glanced at his watch. It had been almost three hours since his father started this annual company meeting and now he was hungry. It was lunch time already anyway. He hoped his father would end this meeting soon, it would be so nice to fill his growling stomach with some salad and steak and…

"It's not the place for daydreaming, Sasuke!" Fugaku's stern voice cut Sasuke's list of delicious food for lunch he had in his mind. He looked at his father who now glaring at him coldly.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He said politely.

Fugaku cleared his throat and then looked back at the entire staff. "Right, sorry for that little interruption. Let's continue our meeting now…"

Sasuke held the urge to roll his eyes and just sighed quietly instead as he watched his father continued his speech reviewing the company's performance in the last three months. It was like forever to Sasuke when finally Fugaku ended the meeting.

"Thank you and keep up the good work." Fugaku said dismissing his inferiors.

Sasuke grabbed his folder then stood up. Following other employees, he was about to exit the room when he heard Fugaku addressed his name. He groaned inwardly. "What now? I'd be very appreciated if you kindly dismiss me soon. I'm hungry."

"Just need to remind you that you are expected in my office after lunch. There's something I need to discuss with you. Don't be late."

Sasuke scowled. "Now Otou-san, you can remind me via my secretary instead of keeping me starving longer." He whined. "If that's all what you wanted to say, I'm out of here." Sasuke, still pouting, nodded and walked out of the room hurriedly. He couldn't wait for food any longer.

Fugaku watched as his youngest son stomped out of the room in amusement. Sasuke indeed whined and pouted at him, so much like when he was a little kid. Sasuke had never done that in front of him again since the death of his brother.

Fugaku smiled…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sasuke had just finished his last bite of his lunch when he decided to check his email. There were some new emails from his associates and friends, but there's one which caught his attention the most. It was from Ino and sent yesterday. 'THE IMAGE YOU WANT TO SEE' was what was written as the subject. Now, what's that woman up to?

Hesitantly he opened the email and downloaded the image attached to it. Immediately, he frowned. It was the image of his wife, Sakura, and a man with long black hair. In the picture, they were sitting, facing each other in what looked like a café or a restaurant. The man was holding Sakura's hands and she smiled brightly at him. Sasuke scowled. He abruptly closed the image and read the rest of Ino's email.

'_Dear Sasuke kun,_

_It was the image of your wife and Neji that I took when I was accidentally came across them at lunch. Look at how they looked at each other, smiling at each other. They were even holding hands! It's up to you to believe it or not, but I still think there's something special between them. Well, bye then. Call me sometimes._

_Love,_

_Ino_

_Ps: Don't be mad at me because I showed you this, please. I'm just trying to open your eyes._

Once again, Sasuke opened the image and zoomed it in. He could tell that the picture was not manipulated. It's really Sakura who's in it. Besides, she told him she had lunch with Neji too the other day. He then scrutinized Sakura's expression. Sure enough, she was smiling very brightly and warmly and… lovingly at Neji, a kind of smile that he thought only she reserved for him.

Could it be that Ino was right? Sasuke shook his head. Oh no, of course not. It's not wise and it's unfair for Sasuke to judge his wife just by a single picture. Besides, Sakura was always honest to him. Just because of she was smiling and holding other man's hands didn't mean she was not loyal. He believed in his wife.

Right…?

Sasuke glanced back at the image as Ino's words replaying in his mind. Damn it all! Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Fugaku looked up from his document as he heard knocks on the door. It's about time Sasuke showed up.

"Come in!"

Sasuke walked in and then sat in the chair across his father. His expression was as blank as ever but Fugaku could tell, judging by the flicker of emotion in his eyes, that his son had something bugging his mind at the moment.

Fugaku watched him for a while. Normally, Sasuke would already complain when his father didn't immediately say anything to him when he was summoned. Sasuke never liked to be with Fugaku more than necessary. So the fact that Sasuke didn't say anything for more than ten minutes after he's in his office only convinced Fugaku more about his son's current quandary.

"You're late." Fugaku really wanted to ask him what's wrong but he didn't know why the words refused to come out from his mouth. Instead, he let out those three cold words.

"I'm sorry, Otou san." Sasuke said. He didn't try to give any excuse for his tardiness which was, again, unusual for him.

Fugaku eyed his son.

"Are you going to explain why you called me here or are you going to keep staring at me, Otou-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Right," Fugaku nodded as he began. "So, you know that we cooperate with the Hyuuga Inc. for our upcoming project." Sasuke nodded and scowled a bit at the mentioning of the Hyuuga name. "Apparently, the heir of the family, Hyuuga Neji, has invited us for a private dinner with them this evening and since I already have another appointment, you will go as our family representative."

"What?!" Spontaneously, Sasuke refused when he heard Neji's name. "I mean, sorry, Otou san, but I refuse. Can't you just cancel this?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't want to deal with anything Hyuuga, especially Hyuuga Neji, right now. Not after that picture.

"You know it'd be so rude to not accept the invitation. Besides, it's good to develop our relationship." Fugaku said. "This time, for your family, do it."

"Otou san, I-"

"Do you have any personal problem with this Hyuuga Neji?"

Sasuke looked at his father, uncertain. He couldn't possibly tell him about his current 'discomfort feeling' towards Neji. It was his personal matters. His father would straightly tell him not to mix the professional business with his own private feelings.

"No…" Sasuke said weakly.

"You know it'd be good to strengthen our association with the Hyuuga. It would be very beneficial in the future."

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed, knowing that eventually he would have to comply to his father's command anyway. "I'll go."

Fugaku nodded. "Take your wife with you, since it's the invitation for two."

Sasuke, yet hesitantly, nodded. If only his father knew…

"Now, may I go? I'd like to call Sakura and inform her about this?"

"Sure, Son."

Sasuke rose from his seat and exited his father's office. He quickly returned to his office and called Sakura.

"Hello, Sasuke kun?" He heard her voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?"

"We're going to have dinner together with the Hyuuga Inc. this evening. So you'd better be prepared. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Hyuuga Inc.? You mean we're having dinner with Neji kun?"

"Obviously." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Oh that's great!" She squealed.

Sasuke found his annoyance rose quickly when he heard Sakura's excited tone. Just an idea to see that Neji could make her so happy like this? Tch.

"I'll be ready by the time you get here, Sasuke kun." By the tone of her voice, Sasuke could swear that she was smiling widely and brightly right now.

"Well, it's great to know that you are so looking forward to go to this dinner with Neji." Sasuke said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm though it seemed it went unnoticed by his wife who's currently in a full of excitement.

"Yes, I am very looking forward to it." She answered, completely oblivious of the annoyance in her husband's voice. "I finally will be able to introduce you to Neji kun personally. I can't wait."

"Gotta go now. See you later, Sakura." Without his usual 'I love you' remark, Sasuke ended the conversation.

He roughly threw his cell phone onto his desk and then slumped his body onto his seat. He was jealous and upset, that's for sure.

Dinner this evening would be a dreadful one.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**In another place…**

Mikoto was sipping her tea quietly as she listened to Ino's rant about her another plan. The younger woman was cunning, Mikoto could tell.

"I am going as Neji's companion at the dinner this evening which obviously will make Sakura uncomfortable. I'll engage Sasuke kun with some talk that interest him so that Sakura will feel a bit… left out by Sasuke kun. That's when Neji takes his action. He'll too, will attempt a conversation, a very close and intimate conversation if possible, with Sakura. Sasuke will see by his own eyes what a very close 'friends' his wife and Neji are."

Mikoto nodded.

"I am sure, Sasuke kun's feeling will change after this. Don't you agree, Oba-san?"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are very welcomed xD**

**See you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait. Here's an update for you. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. **

**Happy Reading XD**

**Chapter 16**

Ino smiled in satisfaction at the sight of the Hyuuga dining room. It was very well decorated, made it looked more luxurious and classy. She nodded to herself.

"I see that's everything's ready." Neji said.

Ino nodded. "I'm so pleased with the arrangements. I'm sure Sasuke kun will appreciate it."

"Hopefully…"

Ino eyed the man besides him. She noticed that Neji clenched his fist slightly. "Neji, are you nervous?"

Her best friend sighed. "It's just…" he trailed of, looking at Ino. "I don't know why but I think I have a bad feeling about this"

"Oh, not that again!" Ino glared at him. She would just have pulled her hair in exasperation if she didn't remember that the action would ruin her beautifully-styled hair. "It's the fifth time in two hours you're complaining about it!"

"No, listen, Ino. I mean, in the beginning, I invite the Uchiha for professional purpose since our companies will cooperate for the upcoming project. It's for the business' sake. I didn't even know that Sasuke is the one who's coming if Fugaku san hadn't called me."

"And your point is?"

"Well, you know, Ino, what if then Sasuke canceled our business cooperation just because he's upset to see me close with his wife. It would be so much loss for the Hyuuga Inc. My uncle, Hiashi sama, would be very mad if that happened."

"Oh you silly, that would never happen. The one who decides whether to continue the cooperation or not is Fugaku Oji san. He's the president of the company thus Sasuke kun doesn't have any rights to make a decision without his approval."

"But Sasuke is his heir Ino. Fugaku sama surely, at least, will listen to his opinion."

"Oh please, Neji. Trust me it won't be like that. Our plan will not ruin your business, trust me." Ino held his hand in hers. "You love Sakura, don't you? If it worked, you'd be one step closer to getting the love of your life."

"I-"

Whatever what was Neji trying to say, it was interrupted by the sound of the door bell that echoed throughout the house. Ino smiled, thankful that she had a reason to end their argument. Neji was being silly as always and Ino would never let him ruin this perfect plan.

"Oh it looks like our guests have arrived." Ino smiled. Her eyes looked at Neji firmly, "You won't try to back out of our plan, will you?" Ino asked him one more time Ino put on her best pleading expression, the one that she knew Neji couldn't resist. "Please, Neji?"

Neji sighed and mentally slapped himself. How could he disappoint her when she was giving her that look? Ino was like a sister to him, he never wanted to let her down. So, put aside all his unease feelings concerning his family company, he finally nodded to the blonde's request before him. "Fight for love, right Ino?"

Ino grinned widely. "That's the spirit!" Ino winked.

Absentmindedly, Neji nodded. He straightened his posture and waited for the grand door to open.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Neji stood stiffly besides Ino, waiting for their servant to escort their guests. Neji was always so calm and collected but tonight he couldn't help but feeling slightly nervous. He was worried, he admitted. There was a small voice in his mind that continually whispering to him that this wasn't right. If Sakura found out, there's a possibility that not only his company would lose millions of profit but also he could lose Sakura's trust too.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga Bocchama (young master), Yamanaka Oujo sama (lady), the guests are here."

Neji's train of thought was cut down by the voice of his main servant. Sasuke and Sakura were already standing in front of them. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the pink-haired goddess before them. Sakura looked so beautiful and elegant in her maroon dress. Neji's heart beating so fast and all his doubt earlier was quickly pushed to the farthest corner of his mind. Now he knew why he had to do this. No woman's beauty could make him suffocated. No woman's presence could make his heart pounding. No woman's smile could make his heart warm. Definitely, he had to have her. No woman but her.

"Neji!" Once again Neji's thought was interrupted, this time by a sharp tone and a slight nudge from Ino.

"W-what?"

"Aren't you going to greet our guests?"

"O-Oh, yes, of course." Neji's gaze shifted from Ino to the couple before them. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Welcome to our humble abode. We're so pleased to see you, Uchiha san." His eyes locked firmly with Sasuke's as he held out his hand.

"We're delighted to be here, Hyuuga san," Sasuke leaned in slightly to take Neji's outstretched hand and gripped it firmly. The tension was building up as the two males just stared at each other for a while, at least until Ino's cough interrupted their silent battle.

Neji and Sasuke abruptly let go of each other hand. He casted one more look at the male Uchiha before turned to Sakura. His gaze softened immediately. With a warm smile adorned his face, Neji took Sakura's small hand in his. Eyes never leaving her as he said, "Welcome, Sakura…"

"Uh- yes thank you, Neji kun…" She replied. Neji smiled and made eye contact with Ino who immediately stepped forward toward Sasuke. The blonde, without hesitant, gave Sasuke a slight hug and kiss on the cheek. "Well, Sasuke kun, I'm so glad you can make it here." She whispered. The blonde shifted her gaze toward Sakura and inwardly smirked when she saw Sakura stiffened.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Sakura san." Ino smiled offering her hand which was reluctantly taken by Sakura.

Noticing Sakura's discomfort, Neji quickly said, "Well then, Uchiha san and Sakura, please take your seat. We're just about ready for dinner." He gestured to the well-set dining table.

The two Uchiha complied. They sat directly across Neji and Ino. Soon, the servants served the meal. It was exquisite they could tell.

"Please…" Neji said again beginning their dinner.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura shifted uneasily on her seat. Her gaze turned briefly towards her husband sitting next to her, who was now chatting with Ino, before back fixated at the empty spot on the table before them.

Dinner had ended since about ten minutes ago and they all had moved to the parlour. Not soon after, Neji had excused himself saying that there's something he had to do at the moment and would be back soon leaving only the two Uchihas and Ino.

"That would be wonderful, Sasuke kun. That's a very good idea. We can do that sometimes if, of course, if you're up for a challenge."

Sakura sighed softly when she heard Ino's laughter. She watched with repressed annoyance when the blonde woman smiled sexily to her husband with her hands brushing his now and then. Really, she couldn't stand her. Since the moment she and Sasuke arrived at the place, she kept acting flirtatiously toward her husband. And now, since they retreated to the living room, she had been non-stop chatting with him the business things that Sakura didn't quite understand, thus made her left out from their conversation.

Sakura turned to them and listened to their discussion carefully. She once again tried to join in the conversation. However though, soon she was frowning when she found out that they were discussing about stock market, things that she really had no idea about. Why weren't they talking about medical stuff anyway? She was a nurse before she married Sasuke, economy was really not her thing.

Ino's laughter filled the room again and Sakura immediately huffed at that. Since when Sasuke could make Ino laugh? And why on earth he didn't object when Ino touched his hand, and arm occasionally, here and there. He's always despised her, didn't he? So why now?

Sakura coughed a bit loudly, hoping that could catch Sasuke's attention. But to no avail, the two kept chatting even about more complicated economy things she didn't comprehend.

The pink haired woman sighed in defeat. They two seemed so absorbed in their own little world, the world which was impenetrable for Sakura.

Smoothly, Sakura rose from her seat and exited to the patio. There, she found a very beautiful sight of the garden before her. Ino's laughter once again reached her ears. She shook her head and soon busying herself by scrutinizing the nature's every detail.

"Hey…" Too lost in her own thought, Sakura didn't realize that Neji was already back. He was now standing next to her with a smile on his handsome face. His gentle smile turned into an amused one when he saw she flinched by his sudden presence.

"Neji kun! You're surprised me!"

"Hn," He smirked as he led her walked down the patio onto the neatly mowed lawn and to a bench. "Your husband seems enjoying Ino's company." He stated once they sat down.

Sakura was tensed a bit before managed to regain her composure. "Ino san is actually the woman Sasuke's parents wanted him to marry."

"O-oh?" Neji inwardly cursed himself when his voice didn't sound as surprised as he intended to be. "You never told me about it." He quickly added.

"That's because I didn't know that Ino san is your best friend." She looked at him. "You never told me about it either."

"Ah well, yes…" He sighed. Ino's plan came to his mind when he answered, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I wouldn't have asked Ino to be my partner if I had known your history with her. I actually had asked my cousin, Hinata, to accompany me, but she had a date with his boyfriend. So-"

"It's okay, Neji kun. You don't have to explain. I'm fine…" She smiled wryly before she looking up and averted her gaze at the dark night sky above.

Neji forced a smile. His heart fluttered upon seeing the emotion she tried to hide behind those beautiful emerald orbs. Her eyes always told it all. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with Ino's presence, even more now Ino occupied Sasuke's time thus made her currently left alone. Though it did mean that Ino's plan is possibly working but he couldn't help feeling a bit upset about it. Seeing her like this. Damn that husband of hers. If he truly loved her, he should have been by her side all the time and not just got carried away with another woman's attempt of flirting, especially in front of his wife's eyes. Didn't he care about Sakura's feelings?

'If I were Sakura's husband, I would've never left her even for a second…' He looked at her. She looked so beautiful, beautiful but sad. Oh how he wished he could just embraced her tightly and never let go.

The wind blew gently and she shivered slightly, clasping her hands and folded them neatly on her lap. Her lips parted slightly as she let out what sounded like a tired sigh. Her face that time though looked so serene yet so broken he saw. In an instant, the Hyuuga heir felt his love for her grew ten folds. It possessed his body and soul. He didn't even think straight when, before he knew it, he had leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. His love overwhelmed him and he felt like his heart was going to explode when he felt his lips grazed her soft ones. It felt so right. It felt so perfect.

Sakura froze instantly. Her body was rigid as she felt lips other than her husband's on hers. Emerald orbs widened in shocked, terrified.

"O-oh!" Neji jerked his head quickly. Rather abruptly, his body slammed back onto his seat. Eyes immediately shifted to the garden, to the sky, to the trees, to his shoes, to the floor, anywhere but to her.

'Great!' Neji seethed inwardly, 'What have I done?'

"W-Wha-" Sakura didn't know what to say. Surprised was perhaps just understatement since what she felt right now was beyond that. Unconsciously her hand lifted up to the spot that he kissed previously and she felt herself flushed. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell. Neji and she were best friends. He had been like her own brother thus a light peck should not suppose to make her freaked out like this. It's just like a family kiss. But why it felt so different? She didn't know how but she could feel that his action this time had something more into it, something that more than just a casual gesture. It was frightened her a bit somehow.

For a while, no one dared to speak. The tension and awkwardness hung heavily in the air when finally Neji opened his mouth and spoke.

"Sakura, I-" He still hadn't dared to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know… I didn't mean to do that. It's just…" He clenched his fist in frustration for not finding the right words to make a reason. For a moment his brain was desperately searched for a good excuse before finally he closed his eyes and gave in. "I'm sorry…" He said softly, eyes glued to the random spot on the table. "I-I wasn't thinking…"

Sakura eyed the man next to her cautiously. It was obvious that he too was stunned by his own action. Hadn't he been Neji, her dear best friend, she would have slapped him hardly for doing such a thing.

"W-well," Sakura shifted uneasily on her seat. "I-I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose, do you?" She stressed the last two syllables.

The message was clear. Her question was her final judgment for him. She wouldn't take the other answer, "No. I didn't do it on purpose."

Sakura nodded and they fell silent again. Though this time, it was Sakura who first broke it.

"I-I think I should go back inside. Sasuke kun might be looking for me." This time Neji looked at her as she gave him a nervous smile. Like usual, from her eyes, Neji could tell that she was quite uncomfortable with him at the moment. And was that fear he saw? She was afraid of him?!

"I'm going inside, Neji kun. And I think you should too. Here is quite cold." She said before hurriedly retreated back to patio and inside.

'Damn!' Neji muttered under his breath. At that moment he knew that it's not going to be the same again with her.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Their conversation was interrupted by a melody that was Ino's cell phone ring tone.

"Ah, would you please excuse me, Sasuke kun?" He nodded and she smiled before she rose from her seat, moved to a corner in the room to answer her phone.

Sasuke leaned his back at his seat. He had to admit that Ino was very enjoyable to have a conversation with. She's very knowledgeable especially about one of his favorite subject, economy. She is actually a good woman and Sasuke would love to be her friend if only she's not too busy trying to win his affection. It's quite annoying, really, how she would touch him here and there in the beginning of their conversation. Thank God, she then stopped the actions and continued their intellectual conversation 'cleanly' thus made it this long and pleasant, he realized, and possibly kept continuing had her phone not ringing. Dared he said that somehow the conversation had improved his foul mood earlier.

'She can not compare to Sakura though.' And that's when he realized that his dear wife wasn't in the room with him. Where is she? He inwardly reprimanded himself for being too lost in his discussion with Ino that made him oblivious of Sakura's presence. He wandered his gaze to the room and noticed that Neji too was not there. Was she with him?

Ino was still busy talking on her phone so he decided to just look for his wife himself. He rose from his seat in time with the opening of the glass door that adjoined the room with the patio. Not soon after, he saw Sakura walked past it toward him. He breathed in relief.

"Hey," He greeted her softly. "Where have you been?"

Sakura looked at him. All remarks about how he was very busy with her blonde companion earlier that he ignored her soon forgotten as she stared at his black orbs. They were full of love and concern. The said woman blinked rapidly as her tears began to gather in her eyes without she wanted it. Neji's previous action was clear in her mind.

Sasuke frowned. What's wrong with her? Seeing her right now, he could tell that something had happened to her. "What's wrong?" Concern was obvious in his tone.

Sakura looked down as she struggled to calm herself. She had made him worried and she hated that.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired woman looked up. She gave him a small, reassuring smile before answering, "I'm sorry. I think I'm just tired but I'm fine." She wouldn't tell him what's going on, at least not now.

He stared at her incredulously. Did she think he would buy that? It was obvious that something happened to her. He was very worried and curious, yes, but he would not push her if she didn't want to tell him right now. He knew that eventually she would tell him when she was ready. She always did that. They always did that to each other.

Sasuke was going to ask her to sit down when Ino returned. "Sasuke kun, sorry for making you wait." She smiled at him without even casting a glance to Sakura's presence. "Let's continue our previous activity, shall we?" Ino smiled at him suggestively and Sasuke had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Now that she's back in her 'I'm-so-sexy-so-take-me-Sasuke' mode, he didn't think that he wanted to deal with that especially with Sakura here. He opened his mouth, ready to decline her offer as polite as possible but he was stopped by Sakura holding his hands. He turned to look at his wife.

"L-let's go home, Sasuke kun." She said, her eyes pleading.

It was actually too early to take leave from a formal dinner due to the manner and all. However, Sasuke found himself nodded at his wife request. It's not like he wanted to stay longer in the Hyuuga's place too, to be honest. "Very well." He said turning to look at the blonde before them. "Well, Ino, I think it's time for us to leave."

"What?!" Sasuke was a bit taken aback by Ino's outburst. "You can't leave right now! Not yet! You haven't seen-" Ino stopped abruptly as she realized she was about to spill her plan. "You can't leave no matter what!"

"Ino, it's rude to yell at the guest." Neji walked approached them.

Sasuke frowned again when she felt Sakura tightened her grip on his hand and quickly averted her gaze downward to the floor. Strange. He watched the Hyuuga heir as he took his place besides Ino. "Thank you for coming, Sasuke san. I hope we can cooperate well." Sasuke shook Neji's hand.

"Neji? What do you mean? They can't leave-"

"Ino!" His firm tone effectively silenced Ino who looked displeased and disappointed. Neji looked at Sasuke again, "I'm sorry, Ino here just wants to spend more time with you I belive." He ignored Ino's loud 'Hey!' and now averting his gaze to Sakura. "Thank you for coming too, Sakura. I am looking forward for our next usual lunch."

Sasuke scowled. The nerve of this guy! Best friend or not, how dare he asked Sakura out in front of her own husband. Tch. Too busy mentally bashed the Hyuuga prodigy, he didn't notice Neji's pleading eyes he sent to Sakura and the lack of response Sakura gave him. A soft tug at his hand returned him to reality.

"Sasuke kun, let's go." Sakura nodded indicating she was ready to leave.

"Hn." He squeezed her hand in response. "Thank you again for the evening. It was pleasant." He said to Neji and Ino politely before excused himself and his wife and left.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ino slammed her body on the couch angrily. "Why did you let them leave so early? It's ruining our plan!"

Her white-eyed best friend just sighed heavily as he sat down besides him. "Not now, Ino. Please. Let's talk about your plan tomorrow."

Ino turned to look at Neji. Oh she was not going to let him got away so easily. "Neji-" However her words was cut off as she saw the current state he was in. Neji looked so… dejected. His face was paler than usual. Anxiety now was etched clearly on his usually calm expression. "What's wrong with you?"

Neji rubbed his temples and shook his head, "I am such a fool, Ino. This is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. Now that she's freaked out…"

'She?' Ino raised her blonde brow questioningly. 'Is he talking about Sakura?' "What do you mean, Neji?"

"I've messed up everything including your plan. Oh God! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have done that."

Ino watched as he buried his face in his hands. Messed up their plan? What had Neji done? Her brain was spontaneously searching for a possible answer.

"Oh!" She gasped softly as realization struck her. Now that she recalled Sakura too looked so nervous when she returned to the parlour. Hmm… something definitely had happened between the two.

"Neji…" She called him softly. "What happened between you and Sakura this evening actually?" She saw he stiffened at that and knew that she hit the spot. "What had you done to her that you managed to mess up our wonderful plan?"

She watched him carefully as he stood up. "Sorry Ino, but really, let's talk about it later." He said tiredly. "I'm going to my room now."

Ino didn't bother to stop him. Neji didn't in the mood to talk she knew it. But that's alright. It's just that she had to wait to know what's going on. Sooner or later, she would find out.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**So, there… chapter 16. Please review. I love you all!**

**See you later… xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied (I don't own Naruto and all its respected characters)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello again, Everybody! Sorry for once again the very late update and thank you for all of you who read, reviewed, and put this story (or even me) to your favorite/alert list. You all mean everything to **

**Here chapter 17 for you. For your information, this chapter's time setting is about a month and two weeks after the dinner event in the chapter 16. And also I won't go into detail about the ivf method (too lazy to research, sorry). Let's just say that the ivf is already success and Ten Ten now is pregnant about a month. That's all, I think. If you have any question, just ask me. :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

It was Saturday when Sakura and Sasuke were currently lying down on their bed, cuddling to each other, totally enjoying their time together.

"Sasuke kun?"

"Hnn?"

"Do you think 'Suki' is a beautiful name?" Sakura asked her husband. "Or maybe 'Sora'? Or… Yuuki? What do you think?"

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily. "Hn…"

"Oh come on, Sasuke kun. It's our child's name we're talking about. Show more appreciation! You don't think to give the baby a random name, do you?" Sakura lightly punched Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke half groaned. "You've been suggesting various names since we returned from the hospital about a month ago. Don't you think it's too early to talk about this? The baby won't even come until about eight or nine months from now. Give me a break."

"Well, I can't help it. I'm very very happy to know that we'll have a baby now that the method is success."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel." Sasuke caressed her cheek. "But it would be better if we wait til we know the gender of the baby. It'd be more specific and therefore easier to choose the name."

"As expected my Sasuke kun," Sakura giggled. "You make it sounds so formal like a company business."

"Well…"

Sakura laughed and peck Sasuke's lips, "Don't worry, I still love you."

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife again when suddenly her phone rang. He groaned when he saw Sakura chuckled.

Sakura grabbed the phone on the bedside table but then paused. She looked hesitant.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura looked up, "It's… Neji kun."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" He gestured to the still ringing cell phone on her hand.

"Oh… oh yes, of course…" Sakura nodded. She turned to the phone on her hand and was about to press the answer button when the ringing stopped. 'One missed call' now was seen on its screen. "Oh he hung up…"

"Go ahead if you want to call him back." Sasuke said albeit half-heartedly.

To his surprise, Sakura just shrugged. "It's alright. He'll call me back if it's important anyway…"

"Oh…" That's what Sasuke could only mutter. It was so unlike Sakura to answer like that when speaking about the Hyuuga. But speaking of which, he recalled that ever since they returned from the dinner with Hyuuga a month ago, she had been so silent every time the topic about Hyuuga Neji was brought up. She hadn't bombarded him with the story of her lunch with the said man either since then. He could clearly remember too the way Sakura acted that night. She looked so tensed and nervous after she returned to the room and even more so when Neji had returned too. She just kept looking at her feet as if avoiding looking at the Hyuuga. There must be something that happened between them he was sure of it. But what? Sakura had refused to tell him when he asked her the next day after when she looked so depressed and he had decided to just leave her that way. But now his curiousity had returned, he might as well ask her again.

"Say Sakura…" He began. "Is there something wrong with you and Hyuuga? You seem so distant with him now. Not that I'm complaining about that, in fact I'm a bit glad. But that's not the point. It is that you look a bit sad. I'm worried…"

For a moment, Sakura looked spacing out. She didn't think that she could tell Sasuke about the kiss. He'd already been so jealous with Neji. Only God knows what he would do if he found out that his beloved wife be kissed by his so called rival. Besides, it's true that somehow Neji and she were distant now. How could they weren't? That simple kiss had changed everything between them. It had crossed the line, she thought. True that Neji had apologized to her and said that he didn't mean it but still she couldn't deny the nagging feeling on the back of her mind that the kiss was different. She could feel it. In a brief second of that kiss, she could feel, dared she say, Neji's feeling for her, the feeling which was obviously not friendship but far beyond that. And she was sure that Neji could feel it too thus led them to their current condition too: distant.

She couldn't help it. It's all seemed so awkward between them. She even was glad that Neji didn't ask her for lunch, or even meet, lately since she was certain that she wouldn't know how to handle this uneasy feeling she felt. It seemed there's a silent agreement between them to give each other space. She sighed softly. She hoped everything would be back to normal in time. Neji was her dearest friend and she really hoped that they could return to what they were.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's concerned face and then smiled. "What are you talking about, Sasuke kun? It's fine between me and Neji kun. We're still best friends." She muttered the last part.

"But ever since that dinner, it seems that you're avoiding him or something. You even haven't gone out to have lunch with him either as you usually do before." He studied her expression carefully. "Did he do something that offend you? Just tell me. I'll get him back for whatever he did."

"Geez, Sasuke kun, you make it sounds so serious." She smiled and cupped his cheeks. "But really, it's fine. He's just busy lately. Don't worry."

"Well, if you say so." Sasuke sighed. Fine then if she didn't wanna tell him. "You know you can always tell me everything."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke kun." She pecked him on the lips again. "And anyway, speaking of lunch, aren't I supposed to meet Ten Ten at 12.30? And you too, you said you have an appointment with one of your colleagues, don't you? It's 11.20 already. We have to get ready so we won't be late. I'll take a bath now!" Sakura rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom which soon followed closely by Sasuke.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Sakura turned around and quirked her eyebrows questioningly.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to take a bath too, you know…" He smirked and leaned forward to whisper sexily on her ear, "And I thought you'll be lonely to take a bath alone. We can have more fun together in there don't you think?"

Sakura blushed deeply despite her best effort to put on indifferent expression. "Uhmm…uh… you know we can't do that now, Sasuke kun. We'll be late." She kissed him on the cheek and quickly slammed the bathroom door before Sasuke had a chance to retort.

"Damn!" She heard Sasuke muttered and couldn't help but laugh.

**xxOOxx**

Sitting on one of the benches in the park, Ten Ten waited patiently for Sakura to arrive. Today, they had agreed to have lunch together, a picnic in the park to be exact. Fortunately, the weather was perfect too. It was warm and it felt good to be out.

"Ten Ten!" Ten Ten smiled when a familiar voice called her name. She stood up and turned to the direction of the voice to see a beaming Sakura walking toward her. Her left hand was waving at her while her right one holding a basket which was obviously their lunch. She noticed too that her husband was coming too.

"Hello, Sakura. Sasuke san." The brunette hugged the pinkette and then just nodded politely to the raven haired man.

"Hello Ten Ten san…" Sasuke greeted back. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Ten Ten smiled. "And the baby too. Don't worry."

Sasuke nodded before he then turned to his wife. "Alright Sakura, now that I've dropped you here safely I've to go now. What time should I pick you up?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to pick me up, Sasuke kun. It's alright. Besides, I have to go to the grocery store after this."

"Well okay. Then I go now. I'll be home for dinner." He kissed Sakura briefly before turned to Ten Ten again. "Excuse me, Ten Ten san. Hope you enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded once again before finally leaving the two females.

Sakura and Ten Ten watched until Sasuke was out of sight before they proceeded to find a perfect place for their lunch. It was a shaded area and somewhat quite. The two women then spread out their mat and unloaded the food from the basket.

For the next fifteen minutes, they ate their lunch in a comfortable silence.

"Oh wow, I'm full!" Ten Ten rubbed her belly and let out a content sigh as the two finished their lunch. She scanned her surrounding and commented, "And it's good to be out. The weather's nice and it's so beautiful here…"

Sakura nodded. "By the way Ten Ten, how is your nausea?"

"Uhh… I still feel it now and then, especially the morning sickness. There's no day without vomiting in the morning, you know. Though it's kind of lessening in these past four days which is why now I can go out with you here. "

"Oh Ten Ten, I'm sorry…" Sakura sighed. "I feel bad. For the sake of Sasuke kun and I, you have to through all these. You must be feeling very uncomfortable right now."

"Oh don't say that. It's nothing if compare to what you've done for me, Sakura." Ten Ten squeezed Sakura's hands. "You and your husband pay for my mother's medication, give us a very very nice new apartment to live in, and even you still pay me so that I could settle my husband's debt. Our life now is more than I ever dreamed of. It's like you give me a second chance and for that I would gladly die if you asked me too."

Sakura grinned. "What can I say, my husband is filthy rich…"

"Oh too damn right!" Ten Ten laughed. "He's very handsome too. I'm so jealous. I hope someday I could be with a man who's as handsome, nice, and as rich as Sasuke san. He's perfect."

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing's and no one's perfect in this world but God, Ten Ten. Yes that my husband is handsome and rich and kind, but he's still a human. There are so many things about him that make him far from perfect."

"Oh, does that mean that he is such an arrogant ass sometimes?"

Sakura burst out laughing, "Indeed, he is…"

Ten Ten chuckled but then stopped as she remembered something. "However though, Sasuke san reminds me of someone; someone who's very popular from our old good high school days."

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Neji senpai (senior). He's your best friend, isn't he? I'm sure you remember him."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I do, Ten Ten."

"See, if there's someone who can be leveled with Sasuke san, I think it's him. Hmm… but I wonder how's he doing now? Or do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura nodded. "We… have a lunch together sometimes…"

"Hmm…" Ten Ten nodded absentmindedly as she eyed her best friend. Sakura looked so uneasy when Neji's topic was brought up. "Err… Sakura, is something wrong? You look so… sad suddenly."

Sakura sighed. "Do I really? Sasuke kun commented the same thing too before."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Ten Ten. I'm so confused." Sakura looked at Ten Ten hesitantly but then decided to just tell ten Ten what's bothering her mind. Maybe she would feel a bit better to share it with someone. So, she told Ten Ten. Beginning with the first time she met Neji again until the event that night at the dinner.

"That's what happened, Ten Ten. And now I don't know how I should face him, everything seems so awkward and wrong."

"Well, it's about the damn time." Ten Ten said. She looked at Sakura's surprised face with concern. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I think you're too naïve. Everybody could see the way Hyuuga senpai looked at you in high school was the way a lover did. Though I only talked to him thrice but I could see it in his eyes. He loved you. Heck, I thought you'd end up with him back then. It's obvious what his feelings for you. It's you who didn't see it."

Sakura was silent. Ten Ten's words made her realize something. She's right. It's not that she didn't know it. It's not that she didn't feel it. Just as Ten Ten said, Neji's true feeling towards her was always as clear as crystal. It's her who was just too scared to admit it. She just too scared to face it for it would surely hurt him if she told him the truth. For her, Neji was always her best friend after all. And it would never change, even before she met Sasuke.

"Things would so much easier if I just loved him back, eh?" Sakura offered a weak smile. "Unfortunately, I couldn't. Even maybe if I didn't meet Sasuke kun, I don't know how but somehow I know and I am very sure that I can't and will never can look at Neji kun in a different way. What I can only offer to him is friendship."

Ten Ten put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You can't force yourself to love, Sakura. However it's still unfair for Hyuuga senpai. All this time, he's stuck with his feeling towards you. Maybe you have to try to talk to him and clear everything out."

Sakura nodded, "I know, Ten Ten. And I think you're right. I can't runaway again. He's very much deserved to be happy." Sakura smiled, "Thanks Ten Ten, I feel better now."

"Good, stress is not good for the baby. No matter what, you're still this baby's mother."

Sakura smiled, "Right. It's just I hope someday Neji kun will find a very good woman that can make him happy."

Ten Ten nodded and with a mischievous grin she asked, "Can I be that lucky woman then? I am a very good woman after all."

"What?"

"Oh Geez, I'm just joking, Sakura!" Ten Ten now laughed at Sakura's serious expression.

But Sakura didn't buy it. "You know Ten Ten, I can take you to see him if you want."

"Sakura, I said I was joking!" She scowled and glared, though a slight blush on her cheeks gave her away.

Sakura chuckled and said a sing song voice, "Yeaaah riightttt!"

Ten Ten's scowled before soon she laughed too, "Just shut up, Uchiha Sakura!"

**xxOOxx**

"Neji, we need to talk!"

Neji looked up from stack of documents he was currently reading to see an annoyed Ino stomped in. "Can't you see I'm working, Ino?"

"It's lunch time!" She snapped. "It won't make you bankrupt to spare some minutes for your precious best friend!"

Neji rubbed his temple tiredly and then put away the documents. "Fine then, we'll talk. Please take a seat first." He gestured to the seat across him. "What?" He asked once Ino had fully seated.

"Oh I'm sure you know what!" Ino glared at him. "I demand to know why you are abandoning our plan?"

"What do you mean?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. Ever since that dinner in your house, you haven't seen that woman again, have you? What is it? Are you giving up?"

Neji was silent. He's contemplating whether it was a good idea or not to just tell Ino what had happened. Instead he just said, "I don't know if she wants to see me again, Ino. I've messed up everything."

"Tell me!" Ino demanded again, "Tell me what actually happened that night!"

"I kissed her." Neji finally said. "And now she's freaked out."

"Oh, Neji, you're so stupid. You're moving too fast, damnit!"

"It's not that I planned to!" Neji defended himself. "It sorta just happened. I didn't think when I did that, Ino. I…" Neji sighed heavily.

"We should make another plan." Ino began after a while of uncomfortable silence, but Neji cut her off.

"No, Ino."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't think I could do this again." Neji looked at Ino. "I saw Sakura's expression, Ino. There's no hope for me. I'm sorry."

"Y-you mean, you will let her go?"

Neji didn't answer.

"Oh, Neji, you're so idiot!"

"Ino, I-"

"Fine then!" This time Ino cut him off. "If you don't want to help me again, I can do it on my own." She looked defiantly at him. "I'm not a coward. I love Sasuke kun. I want him and I will get him."

"You can't force someone to love, Ino…"

"I'll get what I want, Neji." She muttered. "I'll prove it to you…" Then without saying another word, she rose from her seat and walked out of Neji's office, slamming the door behind her in the process.

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke glanced at his watch. It's still about 3 pm, he wondered if Sakura was already back at home or she just chose to spend some more times with Ten Ten.

Sasuke decided that he just called her to find out. He had just taken out his cell phone when it suddenly vibrated. Sasuke frowned at the name on the screen.

"Yes, Ino?" He answered albeit reluctantly.

"Can we meet now? It's very important. Very very important."

"Uhh… I don't know, Ino. I-"

"Please!" He heard Ino's desperate voice. "Just this time, please… I'm begging you, Sasuke kun…"

"Uh…Fine then, where?"

"Can you go to my house? You know where right? I'll mail you the address now in case you don't know. I wanna talk to you in private."

"Fine… I'll be there soon." And he hung up.

Sasuke exhaled heavily as he started his car to go to Ino's house. 'I just hoped she won't try something funny…'

**xxOOxx**

"Welcome Sasuke kun…" Ino greeted him with an unusual calm face and let him came in. "Please sit down."

Sasuke sat down on one of the expensive couches and asked, "What is it, Ino? Let's just get to the point."

"They kissed."

"Pardon?"

Ino smirked. "You said let's just get to the point. Well, that's the point. Neji and your oh-so-previous wife kissed that night when we had a dinner together. I bet she didn't tell you?"

Sasuke eyed Ino suspiciously, "How do you know?"

"Neji told me. I asked him today and he told me. Proudly too I have to say. It seems that they enjoyed it."

When Sasuke didn't say anything Ino continued. "She's cheating on you."

Sasuke still didn't say anything and this time Ino let him, let silence surrounded them. She studied his face. As stoic as ever though she knew inside he was burning.

After a while, Ino moved to sit beside him. Carefully she took his hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled when he didn't object. "She's lying to you, Sasuke kun. She's a liar." She whispered softly. "She doesn't deserve your love, doesn't deserve you…"

With that she cupped Sasuke's face, turned it to her and she kissed him…

**xxOOxx**

**Oh lala… what would Sasuke's reaction be? xD**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. xD**

**Oh and before I forget: **

**Have a good day and Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there, Everybody! Very very late update I know and I'm very sorry. I'm always very busy. But here's new chapter for you. Thanks to all of you who still stick with this story until now. I'm so happy. Here's chapter 18, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 18**

"Take me to the park, Masuda san…" Neji said to his chauffeur. He leaned back on his seat as Masuda nodded and begun to start the car and instantly the image of a certain pink haired woman he loved so much filled his mind. His feeling for Sakura grew each day and he wanted nothing more than to keep her to himself.

Neji sighed. It was torture, really, even more when he couldn't saw her or talk to her like now. That's why he agreed. When ten minutes ago, she suddenly phoned him with a very determined voice (much to his surprised) and asked him to meet him in the park, he couldn't help but said yes.

It wouldn't be like their usual meeting, he fully knew that. Somehow, he could tell that there wouldn't be Sakura's bright and warm smile welcomed him as he made his appearance in front of her. Their current situation wouldn't allow her to do that.

This 'talk' they were about to having right now would be a serious one which eventually lead to how would their relationship be like in the future. Sakura wasn't stupid. He knew she had sensed his special feelings towards her which was why she had avoided him after that kiss. And it was certain that she was going to discuss about his love for her in this talk.

Neji closed his eyes. If that was the case, he had made his decision. He had decided that he would just tell her honestly. He thought that she had already known about it anyway. It's pointless to keep pretending that she was mere a friend while in fact she held very special place in his heart. That's right. He would tell Sakura. And he would accept whatever the result was. He just had to lift that load from his shoulders and made everything clear. Just so he could move on…

"We're here, Neji sama." Masuda announced, cutting off Neji from his train of thoughts.

Neji nodded, "Alright." He then walked out of the car and looked around. He turned to Masuda and then said, "Wait for me, Masuda san. You can go out the car and walk around the park yourself. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave."

Masuda nodded dutifully and with that Neji entered the place and immediately looking for a roseate haired woman. He walked a few steps more before finally he caught the sight of her. There she was, sitting on the bench, looking so deep in thought, alone.

For a while, Neji didn't move from his current place. He just stood there observing her. She was so beautiful. Just a single sight of her could make his heart go wild. She's the first woman who could make his world upside down like this. She's very special. She's the one he wanted, always. She's the one he loved. And yet… she would never be his.

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Ino pressed her soft lips to his. He was stunned but then he immediately pushed Ino off of him. He then stood from the couch and glared angrily at the blonde woman. "Ino! What the hell?!"

"Oh come on, you know you want it." Ino rose from the couch to reach Sasuke again but quickly be swatted away by the Uchiha.

"Ino!"

"Oh honestly!" Ino cried exasperatedly. "Your wife is cheating on you! Open your eyes Sasuke kun! She's not worth your love! I'll prove to you that I am much better woman than her!"

Sasuke stood frozen in his place when in a blink of an eye Ino took off her shirt and skirt leaving her only clad in her lacy black underwear. His eyes widened even more when Ino now slowly, seductively unclasped her bra and revealed to him her breast. It was when Ino started to reach to the waistband of her panty that Sasuke finally came to his mind. With a speed of lightning he grabbed Ino's hand, preventing her to reveal more of her.

"Ino, stop!" He commanded firmly. His head turned avoiding looking at the bare woman in front of him. "Put your clothes back on!"

Sasuke couldn't see Ino's face but still he could feel her burning gaze on him. He didn't slacken his grip on her hand afraid she would continue what she was doing. "Ino, I said put your clothes back on!" He said again a bit harsher this time. He was nervous for God 's sake! The woman was crazy. What she was thinking stripping in front of him like that and in her living room nonetheless?!

**xxOOxx**

Ino looked at Sasuke's turned face. His expression was still unreadable but he could saw that he was upset from his eyes. She couldn't care less. She had decided to just give him all. She wanted him now and she sure was going to have him. She was beautiful and had perfect body. No man could resist her and Sasuke was indeed a man after all. He's going to be hers.

She heard him demanded her to put her clothes back on again. She smirked. Not a chance!

Slowly Ino gripped the back of Sasuke's hand with her other hand. She closed the gap between them, pressed her body onto him and whispered to his ear huskily, "Are you sure Sasuke kun? Because I want you right now and you can have me all for you now…"

She smirked again when she felt his body stiffened. She saw Sasuke closed his eyes and a light shiver came from his body. Ino pressed her soft lips to his nape and smiled when he didn't resist. Sasuke's grip on her right hand didn't loosen so she just used her left one to trace and rub his still clothed torso lightly. Ino smiled. She had dreamed this for so long. She was about to plant another kiss on his nape when suddenly Sasuke jerked his hand and shoved her off of him hard once again. She gasped.

Sasuke now fully turned away from her. His back was to her. "I said put your clothes back on, Ino!" He said it calmly but his words were final. His tone indicated that she had to do what he asked and the moment he said it, Ino knew that she had been rejected. A flash of hurt crossed her blue eyes and instead of putting on her clothes back Ino stomped angrily to face Sasuke. There she was, standing in front of him almost naked. Swiftly, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, forcing him to look at her when he immediately turned away at the sight of her. Her eyes held his, full of desperation.

"Look at me, Sasuke kun!" She screeched. "Look at me!!!" She took a deep breath before spoke again. Her tone was softer this time a she pleaded. "I really love you, Sasuke kun. I want you. I need you so bad. So please… I-"

"Enough Ino!" Sasuke cut her off. "I'm warning you. You better put-"

"Just forget your damn wife! Are you blind? She betrayed you! You're not supposed to care about her anymore! She's toying with you!"

"Ino, damn it, it's not just about Sakura between us!" Sasuke snapped. He's getting annoyed with Ino's persistence. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen Ino, to be honest I don't know if Sakura is really cheating on me or not, but the reason I reject you is because I don't love you. I don't love you, Ino, you have to accept it."

Ino stared at him as if she had been slapped hard. Her eyes swelled up quickly and she let a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she asked him again. "Why?" she asked him in a soft, broken voice.

Sasuke's eyes fixed on hers, silently asked her to elaborate.

"Why don't you love me?" She sounded so broken. "Why can't you love me?"

Ino paused for a second and took a deep breath before she quickly stripped off of her panty, finally showing all her body, naked in front of him. She noticed that Sasuke had looked away again but she continued. "Am I not beautiful for you? Am I not attractive for you? Is my body not perfect for you?" Ino started to sob and her voice was rising as she asked him again, "What does she have that I don't, Sasuke kun?!"

Sasuke didn't answer her question. He just stood there blankly observing the floor and listened to the sobs of the blonde woman in front of him. He had broken her heart, he knew that. But it's for the better. Ino was always so determined and confident with her feelings and that she could get him to love her back. Sasuke thought it was time to strengthen the boundary between them. Ino should have known that he would never love her. He didn't want she kept thinking that she had hope. Sasuke knew his heart would always belong to Sakura. And despite all of his suspicion right now, it's only and always Sakura for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and as he opened his eyes again. Slowly he looked up to see the still naked and crying Ino. He then stepped forward approaching her. His expression was calm and somehow soft as he took off his coat and wrapped it gently around her exposed body, covering it. "Ino…" He called her as gently yet firmly. His both hands placed on her shoulders as he looked straight into her eyes.

A tear-stained pair of cerulean orbs gazed back to meet his onyx ones. "Listen to me, Ino…"He spoke again. "You are a very wonderful woman. You're an amazing woman." He paused briefly before continuing again. "But I'm sorry. I will never be able to love you. I want you to understand. You are very beautiful, Ino, but I'm not the one for you." His voice was firm. His message was clear. There would be no place for her at his heart.

Ino was sobbing harder as Sasuke let go of her shoulders. She hung her head as tears flowing freely from both of her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. He had made his point clear. It must be hard for her but he really thought it's for the best. All his words to her, he really meant it. Though Ino was annoying, he really thought that Ino was beautiful and amazing therefore he didn't want her to be stuck with her feelings towards him. She deserved to be loved too. He just hoped she understood that he's not the man who would do that.

"Ino, I'm leaving." Sasuke didn't bother to wait for her response and even didn't cast a last glance at her. He just quickly got out of that huge house, got in his car, and drove away. He didn't know what he was feeling right now what with Ino's revelation about Sakura and Neji kissed. Did his wife really do that? Did she really cheat on him just like Ino said? All those questions made his head spinning.

His eyes soon glanced at the small picture on the rearview mirror, the picture of him and Sakura. His eyes softened at the laughing face of his wife and suddenly all of his suspicion and Ino's words about her just like flew away into the empty air. He perfectly knew that Sakura loved him as much as he loved her. Although then if she really kissed that Hyuuga Neji, he was sure she had good reason. Heck it was even possible that the Hyuuga forced her to do that.

Sasuke nodded to himself. He had decided that a proper talk with Sakura was in order. He was always so jealous and possessive but this time he promised himself he would not jump into conclusion before hearing whatever reason she had. Having Sakura was one of the greatest things in his life. He wouldn't let this suspicion, which hadn't been proven true yet, ruined it.

**xxOOxx**

Neji had approached Sakura and now they were sitting next to each other on the bench. For a while, both of them just consent with staring at the sky or in Sakura's case at the random flowers until Sakura decided that it was best to start their talk.

"Thank you for coming, Neji kun. I really want to settle everything… between us." She said softly, turning slowly to face him.

Neji took a deep breath and shifted to face her too. "I agree." He said. "I'm tired of pretending. I want to tell you the truth. My honest feelings, Sakura…"

Sakura nodded. She sure had a very good idea what he was going to say and what exactly what her answer for him. But still, they both had to say it and be honest with each other. "Go ahead then…"

Neji took a deep breath. This was not exactly he imagined his love confession would be. He was thinking more like a romantic dinner with roses or and diamonds. And with his heart pounding wildly, both nervous and excited waiting whether she would accept his love or not. He never imagined even once his love confession to the woman he loved the most would be dull and even brought the pain to his heart since he had known what her answer would be. She had rejected him even since the beginning. He just wasn't willing to admit it. He's just too blinded by his love. But who wasn't? And now his heart had already broken yet he still had to say it to her… for the sake of honesty… to clear everything…

"I-" Neji swallowed. He chose to look straight into Sakura's eyes before he continued. "I love you, you know. I always do." There he said it. Neji thought as he then averted his gaze once again to the sky above. He felt relief but God his heart hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry, Neji kun…" Sakura answered. "You know I always love you as a brother but I don't love you that way."

Inspite of his aching heart, Neji found himself chuckled hearing her choice of words.

Sakura frowned, "What?"

"It's your answer," He smiled. "So predictable…"

Sakura smiled too. She somehow a bit relief the uncomfortable tension a bit melted away after his comment. The most depressing part of their talk seemed had passed.

Neji ran a hand through his long hair. "I know I've crossed the line of our friendship with having this feeling toward you. Yet you're not angry with me. Thank you." Neji said.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm a bit more afraid, I think, since for me, having you as a best friend is one of the greatest things in my life. But we're human too, Neji kun. We're not perfect. I can't blame you for loving me. We can't choose to whom we fall in love with. It's not like we can control it."

"Yeah…"

Sakura spoke again. Her voice was more determined this time. "You're a wonderful man, Neji kun. You'll find someone who you'll love and will love you as much. But it's not me."

"I know." Neji heaved a sigh. "We can't always get what we want, can we?"

"I guess…" Sakura agreed. She looked at him again as she asked, "So? Are we alright now? Am I still allowed to be your best friend?"

Neji gave her a weak smile as he nodded, "Of course." He confirmed. "Though maybe I think it's best to keep our distance for a while. I'm still heartbroken here you know?"

Sakura nodded. Neji had tried to keep his tone light and playful but Sakura knew better. She understood he must be hurt and he would need some time to heal. Apparently, she and Neji couldn't avoid the fact that their relationship had changed. After all this revelation, it would be impossible for them to be like they were used to be. It saddened her a bit actually. But the fact that Neji still willing to consider her as his best friend comforted her a bit.

Once again silence engulfed them though it was slightly comfortable silence this time. However though, a chirp of a bird on the tree nearby broke it instantly.

"Well…" Sakura trailed off. "Guess I have to go home. I'm already late preparing the dinner for Sasuke kun. He must be already at home now." She stood up from the bench. "Thank you again for your time, Neji kun. I feel so relief, really…"

"Me too, Sakura." Neji stood up too. "Come on then, let me take you home. Can't let the husband of yours waiting for you."

Sakura nodded. "Alright then…"

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke glanced at his watched for the third time. Where was Sakura? After the event with Ino, he wanted nothing more than seeking comfort in Sakura's arms and he was hungry too. He had come home hoping to see her and their dinner ready but instead he found a dark, empty house. He had tried to reach her and Ten Ten's cell phones but both were off too.

She had promised that she would go home right after lunch with Ten Ten but now it's already dinner time and she hadn't come home yet. Was she shopping groceries or something? She should have texted him or even called him.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. He was ridiculously paranoid he knew. But he was worried. He had read and watched the news on the newspaper and television that lately there had been several cases of robbery and rape whose victims were young women. What if something terrible happened to her? He shuddered at the thought and silently prayed to the God for her safety. He had decided to just call the police if in ten minutes Sakura didn't return yet.

However though, he didn't have to do that because five minutes later he heard the sound of car engine stopped in front of their house. It must be Sakura! He quickly jumped up from the couch he was currently sitting on and ran to the front door. He opened it slightly wanted to give Sakura a bit surprised but abruptly stopped when he saw her climbed out of Neji's car. His eyes narrowed as they smiled at each other. And what happened next was enough to make his blood boiled.

**xxOOxx**

Sakura smiled as Neji helped him get out of the car. "Thank you for taking me home, Neji kun. I'd be even later if I took a bus or taxi."

Neji shook his head and smiled, "No problem."

Sakura smiled again and was about to excuse herself when Neji suddenly closed the gap between them. "Sakura…" He whispered.

"Y-yes?" She was suddenly getting nervous.

"Can I kiss you?" He decided to ask bluntly and upon seeing her stunned expression he quickly added, "Just a little peck on the cheek, for the last time I promise."

Sakura didn't know what to say but she nodded anyway. "Friendship kiss?" She asked meekly.

"Friendship kiss." Neji nodded and he leaned forward to peck her on the cheek as he promised. He had made a deal to forget his romantic feeling toward her and he would seal it with this kiss, though it's merely a peck.

His lips had lingered longer than he had intended and turned out more passionately much to her discomfort. But he had excuse. In that kiss, he had poured all of his feeling. Threw away all of his love that he hoped his love for her would be empty as the kissed ended. And as he pulled away, there's more determination on his expression.

"Bye, Sakura…" Neji then said, smiled at her as she responded with a small nodded. He got into his car and then he just left with Sakura's gaze following his car until it was out of her sight.

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke clenched his fist as he saw Neji kissed Sakura. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek but he could see it. Neji had kissed her with full of passion. But what the worst was she had let him. What was she thinking?!

Sasuke scowled as he closed the door again. His fists clenched as he stormed over to the living room and plopped himself angrily on the couch. His hand then grabbed the remote control and he turned on the TV randomly.

Just then he could hear Sakura's footsteps getting closer and soon he heard her greeted him.

"Sasuke kun! I'm sorry I'm late." He noticed that her voice was cheerier now. So she was okay now after meeting that Hyuuga. Tch. His scowled deepened as his jealousy surged inside his mind.

Sakura then sat next to him and made a move to kiss him but he shifted away. His eyes blankly focused on the random comedy show now showing on TV.

Sakura frowned. Was he angry because she was late and hadn't prepared the dinner? A pang of guilt crept through her heart. She knew his concern for her. He must be waiting for her, worried and starving. She should have called or texted him before, telling him that she would be late for the evening. But unfortunately her phone was out of battery and she was too desperate to fix everything between her and Neji. It was worth it in the end since now it was clear between them, but still Sasuke must be feeling neglected.

Sakura cleared her throat slightly and decided to try again. "Sasuke kun, I'm really sorry." She said. "I have to fix some problem so that I'm late." She had decided to leave the 'with Neji' part for now. She would talk about it with him later, when he was not angry. "I'm really really sorry. I'm preparing the dinner now, alright?"

"I'm not hungry." He had responded but with that cold harsh voice Sakura disliked so much. He didn't look at her too. Apparently, he was really angry with her now.

"Sasuke kun, what's wrong? I have apologized, haven't I?"

He ignored her.

"Sasuke kun?"

Still. He ignored her.

Sakura sighed. Her hand reached out for his. "Please, Sasuke kun, what's wrong? Why are you so mad? I've told you I'm sorry. I am-"

"Can you shut up?! I'm trying to watch TV here!" Sasuke snapped. His onyx eyes flashed angrily, startling her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shocked, never before she saw Sasuke so furious at her. And he even spoke harshly to her. "What's wrong actually?" Sakura tried her best to keep her voice calm. She put a hand on his shoulder but then gasped as he shoved it away roughly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." That's all what he said before he stood up and disappeared into their room.

Sakura could only stare at his husband's retreating figure with confusion.

'What's wrong with him?'

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke slammed the door to their bedroom loudly. He stopped in the middle of the room with eyes closed and his fists clenched. A part of him wanted to go back to the living room and apologized to Sakura for treating her so harsh like that. However, the bigger part of him said she deserved it. She deserved it for kissing another guy in front of her husband.

Sasuke knew that jealousy had overtaken him. It got worse with his knowledge that Sakura and Neji had kissed before and plus the fact that Sakura didn't say anything to him; that Sakura hid it from him; that Sakura had lied to him, made his jealousy grew even more. When he saw Neji kissed her, with his own eyes this time, all those logical feeling that he'd talk to her calmly and listen to her reasons, that he wouldn't jump to his suspicion just vanished without a trace. There's no such thing as calm. He only saw rage.

The sound of her heels broke him out of reverie. Sakura was coming and it was obvious that she would try to find out what's going on. She didn't know that he saw her and Neji. She would ask him to talk and he couldn't do that right now. Not when jealousy and rage still consumed every fiber in his body. Not when his mind couldn't think clearly. Not when he couldn't talk to her calmly. It was no use to face her right now for he knew that he would explode and maybe ended up treat her even more harshly and said cruel things to her.

With a glance to the door Sasuke made his way to the bathroom. It was childish and silly of him to hide away in the bathroom but he didn't care. He just needed to not be near her for a minute, at least until he could calm down and face her with his head cool.

**xxOOxx**

**Ahhhh chapter 18 done! This story is not beta-ed so forgive me for all the mistakes. You may point them to me and I'll fix it.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading. And review please? **

**See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all! Thanks to all of you who has been so patient. Thanks too to all of you who has reviewed and put this story to your alert or/and favorite. I'm so happy. Thank you! xD**

**So, here's chapter 19. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and all the characters related to it. It's just a fanfiction. I make no money from this.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 19**

Sakura pushed their bedroom door opened but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She noticed that the bathroom's light was on and she knew instantly that Sasuke was in there.

He was mad at her, that's obvious. But for what reason, that Sakura didn't have any idea. Everything seemed fine. He was fine when he dropped her in the park to meet Ten Ten. So what's wrong? It's certainly more than just because she was late. If it made Sasuke so upset, it must be something more serious than that.

Glancing at the bathroom door once again, she shook her head. Hiding from her, he clearly showed her that he needed some time to cool down. And Sakura decided just to drop it by now. It wouldn't do to confront him right now. It would just lead to a fight between them and she didn't want that. Besides, Sakura felt tired too. It had been a long day, what with all that tension and awkwardness with Neji. She just had to go to sleep now.

Sakura made her way toward the door then knocked on it softly. Knowing that he would hear her, she said, "Sasuke kun, let's talk about it tomorrow, okay. I'm so tired and I'm going to bed." She paused, waiting for a response but there's none so she spoke again, "I'll just use another bathroom to get ready for bed."

In the bathroom, Sasuke listened as Sakura spoke to him. She said she wanted to talk to him in the morning, yeah maybe that's a good idea. Though still, he's a bit disappointed when Sakura just drop it like that. He actually hoped Sakura would begging him to come out and ask him what's wrong, but again it was him who didn't want to see her now, and he assumed she got the message.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his back against the bathroom door. He decided to just stay there a little bit longer. When thirty minutes later he finally came out, Sakura, right to her words, was already asleep.

**xxOOxx**

It was morning already. Sakura opened her eyes and immediately looked at the clock on the bedside table which read 7.10. She then rolled over, hoping to see her husband's sleeping form but instead she was greeted by the empty space on his place. Sakura reached out her hand and felt that the sheet was cold. So, either Sasuke had got up very early or he didn't sleep there.

A frown etched on Sakura's forehead as she rose up and got off the bed. She instantly went downstairs to search for her husband. A breath of relief escaped her as she saw Sasuke was already sitting on the couch, watching the news on the television. A cup of hot coffee was half drunk on the table.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted. She watched as Sasuke turned to see her and muttered his 'good morning' before his eyes returned to the TV.

He's still treating him coldly. And she still didn't know the reason. Sakura heaved a sigh. They really have to talk. It's about time she got to the bottom of this. Sakura then sat down next to Sasuke. "Please tell me what's wrong with you?" Her tone was desperate yet at the same time demanded. She needed his answer right now.

Sasuke wordlessly took the remote and turn off the TV. He slowly turned to look at her. After a while he spoke. "You and Neji… what's actually going on between the two of you?" His tone was eerily calm.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath. So, it was all about Neji. He might have seen Neji kissed her last night and he was upset about it. "There's nothing going on between us, Sasuke kun. I swear to God that we're just friends."

"But he loves you." It's more like a statement than a question and Sakura could only nod.

'So she knew all along about Neji's feeling toward her.' Sasuke thought. "Do you love him?"

"What? Of course no, Sasuke kun! I only love you, you know it."

Sasuke paused for a second before spoke again, "But you let him kiss you like that, so passionately and lovingly I might add. And twice too…"

Sakura's gasped slightly.

"That night, when we had dinner with Hyuuga, you two kissed, right?"

'So he knew…' Sakura had no choice but to nod weakly and looked away from his judging eyes. "It was sort of just happened, Sasuke kun." She said quietly. "Believe me, I was very shocked after that and felt guilty too because I let other man than my husband kiss me. I'm sorry…" Her voice was pleading, "Maybe I should have told you about it sooner but I was confused, I was afraid that you wouldn't listen to me and take it all the wrong way. I'm sorry, Sasuke kun… I really am…"

"And yesterday?"

"Let me explain, Sasuke kun." She took a deep breath. "After that kiss, I was so confused and even a bit afraid which I'm sure you've noticed. It's so awkward between me and Neji kun that it looked like we had a silent agreement to keep a distance between us. I don't want that, Sasuke kun. Neji kun is my best friend and it saddened me so much to think that I'd lose our friendship like this.

"So, yesterday, after I talked to Ten Ten, I decided to talk to him. I invited him to the park and we talked. And we, thank God, much to my relief, finally sorted everything out. We decided that it was best to be truthful to each other. He told me that he loved me…" Sakura paused when she felt Sasuke tensed beside her. Then she held Sasuke's hands, "and I told him that I didn't love him that way. He had understood. Neji kun knew that I love you. Only you, Sasuke kun…" Sakura briefly closed her eyes, recalling his conversation with Neji.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was looking at him hopefully and worriedly and immediately he felt very guilty for not trusting her and just cruelly accusing her like that. "I think I'm sorry too." He said. His gaze softened. "I shouldn't have been over jealous like that. I even treated you so harshly last night. I'm such an arse."

Sakura smiled, "I think I understand, Sasuke kun. I know you love me as I you. I would have reacted like that too if I saw you kissing another woman." She chuckled. She failed to notice that after she said that Sasuke had stiffened once again beside her.

He forced a smile as Sakura kissed his cheek gently, "I need to go to the bathroom." With a nod from him, she left.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Now that she mentioned it, he'd realized that he actually wasn't as innocent as she thought. The yesterday's event with Ino flashed again in his mind.

His kiss with Ino, he saw her naked body, and he even almost gave in to her seduction; he didn't tell her yet. He cursed himself. Now he understood why Sakura didn't tell him in the first place. There was this uncomfortable feeling, a fear, nervousness, that if he told her, she would get it wrong and got so mad at him, so jealous that she chose to not loving him again.

However, Sakura had been honest to him. It was fair and appropriate to return the favor by being honest with her too. Besides, he wasn't sure if Ino had given up on him or not despite what he had said to her. She was one persistent, or stubborn, woman. Who knew she would try to manipulate the story for her advantage and told Sakura. He'd better tell her first. Honestly.

When Sakura returned about twenty minutes ago, Sasuke told her about what happened with Ino. He decided to tell her every single detail. And of course he had apologized too.

Sakura had looked horrified at first but then she slowly smiled. She cupped Sasuke's cheeks with both hands, "I guess we're tied then." She laughed softly and Sasuke couldn't help but following the action. Bless his wife's kind and understanding heart.

"You're really not mad?"

Sakura shrugged, "Well, maybe a bit. But it's not your fault. She's the one who's throwing herself at you." She pouted.

"I just hope she gets the message. She should have realized that I would never be able to love her."

Sakura kissed him softly, "I hope so too…"

Sasuke smiled before he captured her lips once again.

**xxOOxx**

Ten Ten looked at her reflection on the mirror, satisfied. This dress Sakura gave her looked very good on her.

She smiled and grabbed her purse on the bed before heading out of her room. Her smile widened when she saw her mother. "Good morning, Kaa-san." She kissed Fumiko's cheek softly.

"Good morning, Dear."

"I'm going now, okay?"

"Alright, take care Ten Ten. Good luck with the work."

Ten Ten nodded and grinned, "Thanks, Kaa san." With that she exited her apartment, a spring on her steps. She was so excited, you could tell. Today was her first day on her new job on a bakery just a few blocks from the place she lived in. It's not very far. She just had to walk to reach it. Yesterday, as she walked passed by the shop, she had read the job vacancy and then immediately applied for it. Lucky for her the owner of the bakery was in a desperate need for a hand. She was hired instantly.

She didn't have a chance to tell Sakura yet though, but she planned to when she met her again for lunch tomorrow. She just hoped that Sakura wouldn't oppose this idea of her working.

Ten Ten looked at her watch and saw that it's still about twenty minutes before the bakery was opened. But it wouldn't hurt to be there early. She could help the owner, Tani san, to preparing the shop. It would make a good impression. Smiling to herself, she quickened her pace a bit. She was just about to turn around the corner when suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

Ten Ten yelped in surprised as the person jerked her arm roughly and turned her around, forcing her to see the person. Instantly, her eyes widened in horror. Her face had gone white as the person before her leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Hello, my dear, do you miss me?"

**xxOOxx**

**O.o who could it be?**

**So, thank you for reading everyone. Review please. It's always nice to hear what you think. xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody! I have to say that I tend to make this story not longer than 30 chapters (I personally want it to end on/before chapter 25 though, but I still don't know) So, maybe there will be only some chapters left. As always, thanks so much to all of you who has been so loyal to this story. Thanks also to all of you who has reviewed and told me what you think of the chapters. You guys are wonderful!**

**So here is the next chapter for you. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied (I don't own Naruto)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 20**

"S-Shinji?"

The man, Kayama Shinji, whispered closely in Ten Ten's ear, "That's right, it's me… So glad that you still remember me, Ten…"

Ten Ten closed her eyes and shivered involuntarily as Shinji slowly brushed his lips to her cheek.

"I miss you, you know…" He said softly. He let go of his grip and his harsh behavior changed immediately, giving Ten Ten a chance to compose herself.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I have no time. I have to go to work."

"Just meet me in Sunny's pub at 8 tonight. I'll be waiting and YOU WILL be there." His words were meant for no argument and with that Shinji left.

xx--xx

**-Gai's Pub-**

The watch on her wrist showed 8.15 pm, 15 minutes later than the intended time to meet him, when Ten Ten finally walked into the pub. Despite her hesitation, Ten Ten decided to comply and see him. Besides, she wanted to end everything between them and for that she had to see him, face to face.

Ten Ten walked further into the pub. A wave of nostalgia came to her as she scanned the place. After all, it was where she used to work and also where she met Shinji for the first time three years ago. Ten Ten sighed and shook her head. It's not the time for reminiscing the past. She looked around again, 'Now where is he?'

Just in cue, Shinji appeared besides her. "Follow me…" He led Ten Ten to a table on the back. "It wouldn't be too noisy here. I'm sure you know that." He said after they both seated.

"What do you want?"

"Why so hurry, Ten? It's the first time we meet again. Don't you miss me? Because I'm sure I do."

"Cut the crap, Shinji!" Her expression was steely, "Now tell me what you want!"

"Relax, Ten. Let's have a drink first, shall we?" He smirked upon seeing Ten Ten tensed. "Oh yeah, you don't drink now, do you?" His gaze lingered on her slightly bulged stomach.

Ten Ten swallowed nervously, "You know…" Her question came out as a statement.

Shinji didn't response. Instead he hollered at the waitress and ordered some beer. "Well, I admit that I actually have been 'investigating' you since I returned to this town a week ago. Your neighbor, Kino san, is very kind for sharing the information that you're pregnant." He paused as the waitress retuned, and he began sipping his drink slowly. "I never guessed you as a whore type, Ten." His tone was icy cold when he said that last statement.

His remark cut like a knife and she hated the fact that his words still had this effect on her. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't give any damn to everything about him anymore. What he said, what he thought shouldn't matter anymore. He should know that.

"I don't care what you think." Ten Ten somehow managed to answer as coldly. "Whether I am a whore or not is not your damn business."

"Don't forget you're still my wife, Ten." He hissed.

The second the word 'husband' came out of Shinji's mouth, she couldn't hold back her anger any longer. "You're not my husband anymore!" She shrieked from the top of her lung, didn't care that some people now focused their attention to her. "You are dead the moment you sold yourself to gambling and drinking! You are dead the moment you became violent! You are dead the moment you left me, abandoned me a year ago! Don't you dare calling yourself my husband anymore!"

"Watch your mouth, Ten! Or else-"

"Or else what?!" She cut him off heatedly. "Or else what, Shinji?! You will hit me?! You will kick me?! Like you always did before? Well, go ahead! I'm not afraid of you anymore!!" Tears were falling down her cheek as she glared at him, challenging him.

Shinji returned her glare as heatedly. He opened his mouth to retort back but suddenly changed his mind. People in the bar were watching him now. He could get into trouble if he continued it. So instead he said, "Calm down, will you? Let's just continue our talk."

Ten Ten wiped her tears harshly and glared at him. "For your information, I didn't come here to talk to you." She took a deep breath, "I agree to meet you here in the first place is to tell you that I intend to end our relationship… officially." She saw he blanched but she ignored it and continued, "Now that you're in town, I am going to make sure to arrange our divorce. You'll get the divorce paper soon."

"You can't do this to me, Ten. I'm not divorcing you."

"I'll talk to a lawyer to help me. You have no choice." 'Yes,' Ten Ten thought, 'I could ask Sakura to help me find a lwayer.'

"A lawyer eh? You can afford to hire one, now?" Shinji laughed unpleasantly. "Oh right, I almost forget. You are rich now. Working as a whore apparently is very promising. Your mother must be so proud."

Ten Ten clenched her fist. She was trying hard to calm herself down. "Whatever you say, Shinji, we will divorce. Period."

"Dammnit, Ten! You're not my fucking boss! I don't take order from you!" He clenched his fist. "You are my wife and will stay that way for as long as I like!"

"You bastard! I've had enough of living my life like hell with you. I want you out of my life, dammnit! Why can't you just leave me alone!" She had started crying again. "Why do you even comeback? If it is to ruin my life again, then don't waste your time. I won't let you. No chance for you anymore!"

Shinji could see her strong determination. She sure wasn't the same Ten Ten that he married four years ago. She wasn't the same Ten Ten who was madly in love with him that she willed to do everything to please him anymore. "Fuck!" Shinji cursed. It wasn't good for his condition.

He was running out of time. The loan shark had given him only a month to collect the money, therefore he came straight to Konoha, hoping to see some old friends who can help him. Seeing Ten Ten was just a coincidence. He even didn't know that she had returned to Konoha in the first place until he saw her in front of a bookstore a week ago. He had been following her and was very surprised to find out she was living in a good apartment and that she was pregnant. He guessed that Ten Ten had become a rich man's mistress for being able to live like this right now.

Then he got an idea. Ten Ten was technically still her wife. If he could take advantage of their married status and regain her trust perhaps he could make her to 'lend' him the money she got from whoever the rich bastard of her lover was and save his ass from the loan shark.

"You will accept my decision, Shinji." Ten Ten's words pulled him out of his reverie and he closed his eyes. His brain was working furiously to find a way and that's when an idea came to his mind.

His posture relaxed and Ten Ten eyed him suspiciously. His sudden change of demeanor startled her. He was up to something. "What are you planning?" Ten Ten asked him cautiously.

Shinji chuckled to see her nervousness, "You can read me as always, Ten." He smirked. "Well, I've been thinking that maybe I will accept your decision to divorce…" He trailed off. "On one condition though…"

"What is it? Tell me now!"

"Seeing your life right now, I believe it wouldn't be hard for you to fulfill my condition…"

"Just tell me what you fucking want now!"

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose, "I will accept divorce if you provide me 1000.000 Ryo" (A/N: Assuming that 1 Ryo = 1 yen, I don't know much about currency so just imagine that it's a very much money:P)

"What?! Are you crazy?! I don't have money that much!"

Shinji shrugged, "That's none of my business, Ten. It's my condition. If you agree to it and fulfill it, I'll let you go." He smirked and said again, "Don't worry, Ten, I'll give you two weeks maximum to give me the money. Though I'd be appreciate it if you could me sooner."

"You asshole, why don't you just go jump off the cliff and die, I'm sure no one will shed a tear for you."

And Shinji just laughed cruelly at her. "So, we have a deal then, Ten?"

**xx—xx**

Sakura smiled fondly as she saw Sasuke fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV, with glasses still on and the book on his chest. Quietly, she made her way toward him and lovingly caressed his cheek. She always liked watching him sleep. Something in his peaceful face and even breathing soothed her in a way. Dinner was ready. But she was against of waking him now. His work was hectic lately. She knew he was tired. She just let him slept for a few more minutes.

The phone suddenly rang and Sakura rushed to grab it. "Hello, Uchiha residence."

"Yes. Get Sasuke now, I need to talk to him."

There are no greetings or any other formalities, but Sakura recognized that regal voice, "Umm, I'm sorry, Okaa sama, but Sasuke kun is sleeping right now. If there's any message-"

"If you kindly please wake him up, I want to talk to my son now."

"Oh…alright. Please wait a moment, Okaa sama…" Sakura then went to Sasuke. She shook his shoulder gently, "Sasuke kun! Please wake up! Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked at his wife. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and picked up the book from his chest, "Yes, you did. Now get up. Okaa sama is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

He frowned but got up anyway. She smiled a little as he let out a huge yawn before answering the phone. She kept watching him talking with her mother in law on the phone and soon couldn't help but frowning herself. It seemed that Sasuke was upset. She could make out the words 'It's not my fault, I did what I had to, and I don't care' came out from his mouth.

Sakura bit her lip. Maybe this was something about her again. After all, she was the only object of disagreement between them.

The sound of Sasuke slammed the phone loudly startled her, "What's wrong Sasuke kun?" She asked worriedly. "What did Okaa sama say?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and scowled, "It's all about Ino. Again!"

She grasped his hand and led him to the couch, "She was upset, isn't she?"

"Hn, sort of." He sighed heavily. "Apparently, Ino didn't take my rejection well. Okaa san went to check on her today and Ino's a mess. Okaa san said that Ino has refused to go out of her room and even refused to eat. Ino told her about what I had said to her and of course, Okaa san then blames me for her condition. She said that I am out of my mind to break her heart like that. She was very disappointed at me." He looked at her, "And also Okaa-san is very worried that she might be suicidal."

"S-suicide?" Sakura gasped. "That's horrible. Do you think Ino san is able to do that?"

"I don't think so. She's not stupid to just waste her life like that. I think Okaa san is just exaggerating."

"She's very depressed right now. Who knows if she's able to think clearly?" She paused. "Ne, Sasuke kun, do you think it's a good idea if I visit her? We can have a talk heart-to-heart between women."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't think it's a good idea, Sakura. Sure, I agree with you about Ino needs someone to talk to, but I don't think this someone is you. She hates you, remember? Having you seeing her in her very vulnerable state probably would just upset and embarrassed her more."

"Still it doesn't feel right to just let her like this…." She pouted.

A fond smile formed on his handsome face. That's his Sakura alright. Leave it to her for genuinely concerned to someone who hates her. "Look, Sakura… there are some things that we just can't fix by ourselves. I think it's better for us not to interfere further. I mean with me being the person who responsible for her current situation and you being the woman, her rival, who she can't beat and hates the most right now." He smirked, "We're on top of her list to kill."

Sakura chuckled at his joke, "I think you have a point. Now that I think about it, in her state right now, she may get the wrong impression about my intention to help her. It could make things worse. I just hope everything will be alright."

Sasuke nodded and kissed her briefly, "By the way, called earlier and said that Ten Ten must come to the hospital for some check up. You should tell her and take her there."

"Ah alright. I've tried to call her just an hour ago, but it looked like her phone was off. Well, I'll just visit her tomorrow." She smiled brightly. "Now, are you hungry, Sasuke kun? Dinner is ready."

"That's the best news I've heard for today." Sasuke rubbed his stomach, "I'm starving."

Sakura laughed and grabbed his arm, leading him to the dining room. "Come on, then!"

**xx—xx**

**So, that's chapter 20. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think xD**

**See ya xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter of Ichinokusen for you. Thanks so much for those who read, reviewed, and put this story (or me) to your favorite or/and alert lists. That means so much to me.**

**So, here's the chapter 21. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Time setting for this chapter is twelve days after the events in the chapter 20**

**Chapter 21**

It was Thursday afternoon when Sakura decided to go shopping. It had been awhile since she bought something for herself. And she wanted and needed new shoes and clothes now.

The pink haired woman glanced at some shopping bags on her hand. She had bought some clothes and two pair of new shoes. But most importantly, she also bought some new lingerie too; a very sexy lingerie that she had seen in one of her fashion magazine yesterday. She thought she would wear it tonight as a surprise for her husband. She just hoped that it would look good on her and Sasuke would like it.

'Wonder what would Sasuke kun say when he sees me wearing this?' She mused to herself. Her mind involuntarily conjured some naughty images of her and Sasuke and she couldn't help but blushing madly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped a little and was forced to abruptly end her midday fantasy when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around swiftly only to gaze at a pair of emerald orbs staring at her strangely. "N-Neji kun!" She gasped.

"Hi, are you alright? You look flushed. You have a fever or something?"

Sakura blushed even more if possible by Neji's question. Mentally she bang her head on the wall for fantasizing such a thing in a public place nonetheless.

"Err…Sakura?"

"Oh ha ha I'm fine, Neji kun. It's just… today is so hot, don't you think?" She laughed sheepishly and made a gesture of fanning herself with her hand. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just need to buy some things. You're shopping?"

"Yes, though now I'm about to go home." Sakura answered.

Silence soon ensued between them. For Sakura, it was so awkward. This was the first time they saw and talk to each other again since their last conversation. She sighed inwardly. Obviously things would never be the same again with her and Neji. She wouldn't be surprised if Neji in any minute would excuse himself, not wanting the encounter last longer.

Oh but she was wrong.

"Say Sakura," He said, "It's been awhile since we talk, right? I wonder if you'd like to go for a cup of tea now. That is if you're not busy of course."

Sakura was stunned at first but soon a grateful smile formed on her face. Things maybe would never be the same again with Neji, but they're still friends. His invitation just now was the sign of his acknowledgement at the fact. And she was glad. "Sure, Neji kun. I'd love too."

"Great. Let's go now then. I'm done here too anyway."

"Okay." Sakura and Neji started to walk to the entrance. That's when Sakura's cell phone vibrated. She saw that it was from Ten Ten. She uttered a small 'excuse me' to Neji and answered.

"Yes, Ten Ten?"

"Sakura chan?" It wasn't Ten Ten's voice, Sakura noticed. It was Fumiko's voice, Ten Ten's mother.

"Fumiko san? What's wrong?"

"It's Ten Ten… she's in the hospital right now."

"Eh? What happened exactly?"

"She collapsed. She-"

"Okay, Fumiko san. I'm going to the hospital right now. Please calm down. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Sakura then hung up. She turned to Neji, her face was worried. "Neji kun, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I've to cancel our plan for now. I have to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"It's my friend, Ten Ten. She is the surrogate mother of my baby and now she's in the hospital. I still don't know exactly what happened though."

Neji nodded in understanding, "I'll come with you to the hospital."

"Neji kun, you don't have to-"

"Please, it's okay. I'm not busy anyway. Besides, it'll be faster to ride with me than you go by the bus."

"Right. Let's go then"

**Oo-oO**

Ten minutes later, Sakura and Neji wasted no time in finding Ten Ten's room as soon as they got to the hospital. They had asked the receptionist who then told them that Ten Ten was currently occupying one of the rooms on the second floor. And thank God it was not the Emergency Room, much to Sakura's relief.

Neji and Sakura took a lift to the second floor and soon walked along the corridor searching for the room.

"This is the room." Neji pointed to a door with '217' written on it, Ten Ten's room number.

Sakura nodded and knocked. A voice answered and they entered. Fumiko san was already there, sitting besides the unconscious Ten Ten.

"Sakura chan!" Fumiko hastily rose up from her seat to greet the pink-haired young woman with a hug. "I'm so glad you make it here." She smiled. Her gaze then soon averted to the man beside Sakura and her smiled widened. "Ah, you are Uchiha san, I presume? I've heard so much about you from Sakura chan here. It's very nice to see you."

"What? Oh no!" Neji swiftly shook his head, "I'm not her husband, Ma'am."

"That's right, Fumiko san." Sakura interjected. "This is my friend, Hyuuga Neji kun. I was with him when you called and he offered to come with me. My husband is still at work but I've emailed him and hopefully he'll be here shortly."

"Oh," The older woman smiled apologetically, "Forgive my rudeness, Hyuuga san. I really don't know. But still it's very nice to meet you."

Neji returned the smile, "It's fine and it's nice to meet you too, Fumiko san."

Sakura moved to the side of the bed and looked at Ten Ten's pale face, "So, what happened to Ten Ten actually?"

"She's fainted when she's working at the bakery. It was her boss who called the ambulance and took Ten Ten here."

"How is she now? What the doctor said?"

"The doctor assured me that it's nothing too serious but the case of over exhaustion and dehydration. He strongly advises that Ten Ten is confined to bed rest from now on, at least until she recovers her strength."

"And… the baby?"

"The baby is fine, dear."

Sakura sighed, "It's because she's working, isn't it? I should've known. I shouldn't have allowed her working. Though it's only as a cashier, but still…"

"I-I don't think it's only because of that, Sakura chan."

"What do you mean, Fumiko san?"

"Actually, since Ten Ten returned home from her first day working at the bakery, she began acting so strange-"

"But I met her the next day. We went to the hospital for the check up and she looked fine." Sakura cut off.

"Yes, I know, I didn't notice it first. But soon she began to look for another job while she also took some part time jobs too. She left home in her usual time in the morning but then she always came home very late. I asked her why and her answer was always 'I was working.' Apparently Ten Ten got herself another job at a book store.

"However what worried me more is besides her two jobs, Ten Ten also works part time too. After her shift at the book store ends, she'll look around for some part time job or pay-per-hour job like that. She works harder and so desperately too. That's why she always came home so late." Fumiko took a very deep breath before she continued again.

"I told Ten Ten that it's not wise for her to work so hard in her current condition but then she always reassured me that she's fine. That she knows her limit. Once she told me that she needed some money but she never told me why. And besides she told me that you've been told about this, Sakura chan."

"She didn't tell me." Sakura relied glumly. "I don't understand, Fumiko san. She told you she needed some money, money for what? Does she want to buy something? If so, why doesn't she just tell me instead of risking her and the baby's health by working day and night?"

Fumiko put a hand on Sakura's arm, "I really don't have any idea, Sakura chan. But I know my daughter. She knows her condition. She must have her own reason for doing this."

"Don't be too worried, Sakura." Neji who had been silent listening to their conversation added. "You see Ten Ten san and the baby here are fine."

"Yes, thank God." Sakura smiled weakly.

The three of them continued to chat before their conversation suddenly stopped by a weak groan coming from Ten Ten.

"She's awake." Neji said as the three of them immediately scurried to the side of the bed. And indeed, Ten Ten's eyes fluttered open.

**Oo-oO**

The doctor soon came to attend to Ten Ten as soon as he received the note that the brunette had awaken. Sakura used that time to sneak out of the room and called Sasuke. She wondered if he didn't get her e-mail.

She quickly dialed the number and sighed in relief when she heard him answered. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Sasuke kun, did you get my e-mail?"

"Yes."

"Where are you then? Are you busy?" She asked. However, there's no answer. "Uh, Sasuke kun? Are you there? Sasuke kun? Hello?"

"I'm here." Sakura yelped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She spun around and pouted when her emerald eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Mou, Sasuke kun! You scared me!"

"Hn, I'm sorry." Sasuke leaned down, pecked her lips softly. And she melted.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"So, how is Ten Ten san? Where is she now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, she's in there. She's just awoken and doctor is examining her now." Sakura answered. "I think we better wait until the doctor is finished before we can talk to her."

"Hn."

The room door suddenly opened. Both Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned to see Neji came out.

"Sakura, I think I've to-" He didn't finish his words as he caught the sight of Sasuke beside Sakura. His eyes widened momentarily but soon he managed to compose himself again as he approached the couple. "Uchiha san." He nodded politely at the raven haired man.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly but nonetheless he returned the gesture, "Hyuuga san."

The two males kept their gazes at each other and Sakura decided that it's the right time to break the ice. She squeezed Sasuke's hand, averting his attention to her. She knew what exactly on his mind right now. "Sasuke kun, I ran into Neji kun in the shopping mall. We were about to go to have some tea when Fumiko san called me telling Ten Ten is in the hospital. Neji kun then kindly offered to come with me, thus he was here now." She was looking at him, silently reassuring him.

"I offered to help Sakura because we're friends, Uchiha." Neji added. And, though it's subtle, but Sasuke managed to catch the stress in the word 'friends' on his sentence.

The Uchiha heir squeezed his wife's hand back as he stared at another male before him. He couldn't deny that his jealousy over Neji hadn't diminished completely and maybe would never have because no matter what Neji would always hold a special spot in his wife's life. However, he wouldn't be selfish and contradict the fact anymore. Sakura loved him and loved him only. She had told him that he's the only one for her and that's what matter the most.

"Thanks for helping Sakura." Sasuke said and sounded so genuine at that. He offered his hand to the bewildered man in front of him.

Neji was taken aback. For a while he just stood there, looking at Sasuke's offered hand disbelievingly, mentally questioned himself if what he heard was right. His pearly orbs then once again locked at Sasuke's onyx ones and soon recognition washed over him. Sasuke still didn't like him, he knew that. But there's acceptance he saw in the Uchiha's eyes, an acceptance for his presence as a part of Sakura's life. And Neji thought that was enough. The Hyuuga heir smiled and accepted Sasuke's hand. "No problem."

Both men shook hands. They didn't say anything but their eyes spoke for everything. Each secretly felt relief for finally understanding each other.

Neji smirked as pulled his hand back. He turned to Sakura and said, "Ah, right. I actually wanted to tell you that I have to go now, Sakura. My uncle needs me in the office."

"Oh sure, Neji kun. Thanks again."

"Anytime." The long haired male answered, smiling. He nodded at Sasuke once again before made his way toward the lift.

Sakura waited until Neji was out of sight before she faced Sasuke again and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you, Sasuke kun."

And his answer was only a very loving smile.

**Oo-oO**

It was about thirty minutes later when finally Sasuke and Sakura were be able to talk to Ten Ten. Fumiko san had excused herself to retrieve some clothes from their apartment after a brief introduction to Sasuke.

Sakura hugged Ten Ten briefly, "Hey Ten, how are you?" She asked.

Ten Ten shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

Sakura looked at her best friend seriously, "We need to talk, Ten Ten."

Ten Ten sighed, "Look, Sakura. I'm fine, really. I-"

"You know that's not it!" Sakura cut off her words sharply, earning a surprised look from Sasuke. "You're not fine! You're dehydrated and over exhausted because of you carelessly abandoning your current condition and working non-stop. Ten Ten what are you thinking?"

Ten Ten opted silence. Her eyes fixated on a random spot on the ceiling.

"Your mother told me that you told her you need some money. If that's the problem, Ten Ten, you could have just asked me to help you instead of over exhausting yourself and make everyone very worried."

"Hold on there a sec, Sakura? What's this all about?" Sasuke asked his wife. He really didn't get it. What's with the sudden tension between the two women?

Sakura exhaled then told Sasuke everything Fumiko san told her earlier, "I want an answer from Ten Ten." She said, finalized her explanation.

Sasuke nodded finally came to understand the situation. He also disapproved of Ten Ten's action but he thought maybe, like Fumiko san had told Sakura, she have her own reason.

"Ten Ten, you're like a sister to me. If you have problems, any problems, I really hope you can tell me. You're not alone, you know."

Sasuke nodded, "I agree with Sakura, Ten Ten san. I hope you could tell us your problem, perhaps we can help you."

Sakura held Ten Ten's hand tightly, "Please, Ten Ten…"

Ten Ten looked at the couple before her and her resolve was crumbled. Sasuke was looking at her with determination and encouragement while Sakura was looking at her with sincerity and love. Sakura said that she was like her sister and she was indeed. Sakura, as well as her mother and also Sasuke san here, would always be there for her, she didn't doubt that.

Ten Ten heaved a sigh. She suddenly felt so silly. She should have been realized by now that, as Sakura put it, she's not alone, not anymore. She began to tell her reason.

"I'm working because I need money, Sakura. So much money…" After taking a deep breath, Ten Ten then proceeded to tell them her encounter with Shinji and the deal she made with him. "I just wanna end everything so that I can start anew, completely buried him as the part of my past. That's why I agree with his offer in the first place. I'd just do anything to make him leave me alone forever."

"You should have come to me in the first place, Ten."

"I know. But the two of you have helped me a lot which I'm very thankful. This is my business with Shinji and I'm too embarrassed to burden you more."

"You forget that you're helping us too, Ten Ten san." Sasuke said softly. "In fact, you're helping us with something that even more precious than money. And we will always owe you for that."

Sakura nodded in approval at her husband's words. "Therefore, let us help you now, okay?"

Ten Ten couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Thank you very much." She nodded gratefully.

The two females soon hugged for awhile, and when they finally pulled away Sasuke spoke, "So, tell me more details about this deal with him. When are you supposed to meet him again?"

"It is the day after tomorrow."

"Hn, I think I have an idea. You said that he left you in the first place years ago, that's enough cause to ask for divorce. You don't have to pay him the money, Ten Ten san. I'll contact my lawyer, Shikamaru, to help us. He's a genius. In his hand, your husband will have no choice but to comply."

Ten Ten shook her head slowly, "If I may, I would like to stick on the deal."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a surprised glance. "Why? I think we can get you divorce without you have to give him your money. He won't get anything from you."

"I have no doubt in that and thank you but no, thank you." Ten Ten slowly said. "I can tell that Shinji is in trouble right now, this is not the first time. He needs the money." She paused momentarily. "And as much as I hate him, I don't know… but I think I want to help him… for the last time." Ten Ten smiled bitterly, "Stupid I know, after all what he's done to me…"

"I think I understand, Ten Ten." Sakura smiled softly. "Though, yeah, it's stupid." She chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll still help you."

"I'll make sure the money's ready and I'll still contact my lawyer too just to prepare all the matters concerning the divorce."

"Thank you… the two of you…"

"Everything is gonna be alright, Ten Ten…"

Ten Ten nodded. Yeah, everything is gonna be alright. She hoped so…

**Oo-oO**

**That's chapter 21. Thank you for reading. There's only a few chapters left of the story and I hope I can see you soon.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

**Hope you all have wonderful day. xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Chapter Special for Neji x Ten Ten fans…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 22**

Ten Ten's eyes fluttered opened slowly. She yawned and turned to see the alarm clock on the bedside table. It's already 6 in the morning. It's time to get up.

Ten Ten yawned once again and stretched before she finally got out of the bed and opened her bedroom window. The fresh morning air hit her immediately. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, a content smile on her lips.

It's another day in her life, but not just another day. It's a new day where she promised herself to start everything anew.

Last night, when she had to meet with Shinji, she had been worried. She was afraid Shinji wouldn't just agree to divorce even after she gave him the money. But luckily she was wrong. Sure Shinji didn't like it and protested when she had asked him to sign another paper, an agreement paper, which stating that from now on he had to stay away from her forever, but then he had no choice. She had told him that he wouldn't get the money if he didn't sign it and with that he finally complied. He got the money and she was free.

Yup, she was free from a man named Kayama Shinji. However, now that she realized it, there's a small part of her that feeling so sad. She would never be able to forget Shinji. He was her first love and no matter what his memories would remain. Though, those memories would keep buried deep in her heart.

Shinji was the past. It's time for her to move on. Someday, she was sure; there would be someone else, a special someone whom she would share her present and future with.

Ten Ten cast one last glance to the brightening sky before made her way to the bathroom and began her morning routine. When thirty minutes later she got out of her room and went to the kitchen she found that Fumiko was already there, preparing their breakfast.

"Kaa-san…" The younger woman greeted her mother. "Good morning."

Fumiko turned and smiled, "Good morning to you too, Ten. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept very well last night."

Fumiko set their breakfast on the table and sat down as well. "So, anything you want to talk about, Dear? This whole thing with Shinji, I know it's a difficult time for you."

Ten Ten shook her head, "Thank you, Kaa-san. But I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about him anymore. I'm really glad that finally it's over. He won't bother us anymore."

Fumiko nodded in understanding, "You're ready to start a new life then?"

"I think so."

"Then you won't mind if I introduce you to Kudou kun."

"Kudou kun?"

Fumiko grinned, "Yeah, he is Shigeaki san's son, our neighbor that live at the apartment next door. He's been asking about you a lot lately. I think he is interested in you, Ten."

"Okaa-san, I know Kudou kun. I've met him a few times before. It's just, I just got divorced last night and you expect me to start dating right away? Not that I still love Shinji or anything…"

"Oh, shush," Fumiko waved a hand, "You won't know when your soul mate appears right in front of you. Who knows if he is the one? You should give him a chance. Kudou kun is a nice boy."

"He won't want to go out with a pregnant woman, Kaa san."

"Oh, about that, you won't know if you didn't ask him. He said he wants to ask you out for lunch today, that's the best opportunity."

"I don't think-"

"You should start to open your heart again and be happy."

"I always open my heart, Kaa san. It's just there's no guy that interests me. Not even Kudou kun."

"That's because you don't know him." Fumiko insisted. "Just try to get to know him, maybe then you will be interested. Please, Dear, just this once. If after this you still don't like him, then it's fine."

"Well," Ten Ten sighed, "Alright. But tell him to ask me directly."

"I'll tell him, Dear."

**xx-xx**

Neji glanced at his watch and saw that it was thirty minutes passed his lunch time. He didn't intend to return to the office now though. The paper works had been driving him crazy. He needed to clear up his mind a bit. He's the boss after all, no one would dare to complain if he's a bit late to return. With that in mind, Neji took his time driving around the town aimlessly, just enjoying the busy street and the people from behind the driver seat.

The Hyuuga kept driving for another thirty minutes before he realized that he was now in the other side of the town area where wasn't as busy as the central of the town. He thought that maybe it's time to go back but then decided not to when he spotted a park with a sign written 'Rainbow Park'.

'Rainbow Park… what an interesting name…' He mused to himself. Neji didn't know what made him pulled over. But before he realized it he had parked his car and walked into the area. Well, a bit of walk would do him good, he decided. He would just strolled around and then go back.

Neji strolled along the park leisurely. This park was beautiful and green with various colourful flowers and bushes. It sure fit its name perfectly.

He kept walking and walking until he arrived at the end of the park. A few feet ahead of him, there were a small pond and a maple tree. Colourful tiny flowers scattered around the tree with some butterflies hovering above them. It was such an exquisite sight. However the one caught his eyes was the lone familiar female sitting on the bench near the pond. She was sitting there, eyes closed, body leaned back onto the bench comfortably. The wind caressed her wavy brunette hair gently and a shimmer of sunshine hit her face, making her face like glowing. She seemed so relaxed and at eased that if she hadn't been smiling he would think that she was asleep.

Neji's breath slightly caught in his throat. It might just be the influence of the surrounding; it might just be the sun light playing tricks on her face but, hell, he never thought that he would refer this word to other girl than Sakura but right now, as he saw her, he thought that there's no other word could best describe her than 'beautiful'.

Neji's mouth formed a small, amused smile. The park name was 'rainbow' and he couldn't help but to remember what Hinata, his cousin, said about rainbow some times ago.

'_You know, Neji- nii san, there's this myth about rainbow. It is said that there's a precious treasure at the end of the rainbow. It'd bring happiness for a lifetime for the one who could find it.'_

"Treasure, eh?" His smile turned into a soft chuckle. He looked at the woman once again, "Treasure indeed…"

Perhaps it's the fate that brought him here. Perhaps it's the sign to start the new small step forward in his life. He closed his eyes briefly and then with a determined look on his face, he walked toward the young woman.

"Hello, Ten Ten san?"

**xx-xx**

Ten Ten was enjoying the peace surrounding her that time. After that arranged lunch with Kudou kun, that sadly didn't go too well, she had decided to come to this park or more specifically to this pond at the end of the park. She had known the park since from she was a child. Not many people would come here being its location which wasn't in the central part of the town. The park was usually quiet and peaceful for her, especially at this favorite spot of her. It used to be her secret haven whenever she needed some times alone. She didn't expect to meet anyone here. Therefore, when she heard someone's calling her name, she had just shrugged it off as the wind or the part of her imagination. It's when she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder that she snapped her eyes open.

"Ten Ten san?"

Ten Ten couldn't believe who she was seeing. She blinked. Was Hyuuga Neji really standing before her right now? She blinked. "Err… Hyuuga Neji senpai?"

The Hyuuga heir nodded and sat down next to her, "Glad you still remember me, Ten Ten san."

"Of course I do," Ten Ten answered softly. The scenes of her high school time flashes before her. "You are so famous back then when we were high school, Hyuuga senpai. So many girls adored you." 'Which one of whom was me.' She mentally added.

Neji's brow furrowed, "Wait, you mean we went to the same high school? I'm sorry but I don't think I ever saw you. I thought the first time I met you was when you were in the hospital few days ago."

"Oh," Ten Ten couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed at his words. Of course he didn't remember her; he didn't notice her in the first place. Heck, he didn't even notice any other girls either. "I should've known," She smiled, "Back then, the only girl you saw was Sakura. It was so obvious."

Neji opened his mouth to retort but found no words to come out. It was true, he admitted. He was so infatuated with Sakura at that time that he never considered any other girl at school.

"I was Sakura's best friend, you know. I was almost always being with her when you came and talked to her."

"You must think I was so selfish or maybe even arrogant back then." He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

Ten Ten shook her head, "Nah, that's all in the past. But trust me, I'd never thought of you that way. Well, arrogant yes, but not selfish. I actually always think you're pretty cool and handsome!" She exclaimed but then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she realized the last sentence. Did she really tell him what she thought of him out loud?

Neji watched as Ten Ten's cheeks turned rosy and he thought that she looked cute. "Thank you, Ten Ten san." He said. "Glad to know that I'm not so conceited when I admit to myself that I'm cool and handsome."

Ten Ten rolled her eyes, albeit still blushing, but chuckled, "I didn't know you could joke, Senpai. I always saw you as the serious type."

"Well, there are so many things about me that people don't know."

She laughed at his solemn tone, "Well, I have all the time in the world to try to get to know the real you, Hyuuga senpai." She blurted out without thinking and her laughter died suddenly. Once again, she clamped a hand over her mouth while inwardly banging her head repeatedly. "Err… I mean… I didn't…"

Neji smiled, "I'd love to give you a chance to know me, Ten Ten san, if you do the same for me."

Ten Ten was at a loss of words. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She felt that thousands butterflies sensation in her stomach, a sensation that she didn't feel in a long time.

After pausing, gaping, for a while, finally she said,"I'd love to, too." She smiled shyly.

Neji smiled at her. His heart felt so warm. Though, he knew it's not love, no he didn't fall in love; at least not yet. Nevertheless, it's a good start.

**xx-xx**

**There's the chapter 22. Hope you like it ^^**

**Sasuke and Sakura will be back on the next chapter.  
**

**Only two chapters left after this. Thank you so much for reading. Please review xD**

**See you in the next chapter**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

**The final chapter! Wee…. Thank you so much for all of you who have been very patient with me and support me with this story. I couldn't thank you enough. You guys are wonderful!**

**Special thanks to 'Luna Rei Harmony (I owe you so much xD), CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL (Gonna miss your reviews so much xD), and Rockinyoyo (Always thanks so much for the support)'. You guys rock!**

**And this is the final installment of Ichinokusen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. It's just a fanfiction and I make no money from this xD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ICHINOKUSEN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 23**

"Oh I'm so sorry for everything, Dear. Please you take care there."

Fugaku looked up from his book when Mikoto entered their bedroom. She was talking on her cell phone and her voice was full of concern.

"Of course, my dear, feel free to call me anytime." He heard her wife said. His eyebrows lifted slightly as he was wondering who Mikoto was talking to. Fugaku watched his wife curiously but waited patiently until she finished before finally asking his wife.

"What's wrong? Who was it?"

Mikoto put down her cell phone on the bedside table and climbed on the bed, placing herself next to him before answering. "It's Ino chan." She sighed. "She's in London now. She got on the plane yesterday and she said she apologized for not telling me that she left the country."

"I see."

"That poor girl, she must be very heartbroken that she chose to return to England." She paused for a second and added, "If only things went well with Sasuke. It's too bad really, I like Ino chan so much. She's pretty, well-mannered, and very well-educated too. She's really perfect for my Sasuke."

Fugaku closed his book and put it on the bedside table, "But obviously, our son doesn't think so." He said calmly.

"Yes. He's so in love with that wife of his." Mikoto sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, since he was a kid, Sasuke's always very obedient. He always listened to what we told him, but ever since he met Sakura, he doesn't listen to us anymore."

"He's happy with Sakura."

Mikoto scoffed, "He's always happy too before!"

Fugaku shook his head, "I'm disappointed at you, Mikoto. I thought as his mother you would have realized it by now."

"W-what do you mean?"

Fugaku took a deep, calming breath before he answered, "We have made a mistake, Mikoto dear. We're not good parents for Sasuke."

"What?"

"Do you know why I changed my mind about marrying him and Ino chan?" He asked his wife.

"You never told me the exact reason." Mikoto answered, "All I know is you talked to Sasuke and he succeeded in convincing you to cancel the wedding."

Fugaku nodded, "Yes, I talked to Sasuke, or more likely listened to him since he's the one who did all the talking."

"What exactly did he say, Dear?"

"He opened my eyes." Fugaku said softly. He then proceeded to tell Mikoto everything Sasuke had told him that night. "Until that time Sasuke pointed it out to me, I never knew how selfish I was. Then I realized that ever since Sasuke was a child, I never really l**ooked** at him. I was too proud of my Itachi that I barely acknowledged him. Then, when Itachi died, I only saw him as Itachi's replacement.

"You know, Sasuke was a bright kid. But he's not as bright as his brother. It wasn't enough for me so I forced him to study hard and made him to be like Itachi, equal on every level with Itachi." He sighed, "I forced upon him all my decision without asking what he really wanted. I was too obsessed that I failed to notice that he has his own feelings. That he's Sasuke and not Itachi…

"I realized I'm not a good father for him and I want to change that fact." He gave a weak smile to Mikoto who had started sobbing and took his wife's hand in his. "You see, Dear," He continued again. "I saw him talking on the phone to his wife one time. I couldn't catch their conversation but Sasuke was smiling, a genuine, free smile that he never shows us. He never smiles like that when he's with us, his own parents. And I found myself got jealous. I felt myself like a failure to see my own son feels more content when he's with someone else. I want to see him smiles like that to me too. Don't you, Dear?"

Mikoto buried her face on Fugaku's chest, "I'm such a terrible mother." She mumbled. Her voice full of remorse as her husband's words sunk in. "I always thought that all my decisions I made for him is for his own happiness without really asking him whether he likes the decision or not; whether he is happy with them or not, just like in Ino chan's case. I'm a very selfish mother myself."

Fugaku held his wife tightly, "So, now you understand?"

Mikoto nodded. She looked at her husband, "Do you think Sasuke will give us a second chance?"

"I think he always does."

"And Sakura?"

Fugaku paused for a second, "I will be honest that I still don't like her but I think we should give her a chance too."

"You're right, Dear. She looks like a good woman, despite her background and all. Maybe if we try to get to know her more, we will see what Sasuke sees in her."

Fugaku nodded and kissed Mikoto's temple, "It's late now. We better sleep."

"Goodnight, Dear…"

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke was riding his care home when he saw Ten Ten stood in front of one of the grocery stores with shopping bags in both of her hands. He assumed Ten Ten must have finished grocery shopping and now was waiting for a taxi to take her home. Sasuke thought it was a good idea to offer her a ride instead so he immediately pulled over. He stepped out of his car and approached Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten san!"

Ten Ten was pulled out of her daydreaming at the voice and her face lit up when she saw it was Sasuke who called her. "Sasuke san!"

"Are you going home?"

Ten Ten nodded.

"Come on then, I'll give you a ride."

Ten Ten smiled at that, "Ah thank you for the offer, Sasuke san. But I actually am waiting for someone now."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted, "Oh…"

"Ten Ten san!" Just in time, another voice called out her name. Sasuke turned to see this someone she was waiting for and couldn't hide his surprise.

"Hyuuga?"

Indeed, there he was Hyuuga Neji. "Sorry, I'm late Ten Ten san." He looked at Sasuke, "And hello to you, Uchiha!"

"Hn, hello." Sasuke replied.

Neji smirked in amusement at the shocked look on his rival/business partner's face but he managed to hold himself not to make a snide comment about that. Instead he just asked, "Are you grocery shopping too, Uchiha?"

"Oh, no. I was on my way home when I saw Ten Ten san here and thought I'm going to give her a ride." He shrugged, "I didn't know that she already has her driver." Sasuke smirked back and looked at the two knowingly.

"Well then now you know." Neji smiled, looking at Ten Ten softly, making Ten Ten blushed.

"Right," Sasuke nodded. "Well, I think I'm just going home now."

Neji and Ten Ten both nodded, "Say hello to Sakura from us and tell her that I'm meeting her for lunch and hospital tomorrow."

"Sure." And with that, Sasuke left. An amazed smirk still plastered on his face as he drove his car again. Hyuuga and Ten Ten san? He clearly wasn't expected this.

**xxOOxx**

"Sakura, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the living room.

"Welcome home, Sasuke kun!" His wife gave him a lingering peck on his lips. A big radiant smile was on her face as she pulled away.

"You look very happy."

Sakura's smile grew wider at his comment. "Indeed I am!" She exclaimed. The pink-haired then dragged his husband to a couch nearby, "You're not gonna believe this, Sasuke kun!"

"What is it?"

"It's Okaa sama!"

Sasuke instantly stiffened as he heard his mother being mentioned, "Okaa san? What does she want this time? She didn't… do anything, did she?" His voice was full of concerns. "But wait, you look so happy so that isn't the case." He frowned.

"No, of course not, Sasuke kun."

"Then what?"

Sakura smiled again, "Okaa sama called me and she invited us to have dinner tomorrow with her and Otou sama."

"Really?"

"Yes, and not only that, she offered me to help her in her boutique too! Isn't that great, Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke's mind wandered to the image of his mother and father. Never once before, since he married Sakura, they invited him and his wife to have a dinner with them. They talked to him often but never once they acknowledged Sakura or mentioned her in their conversation, much to his disappointment. And now they invited him and Sakura to have a dinner with them? Even more so, her mother offered Sakura to work with her in her precious boutique? Did this mean that they finally gave his wife a chance?

A soft smile formed on his face. Yes, they must do.

Sakura somehow could understand what he must be thinking. She mirrored his smile on her pretty face and squeezed his hands gently. "Things work out in the end, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke breathed. He leaned in, brushing his lips on hers and soon they kissed passionately. They pulled away after awhile and they smiled at each other. That's when Sakura spoke, "Come on, dinner's ready. You must be hungry, Sasuke kun."

"Right," Sasuke made a move to stand up but then he remembered his encounter with ten Ten. "Oh yeah, Sakura, I met Ten Ten san on my way home today." He said. "And guess what, he's with Hyuuga."

"Oh."

Sasuke frowned, "Aren't you surprised that they are going out now? It's so sudden and unexpected, don't you think?"

"Nah, I'm not surprised. Ten Ten actually had a crush on Neji kun back when we were high school. I'm happy they find each other now. And correction, Sasuke kun, they are not going out. That's what Ten Ten told me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "They are not going out… yet. I think they're attracted at each other."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, yet." She said. "It's just a matter of time, I think. No matter what, I'm happy that they find each other."

"Right. Ten Ten san is a wonderful woman and I think I'm glad she's the one who's being our child's surrogate mother."

"I know. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like her too." Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Now come on, the food's getting cold. We better have a dinner now."

**xxOOxx**

**7 months later**

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke, Sakura, Fumiko, and Neji were waiting outside a room in the maternity ward of Konoha Hospital.

Earlier this morning, Ten Ten's water broke and she's immediately taken to the hospital. It had been almost six hours since then when finally the doctor said that Ten Ten was ready to give birth. And now Ten Ten had been in the room for about half an hour, but still there's no sign of the baby was born.

Sakura bit her lips nervously, "Oh my God…" She muttered for maybe the hundredth time that day. "What take them so long? How'sTen Ten now?"

Sasuke shook his head at her wife, "Sakura, calm down. I'm sure Ten Ten san will be fine and we'll see the baby soon."

Fumiko squeezed Sakura's hand, "Your husband's right, Sakura chan. The delivering process may take time, but I'm sure Ten Ten will be fine."

Neji didn't say anything since inwardly he's as worried as Sakura. These few months spent with Ten Ten had grown a very special feeling for the said woman in his heart. He just wished she'd be alright.

The three waited for about twenty minutes longer before the door to the room was opened. Dr. Tani walked out, greeting them with a big smile on his face.

"Congratulation!" He said cheerily. "Ten Ten san is fine, though she's exhausted. She has given birth to a two healthy baby boys." He shook Sasuke's hand.

Sakura hugged Fumiko while Neji and Sasuke heaved a very long breath in relief.

"Congratulation, Uchiha san." He shook Sasuke's hand who muttered the words 'thank you' to the doctor. "You can see Ten Ten san and the babies in a few minutes. The nurse will call you." He added again before excused himself and left.

"Thank God…" Sakura turned to her husband who then pecked her lips softly.

A few minutes later the nurse called them and the three of them walked into the room excitedly. There, she saw Ten Ten, wearing a blue hospital gown, lied on the bed and smiling at them tiredly. The brunette motioned to the two little bundles next to her, wrapped in a blue blanket. "Meet your sons, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and scooped one of the babies into her arms. A happy tear escaped her cheeks as she looked at the baby's face. She turned to her husband who had come to stand next to her. The other baby was in his arms.

"I can't believe it, we have sons." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled.

"The one in your arms is the younger brother, Sakura." Ten Ten said. She smiled at Neji who had moved to her side and kissed her forehead softly.

Sakura handed Fumiko the baby as she hugged her best friend tightly, "Thank you so much, Ten Ten. Thank you so much. You make my and Sasuke kun's dreams come true. We owe you forever."

"Don't be silly." Ten Ten replied. "It's me who should thank you both."

Sakura laughed and kissed Ten Ten's cheek, "You're welcome, then."

"They are very handsome, Sakura, Sasuke san." Fumiko said. "What would you name them?"

The two Uchihas exchanged glances and smiled. "We've decided to let my father and mother who name them." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in approval.

"I think they will be happy."

**xxOOxx**

Sasuke shivered as he felt cold seeped into his bare chest. He reached out his hand, seeking out the warmth of his wife's body but found that the bed was empty. He frowned and opened his eyes. Indeed, his wife wasn't on the bed. Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily and glance at the clock on the bedside table. It's 2 in the morning. Where was she going?

Slowly, the raven haired man dragged himself off of the bed. He put on his pajama pants and T-shirt before he walked out of the room and headed toward the certain room he was sure where his wife was right now. The blue-painted door was slightly ajar when he got there. And there she was, Sakura, standing in front of the two cribs of their babies, humming a lullaby softly.

He couldn't help but smiled at the sight. Slowly, he approached her, who was still singing, and snaked his arms to her waists from behind. "I knew you'd be here." He mumbled, kissing the nape of her neck.

Sakura shivered involuntarily at his touch, "I'm sorry, did I wake you, Sasuke kun?" She whispered.

"No, but you know I'd wake up anyway if you're not on the bed with me." He kissed her cheek now. "What are you doing here? Are Hiro and Kyo crying again?" Sasuke asked mentioning their babies.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh no. They're surprisingly calm tonight. I actually just planned to go to the toilet when I woke up but then I couldn't stop myself to check on them."

"Hn, good. Then we'd better get back to bed. Tomorrow is the engagement party of Ten Ten and Hyuuga. I think they won't like it if we show up with bags and dark circles under our eyes."

Sakura giggled, "You're right. But I think the party is today, Sasuke kun. It's new day already." She moved to kiss his sons'. "Is Okaa-sama still available to take care of them while we're going to the party, Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, Okaa san called and confirmed that she would take care of Hiro and Kyo for us."

"That's good. I hope Otou sama won't mind though."

Sasuke snorted, "That's nonsense, Sakura. I'm sure he won't mind even the slightest bit. The way he spoils our sons prove it all . He bought them cars for their one year birthday last week, remember? For God's sake, that old man has lost his mind. Imagine what he would give our sons on their 17th birthday!"

Sakura laughed, "He just loves his grandsons so much."

"He never treated me like that back when I was a child. I think maybe it's his way to make up for that."

Sakura smiled at her husband softly, "Otou sama is a great man. And Okaa sama is a wonderful woman too."

Sasuke smiled back at him as he nodded. He cupped Sakura's cheeks and then kissed him softly.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke kun."

You're the only one I love, forever…

**xxOOxx**

**-THE END-**

**Oh my God, it's finally finished! Thanks for reading. **

**Please review. It's always nice to know what you think.**

**Once again thank you very much for all of you who has been supporting this story so far (whether you reviewing or putting this story to your favorite and alert list). You all make me so happy. ^^**

**See you again *sniff***


End file.
